Je veux savoir pourquoi?
by Olidee
Summary: Il ne tient plus, il veut savoir pourquoi. Après deux jours de longue cogitation, il finit par débarquer furieux en plein cours de potion pour une « petite » explication… [FIC TERMINEE]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Je veux savoir pourquoi

**Auteur** : Olidée

**Genre** : Romance

**Couple **: Sévérus Snape/Remus Lupin et Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter (pour ne pas changer)

**Disclaimer** : Inclinons nous devant la grande J.K Rowling qui grâce au monde qu'elle a créé nous permet à nous de faire des fanfictions avec ses personnages.

**Résumé** : Il ne tient plus, il veut savoir pourquoi. Après deux jours de longue cogitation, il finit par débarquer furieux en plein cours de potion pour une « petite » explication…

**Note** : Je trouve que Snape est plus joli que Rogue, c'est pourquoi je l'utilise dans cette fic. Sinon c'est Drago Malefoy et non Draco Malfoy (j'aime pas) que j'utilise, comme dans toutes mes fics. Au début je pensais pas faire un couple Drarry mais finalement….

**Note** **2** : C'est ma première fic sur et je l'ai faite pour mon amie Coqcigrue, qui m'a dédicacé son premier slash. Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, merci de partager mes passions et merci de corriger mes écrits truffés de fautes.

**Je veux savoir pourquoi.**

La tension était si palpable aujourd'hui que même les Serpentards évitaient de respirer trop fort. Dès que leur professeur de potion avait pénétré dans la salle de cours, son air plus renfrogné que d'habitude avait vite confirmé la rumeur : la mauvaise humeur du professeur avait quadruplé. C'est pour cela que depuis deux jours déjà tout Poudlard tremblait.

Bien qu'ayant été reconnu comme héros de guerre et membre honorifique de l'ordre du phénix depuis la chute de Voldemort, Sévérus Snape restait pour les élèves de l'école de magie, la terreur des cachots, l'abominable directeur de Serpentard, l'imbuvable maître de potion, le prof le plus détesté de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

Plus que jamais, Harry Potter, l'élu, le survivant, le sauveur du monde magique, accessoirement élève de 7eme année aurait voulu disparaître. Tête de turc du professeur tant détesté, il savait qu'il n'allait pas échapper à l'irritation de l'enseignant, juste pour avoir osé ne serait-ce que de s'être levé ce matin, ou pire encore juste parce que son cœur battait.

Et dire que le seul prof sympathique du coin, le seul qui donnait un cours intéressant, avait disparu de la circulation depuis trois jours déjà. Ce n'était pas la pleine lune pourtant ? Alors pourquoi n'assurait-il pas ses cours. Ni Dumbledore, ni McGonagall ne pouvaient, ou ne voulaient, donner de réponse et quant aux autres professeurs, surtout Snape, n'en parlons pas.

Harry voulut déglutir mais il préférait ne pas le faire. Snape avait déjà pointé son regard furibond sur lui. Ne pas bouger, ne pas respirer, ne pas vivre serait plus simple à l'heure actuelle, mais hélas, il entendait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Le regard inquisiteur de l'enseignant cherchait sur sa personne la moindre faille, la moindre trace d'imperfection.

Harry se mit alors à se demander, tout en tentant de ne pas bouger, s'il s'était convenablement brossé les dents ce matin ? S'il n'avait pas un cheveu rebelle en plus ? Si une trace d'œuf ou de bacon n'était pas resté collée à sa joue ? Ben quoi, on ne sait jamais…. Il voulut baisser les yeux mais la voix glaciale du maître de potion, le crispa sur sa chaise. L'homme parla de lui. Eh oui, il venait de commettre une erreur irréparable, et il allait en subir les conséquences.

-Potter, est-il donc si difficile pour vous de rester tranquille ? Siffla Sévérus.

Le dit Potter toujours figé sur sa chaise, resta scotché à celle-ci, en attendant que ça passe.

-Vous ne me répondez pas, Potter ? 10 points en moins pour Gryffondors pour manque de respect envers un professeur, cria Sévérus.

-Mais…tenta alors Harry.

-Décidemment Potter vous êtes un insolant ! Comment osez-vous protester ! 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour insulte envers un enseignant, se mit à rugir le potioniste.

Harry sentit la verve lui monter à la tête et il en devint tout rouge. Il sentait qu'une réplique sanglante (surtout pour lui parce qu'après l'avoir sorti il allait se prendre la punition de sa vie) était au bords de ses lèvres.

Hermione Granger, un rang devant, n'osant pas bouger d'un iota elle non plus, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que tout cela allait très, très mal finir. Jamais après 7 ans passés ici, elle n'avait vu le maître de potion aussi furieux. Et Merlin seul savait qu'ils en avaient fait des bêtises, Harry, Ron et elle, pendant toutes ces années. Pourvu qu'Harry reste calme. Pourvu qu'Harry ne réponde pas. Pourvu qu'Harry ne s'énerve pas. Elle répétait inlassablement ces trois phrases en elle-même comme une litanie, implorant le dieu de la tranquillité pour qu'il vienne apaiser le cœur de son ami.

Tout, tout devant, dressé comme un i, le tien pale et le regard hautain, Drago Malefoy, bien que satisfait par la situation, ne cillait pas. Lui non plus n'avait jamais vu son professeur adoré, son directeur de maison, son parrain, son mentor, son père de substitution, aussi énervé. Il l'avait même chassé sans ménagement hier soir de ses appartements privés. Sévérus Snape était plus que furieux et Potter n'allait jamais se remettre de cette rencontre. Il avait de quoi être ravi, mais surtout ne pas se faire prendre, car aujourd'hui Serpentard ou pas, il fallait mieux être discret.

Ron Weasley, grimaçant pour ne pas changer, regardait son ami et voisin devenir rouge écarlate, se qui le faisait pâlir à son tour. Il voyait les lèvres d'Harry se mettre à trembler, sa bouche s'ouvrit près à répondre. Il voulait lui sauter dessus pour lui éviter la plus grosse erreur de sa vie mais ses muscles étaient si contactés qu'ils ne répondaient pas. Un son sortit de la bouche du survivant et son rouquin d'ami se serait volontiers évanoui, créant ainsi une diversion bien malgré lui, quand la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit en fracas.

Bang ! Tous les élèves sursautèrent. Certains auraient bien poussé un cri, mais vu l'ambiance, leurs corps préféraient garder le silence.

-Sévérus, je veux savoir pourquoi ? Se fit entendre un voix furieuse et déterminée.

Cette voix, ils la connaissaient tous. Sans même avoir besoin de se retourner, ils savaient tous que Remus Lupin, professeur de DCFM et lycanthrope, venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans la pièce.

-Remus, lança à moitié surpris Sévérus, nous en discuterons plus tard tu veux.

-Non justement je ne veux pas.

Tout l'assemblée avait bravé l'interdit taciturne qui régnait dans la salle et s'était retourné pour voir un Remus Lupin aux yeux rouge, au visage sali par les larmes, les lèvres tremblantes, et les poings crispés.

-Pas devant mes élèves.

-Rien à foutre de tes élèves, je suis venu ici pour que tu répondes à ma question.

Sévérus s'était levé derrière son bureau, furibond, il prenait appui dessus.

-Sort immédiatement de cette salle, Lupin, cria le potioniste.

-Non, rugit l'autre enseignant. Je veux savoir pourquoi ? Je veux une vraie explication. Tu vas me dire….

-Je n'ai aucune explication à te donner, et surtout pas ici, alors dehors, le coupa Sévérus.

-C'est trop facile ça Sévérus, se mit à s'agiter le lycanthrope. POURQUOI ?

Sévérus pris une profonde respiration, croisa ses bras devant sur sa poitrine.

-Hors de ma classe, Lupin.

-Ca fait trois jours que je ne sais plus quoi penser, trois jours que je me morfonds.

-Enfin, Lupin, tu ne vas pas raconter ta vie en public tout de même, railla Sévérus.

-Tiens, je vais me gêner peut-être.

-Très bien raconte là ta vie, mais pas ici, sors immédiatement !

-Pour qui tu me prends à me parler ainsi ? Un de tes élèves ?

-Tu en as tout l'air. DEHORS.

-JE NE SORTIRAIS PAS D'ICI SANS AVOIR EU MON EXPLICATION.

La dernière phrase hurlée par Remus, avait calmé net le professeur Snape. Il fut surpris par la rage et la détermination de son confrère. Passé le choc, il se ressaisit.

-Je passerais te voir après mon cours, annonça calmement le potioniste.

-Pas la peine d'attendre, Sévérus. Je suis ici, explique toi.

-Soit donc un peu raisonnable, Rémus…

-La raison c'est bon pour les autres. Tout le monde me dit de rester, raisonnable. D'attendre. Que ça ira mieux après. (Des larmes se mirent à couler). Je veux juste une réponse pour apaiser mes souffrances. Même cruelle.

-Tu veux une réponse cruelle pour apaiser tes souffrances ? Tu es fou.

-Fou ? Oui, je le suis sûrement, mais ça, c'est par ta faute.

-Voilà que c'est ma faute maintenant.

Sévérus se pinça l'arrêt du nez, avant de soupirer bruyamment.

-Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici sans une réponse ?

-Tu as tout compris.

Le professeur de potion s'assit calmement à son bureau. Il croisa les bras et les jambes et de son regard froid il fixa son confrère, le professeur de DCFM.

-Que veux-tu savoir exactement Lupin ?

-Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as plaqué.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, une première fois, puis la referma. Et il l'ouvrit encore une fois avant de la refermer le tout en fixant horrifié son mentor, celui qui était devenu son parrain de substitution par la force des choses. Hermione s'était plaqué les mains devant la bouche, Drago balançait un regard (et la grimace qui va avec) dégoûté d'un enseignant à l'autre tandis que Ron avait eu la décence de s'évanouir avec grâce, en restant sur sa chaise.

Sévérus un rictus mauvais au coin des lèvres, plongea son regard dans celui de Remus.

-La réponse est simple pourtant, même toi tu devrais déjà l'avoir compris. Je me suis bien amusé. C'était vraiment très bien. J'irai jusqu'à dire que tu es un bon coup au lit Lupin. Mais comme tout jouet on se lasse, et je me suis lassé de toi. J'ai décidé de changer de jouet et pour ça il faut jeter l'ancien, non ? En résumé, tu n'es qu'un amant de plus sur mon tableau de chasse. Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Que cela allait durer ? Mon pauvre Lupin tu t'es fait des idées, et tu en es le seul responsable. As-tu encore une autre question ?

Remus avait pâli durant tout le discours de son ancien amant, et il n'était pas le seul. Devant tant de froideur et de mépris, nombreux furent ceux qui étaient choqué. Drago lui aimait bien cette façon de penser, il approuva l'attitude de son mentor.

-Tu ne m'as donc jamais aimé ? demanda d'un voix tremblante le lycanthrope.

Pour toute réponse un sourcil spectique se leva. Le professeur de DCFM comprit le message, serra les dents et prit sur lui.

-Merci. Fit une petite voix mouillée.

Sur ce Remus Lupin tourna les talons et sortit de la salle en refermant la porte derrière lui.

La pièce resta silencieuse après son départ. Séverus Snape n'avait pas bougé, toujours stoïque. Il continuait à fixer l'emplacement qu'avait occupé son ex-amant. Le cœur d'Harry était en miette et cette fois rien ni personne ne viendrait troubler sa mauvaise humeur à lui. Il avait déjà refermé sa baguette sur sa main. Comment ce type, moche, méprisable et haineux pouvait se comporter ainsi avec une personne aussi…

Un grognement le fit sortir de ses pensées, suivit immédiatement par une belle envolée de bureau professoral. Snape, furieux, venait de balancer son écritoire. Le meuble fut lancé si violemment qu'il alla s'écraser au sol au niveau du troisième rang sans heureusement blesser personne. Drago ne comprit pas, ou plutôt il fit comme s'il ne comprenait pas, car il avait enfin compris pourquoi son cher parrain était aussi furieux. Mais la vraie question était alors pourquoi l'avoir quitté ? Bref, qu'importe, pour le moment ce qui comptait c'était d'éviter les meubles. La chaise professorale s'envola à son tour.

-Saleté de Lycantrope, cria l'enseignant fou de rage.

Encore sous l'emprise de la rage, Sévérus jeta le tableau au sol. Les élèves devant ce fracas de meubles se mirent à reculer dans un coin, effrayés. Comme à tout malheur il y a une chose positive, l'hécatombe réveilla Ron.

-Hummmm,hummm…

L'enseignant fixa hargneusement celui qui venait de troubler sa colère.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore partis, rugit Sévérus. 100 points en moins pour Gryffondore, et 100 points en moins pour Serpentard aussi. DEHORS, DEHORS, DEEEEHOOOOOOOORS.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se le faire dire une quatrième fois. Premièrement parce que Sévérus était horriblement effrayant, défiguré par la haine, et la colère et deuxièmement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas recevoir une table ou une chaise, vu que l'enseignant faisait aussi bien voler les pupitres, que les chaudrons et tout ce que sa baguette étaient en droit de faire léviter.

Ron fut saisi par les deux bras par ses fidèles amis et ils quittèrent la tempête de meubles que leur enseignant levait, bousculés par les autres élèves désireux de sortir eux aussi.

Deux semaines plus tard, l'ambiance n'avait pas vraiment changé.

Remus Lupin, calme, apaisé, souriant, ignorait superbement son collègue le professeur de potion, allant jusqu'à l'abnégation de son existence. Le professeur Snape ? Non connaît pas. Quand au dit Snape, il ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage. Pourtant, à chacun de ses pas, un vent glacial paralysait tout ceux qui se trouvait près de lui, et durant ses cours, il était impitoyable, notamment avec les 7eme année qui avaient assister à sa scène de ménage avec le lycanthrope.

Qu'importe, aujourd'hui c'était samedi et la sortie à Pré-au-lard s'annonçait des plus reposantes. Ron voulait se réapprovisionner en bonbons et confiseries en tout genre, Hermione en cahier, plume et encre, Drago en ingrédients de potion et objets fantaisistes, et Harry… Harry lui souhaitait juste passer un bon moment entre amis.

Ainsi, le trio légendaire après être passé chez Honeydukes, Zonko et Scribenpenne se dirigeaient joyeusement les poches pleines de sucreries et de farces, au Trois Balais. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent Deans Thomas et Ginny qui se disputaient à propos de la quantité exacte d'eau qu'il fallait mettre dans la bombe à bulles que les garçons venaient d'acheter, pour tremper tous les couples langoureusement enlacés chez Mme Pieddodu.

La conversation allait bon train quand Harry vit passer un Sanpe un peu chancelant, suivit d'un Malefoy sur ses gardes. Le survivant voulut immédiatement faire partager cette vision avec ses amis, quand son intuition lui dit qu'ils allaient encore le faire passer pour un psychopathe névrosé accro aux complots Serpentaresques. S'éclipsant de son petite groupe d'amis, il pris la décision de suivre les deux Serpentards. Ils devaient faire vite pour ne pas être semé par eux, car ils avaient tourné à l'angle d'une des bâtisses. Accélérant le pas, il tourna lui aussi quand, il entra de plein fouet dans quelque chose de dur.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la situation, qu'il sentit tournoyer son nombril puis tout son corps. Un portoloin. Il termina sa course, en atterrissant toujours sur le truc dur qu'il avait percuté. Un coup violent entre les omoplates le fit réagir et il se roula sur lui-même tout en étouffant un cri. De son regard mi-clos, il put voir une tête blonde, le regarder furieusement en vociférant.

-Potter, toujours à se mêler des affaires des autres, hein ?

-Je pourrais en dire autant de toi, Drago, blâma une voix glacée qu'Harry reconnut trop bien.

-Mais Parrain… commença Drago

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit de me laisser tranquille. De ne pas me suivre, et surtout de me laisser SEUL.

Pendant que les deux serpents s'engueulaient, l'élu s'était relevé et regardait autour de lui. Il n'était jamais venu là. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait.

Ils étaient debout sur un petit chemin en terre dans une foret plutôt lugubre ou quelques rares rayons de lumière arrivaient à filtré.

-Potter, tu restes planté là ? Lui demanda exaspéré Drago.

Harry sortit de la contemplation dans laquelle il était, pour constater que son professeur de potion, partait sans lui. Il se dépêcha de rattraper son camarade de classe et de se mettre à la même hauteur que lui.

-Malefoy, où sommes nous ici ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache POTTER.

-Je me suis dit que vu tes relations avec Snape…

-Désolé super Potter mais je n'en sais rien.

La dernière réplique du blond le laissa sceptique pendant quelques secondes, mais la curiosité l'emporta.

-Alors comme ça tu ne sa…

-Potter, tu es bouché ou quoi ? Je ne sais pas où nous sommes. (un court silence se fit) Par contre j'en ai bien une petite idée.

Ben voila, se dit Harry. Il suffisait juste d'insister un peu. Il se mit à fixer son voisin et la lueur dans ses yeux ne présageait rien de bon. Harry se rendit compte que Drago avait peur.

Il avait déjà vu cette lueur dans les yeux du blond. Qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy, fils d'un des plus importants mangemorts de Voldemort se serait rallié à l'ordre du phénix. Harry lui-même ne l'avait pas cru avant de le voir de ses propres yeux se battre avec eux, avec lui. Ce fut lors de la grande bataille qu'il avait pu voir ce regard à travers les yeux de Drago. Harry sourit doucement. Drago était vraiment quelqu'un d'ambigu, car il savait ce qui se cachait derrière ce regard, il l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre.

-Alors Drago, tu me dis à quoi tu penses, oui ou non ? Harry se permit une marque de familiarité, en appelant le garçon par son prénom.

-Potter t'ais-je permis de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a combattu ensemble, que tu as l'autorisation d'être familier avec moi.

Harry dessina sur ses lèvres un sourire taquin, que Drago interpréta vite comme : c'est pas ce que tu disais juste avant le combat le jour de la grande bataille. Ne voulant pas se remémorer plus en détail ce jour, Drago consentit à répondre.

-Je pense que nous sommes dans la forêt du silence, déclara t-il, tout en observant le brun persuadé que ce dernier ignorait ce qu'était la forêt du silence.

Et il avait bien raison, la grimace que fit alors Harry, lui donna l'autorisation de l'insulter.

-Potter, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est la forêt du silence ? Franchement sans Granger-je-sais-tout, tu sers à quoi ?

-C'est bon Malefoy, j'ai compris. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Contente toi de me dire ce que c'est que cette forêt du silence.

Après lui avoir jeté un regard arrogant, l'aristocrate poursuivit.

-C'est la forêt où vivent les créatures de la nuit, vampire, loup-garou, fantôme, mort-vivant, et j'en passe. Ils ne se montrent jamais le jour, mais une fois que la nuit est tombée, vaut mieux ne pas se faire remarquer, et être à l'abri aussi. (Drago marqua un silence qu'Harry n'osa interrompre). Ici, la nuit tombe vite, très vite même, et le silence qui y règne fait froid dans le dos. Cette forêt n'est pas régi pas les lois sorciers, Potter. Ici, si tu te fais tuer par une créature, c'est tant pis pour toi.

-En tout cas Snape semble savoir où il va.

En effet, l'enseignant à plusieurs mètres devant eux marchait, en titubant légèrement, sans se préoccuper des deux jeunes adultes dans son dos.

-Pour toi, un professeur qui nous emmène dans une forêt aussi dangereuse sait ce qu'il fait, s'exaspéra le blond.

-Ben…

-Il est complètement sourd et ça depuis hier soir.

Drago semblait vraiment très contrarié par l'attitude du potioniste. Comment l'avait-il appelé déjà ? Parrain ?

-Drago, Snape est ton parrain ?

-Oui Potter, il l'ait. Mais ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, compris.

-Je ne savais pas que Snape était ton parrain, DRAGO, fit le brun en papillonnant du regard.

-Potter, il y a plein de choses que tu ignores sur moi. Et c'est mieux comme ça.

Le chemin poussiéreux devant l'enseignant se divisait en deux. Un branchement descendait et l'autre montait. Sans aucune hésitation, le membre honorifique de l'ordre du phénix prit celui qui montait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Harry et Drago eux-mêmes arrivèrent à l'intersection qu'ils constatèrent que le chemin descendant menait à un minuscule village. Les deux garçons se regardèrent interrogateurs.

-Mais où va-t-il ? Demanda Harry dont la voix trahissait l'inquiétude.

-Alors Potter, tu trouves toujours qu'il sait ce qu'il fait ? Railla Drago.

Harry reprit sa marche dans la même direction que son « cher » professeur. N'était-ce pas parce qu'il avait bu (et il aurait bien aimé le voir de plus près pour constater cela) qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Au bout d'un moment, devant eux, une vielle bicoque qui ne devait tenir que par magie, comme le Terrier pensa Harry, se dressa devant eux. Leur enseignant n'était plus en vu. Ils s'avancèrent devant la ruine pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'un pub, « le trou silencieux ». L'air dédaigneux de Drago fit rire le brun.

-Malefoy si tu te voyais.

-Oublie moi Potter. Surtout que tout ça c'est ta faute.

-Ma faute ?

-Oui, Potter, TA faute. Qui m'est rentré dedans me précipitant sur Snape et activant le portoloin ? C'est toi, Potter.

-Pourquoi on n'est pas retourné tout simplement à Pré-au-lard, lança Harry, une lueur de lucidité dans le regard.

-Le réveil de Potter. Et dire que c'est lui le sauveur du monde magique. Heureusement que tu ne te battais pas seul.

Harry soupira. Depuis leur collaboration il avait appris à ne pas trop s'énerver en présence de Drago, surtout s'il voulait obtenir une réponse à ses questions.

-Il a dit qu'il ne nous avait pas invité à venir avec lui, alors qu'on avait qu'à se démerder, grogna Drago en entrant dans le pub.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil au ciel s'assombrissant avant de s'engouffrer à la suite de son camarade.

Il pénétra alors dans un endroit sans jour, où tout était noir, avant de voir devant lui, un point lumineux. Il s'avança vers ce point mais à peine avait-il posé un pied devant lui qu'il s'étala de tout son long, sur le sol, comme une serpillière. Harry pesta contre lui-même. Le grand sorcier Harry Potter, l'élu, le survivant, celui-qui-avait-échappé-plus-de-fois-qu'il-n'en-faut-au-célèbre-mage-noir-et-qui-pour-finir-l'avait-éliminé, n'était pas foutu de constater que l'entrée d'un pub minable était munie d'un sort.

-Alors p'tit gars ? Toi aussi tu essayes de nettoyer l'entrée mon pub, émit un voix forte et enjouée. Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Harry souleva sa tête et un halo de poussière le fit toussoter. En se redressant sa main essuya une substance poisseuse qui se trouvait au sol. Berck ! Une fois debout, il put admirer un Drago furieux, pestant dans sa barbe, se dépoussiérant rageusement. Quand ce dernier remarqua l'air amusé du brun sur sa personne, il se retourna énervé.

-Vas-y Potter ! Moque toi. Mais sache que tu n'es pas en meilleur état que moi.

Harry se regarda et constata que Drago avait raison. Il était sale et poisseux. Ses mains en étaient noires. Il grimaça de dégoût et s'essuya sur sa tenue, mais ce fut pire. Résigné à ne pas pouvoir faite grand-chose, il se mit à chercher le responsable de cette situation. Le bar était sombre et crasseux. Le miroir derrière le comptoir n'était même plus capable de montrer l'intérieur de la pièce. A chaque table une bonne poignée d'hommes et de femmes en tout genre, buvaient, buvaient et … buvaient.

-Ben alors m'ssieurs, qu'est qui vous amène 'ci ? Reprit la voix grosse voix joyeuse.

Drago à deux doigts d'un homme imposant, muni d'un tablier blanc couleur crème passée, se crispa. Seuls ses yeux en direction d'Harry prouvaient qu'il était vivant. Ce dernier pensa que le blond venait de subir un stupéfix et regarda d'un sourire bête l'aristocrate qui lui lança alors des regards noirs.

-Alors p'tit bon'ome, qu'est que j'peux faire pour vous ? Reprit l'homme toujours enjoué, en déposant vigoureusement sa serviette sur ses épaules, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui alla sans plus de cérémonie directement dans le visage de Drago.

-Commencez par éviter de nous asphyxier, tonna le blond.

L'homme imposant le regarda comme s'il venait de constater sa présence. C'est alors qu'Harry intervint.

-Heu…Nous cherchons le professeur Snape.

-Snape ? Répéta l'homme. Ca me dit rien. Et les gars, hurla-il à l'assemblée, vous c'nnais un Snape, vous ?

De bruits sourds en raclement de gorges bruyantes et de moues interrogatives, la réponse ne se fit pas tarder : non personne ne connaissait de Snape. Drago, maintenant réfugié près d'Harry, depuis l'attaque des postillons, remuait sur place comme si quelque chose le démangeait.

-Drago que fais-tu ?

-Potter, partons.

-Partir ! A cette heure-ci ? Y a que les fous qui feraient ça ! La nuit tombée p'tit gars, tu veux mo'rir ? Grogna l'homme les sourcils froncés.

-Heu… c'est-à-dire, enchaîna Harry.

-Allez p'rce que ta une bonne tête le brun, je vous fais une ristourne à toi et à ton amoureux, pour la chambre. Un vrai petit nid douillé pour les couples à la recherche de moments forts.

Alors là c'en était trop pour Drago. Peut-être qu'il avait dit une stupidité en parlant de sortir en pleine nuit dans la forêt du silence, mais l'affublé de POTTER comme petit ami, ça, s'était de la démence.

-Sachez, monsieur, pour votre gouverne que ce n'est pas MON petit ami, répliqua le blond.

-Bah, t'sais ici, on n'est pas très regardant, lui répndit l'homme en haussant les épaules.

Drago ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

-Alors les p'tits jeunes la Chambre ?

-Oui, merci Monsieur, on la prend.

-Ca f'ra 3 Gallions, p'tit gars.

Lorsque l'homme se fut éloigné d'eux, Drago s'écarta de Harry pour mieux le critiquer.

-Tu aurais au moins pu négocier le prix du taudis dans lequel on dormira, Potter.

-Il nous fait déjà une ristourne Drago ! Je ne vais pas encore négocier ?

-Une ristourne ? Il a surtout vu que t'étais un pigeon, Potter.

-Mais Malefoy, si tu voyais qu'on se faisait avoir pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu.

-Le plaisir de te voir embobiner, Potter.

-Non, je dirais plutôt le plaisir de devoir payer une fortune, la nuit passée dans des draps poussiéreux.

Harry venait de moucher l'aristocrate et il en était sacrément fier. Ça lui faisait la même chose à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à remettre le vert et argent à sa place. Et d'ailleurs il ne s'arrêta pas là, en si bon chemin.

-C'est sans doute ta façon à toi de dire que tu recherches l'exotisme et l'aventure, Malefoy.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Harry serait déjà six pieds sous terre. Mais bon, il n'en était rien et Drago devait encore supporter le sourire vainqueur du survivant. Qu'il avait horreur de ce sourire de tout-va-bien, regardez-je-suis-le-meilleur.

L'homme, qui devait sans erreur possible être le gérant de l'établissement, revint vers eux pour leur tendre une clé et leur indiquer l'escalier qui menait à la partie « hôtel » du pub. Les deux jeunes adultes, même pas encore diplômés de Poudlard, se faufilèrent dans une embrassure étroite et montèrent un escalier à pente droite. Ils débouchèrent sur un minuscule palier de deux portes. L'une portait une incription « privé » (sans doute les appartements du gérant) et l'autre, la « chambre Elisabeth », la leur.

Harry plongea délicatement le bout de la clé dans la serrure. Après deux secondes (il avait compté) d'attente, il tourna la clé une première fois. Un bruit grinçant se terminant dans un « bloc », accompagna son geste. Il attendit encore deux secondes avant de tourner une fois de plus la clé dans la serrure, mais celle-ci refusa de s'exécuter. Le cerveau d'Harry raccorda le neurone action au neurone interprétation, pour analyser la situation : la porte était déverrouillée. Il retira donc la clé et posa lentement sa main sur la poignée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Comment pouvait bien être cette chambre ? Le sauveur était surexcité. La tension de voir cette pièce était intenable. Et oui, depuis la fin de la guerre, il fallait bien se distraire de temps à autre surtout quand on était l'élu et qu'on avait déjà accompli sa mission. Cette aventure improvisée, qui sait, pourrait bien se révéler être très amusante.

Harry ouvrit la porte sur une chambre pas très grande, à la tapisserie rose avec des petites fleurs beiges. Un lit deux places, aux draps couleurs rouge sang trônait au centre de la pièce. Sur la droite, une table avec deux chaises et sur la gauche, une commode et une baignoire en fonte. A la vue de cette pièce, le cœur d'Harry explosa littéralement de joie. Quelle tête allait faire Malefoy en voyant ça ?

Harry se décala de l'entrée pour laisser Drago pénétrer à son tour dans la pièce, mais à peine avait-il mis les pieds dans la chambre, que l'aristocrate se figea, une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Son regard alla du lit, à la table, s'attarda frénétiquement sur la baignoire en fonte, avant de terminer son observation sur l'autre occupant de la pièce. Le sourire satisfait d'Harry sur sa personne lui fit comprendre le laisser aller de son attitude. Relevant la tête, enfilant son masque hautain, Drago pénétra pleinement dans la chambre.

-Je vais prendre un bain Potter. Tourne toi !

Drago Malefoy, traître pour les partisans de tu-sais-qui et toujours fils de mangemort pour les opposants de tu-sais-qui, alla jusqu'à la… baignoire et déglutit péniblement en l'observant._ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce lieu ? Et puis ça, c'est quoi ? On fabrique plus ça de nos jours ! Je n'ai vu ça que dans les livres, moi ! Ça marche comment bordel ! Merlin, au secours. _

Amusé par la situation, Harry alla s'allonger sur le lit. Bras repliés derrière la tête il regardait Drago. Ce dernier se ressaisit, ouvrit sa cape et sortit : un peigne, une brosse, trois tubes différents de crèmes, deux gants de toilette, quatre serviettes, du savon et du shampoing qu'il posa sur la commode. Puis il sortit sept chemises, autant de pantalons et autant de robes de sorciers qu'il fit léviter. Il poursuivit en sortant un miroir à pied et des pantoufles en formes de tête d'ours en peluche qu'il posa au sol. Le tout sous le regard médusé de son ennemi de toujours.

-Malefoy, tu sors toujours avec tout ça sur toi ?

-Je suis ravi que tu ais enfin décidé de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, Potter. C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas ami, malgré les évènements de la guerre. (Harry soupira bruyamment). Tu devrais apprendre à être plus patient. (Harry renifla) Et pour répondre à ta question, depuis la grande bataille, qui a quand même duré trois jours de suite, je te le rappelle, OUI. Il est hors de question que je me retrouve dans la même situation que ces jours là. Pas propre, pas laver, pas de vêtements convenables, pas de coiffure parfaite, et ça pendant trois jours Potter ! Trois jours !

Harry avait envie de pouffer de rire devant l'aberration de la situation, mais il se contenta de toussotements. Il ne faut pas trop blesser sa Majesté.

-Tu sais DRAGO, moi aussi j'étais là ces TROIS jours là, se moqua Harry.

-Potter, tu as toujours été habillé comme un sac. Il est normal que tu n'éprouves pas le besoin d'être impeccable en permanence, lui lança le blond, s'afférant autour de la baignoire pour en comprendre le fonctionnement.

-Faux. Je ne suis pas habillé comme un sac, DRAGO. C'est juste que je n'éprouve pas le besoin permanent de pavaner.

-Je ne pavane pas, Potter, répondit l'aristocrate vainqueur - il venait de comprendre comment activer la baignoire. Et cesse de m'appeler Drago. Je t'appelle Harry, moi ? Non.

-Tu devrais pourtant. Ca te détendrait.

Drago jeta un regard écoeuré à Harry.

-Tourne toi Potter, lui demanda t-il en laissant tomber sur le sol, sa cape.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna candidement Harry.

-Que je sache, tu as bien tes loupes sur ton nez ? Drago retira ses chaussures.

-Quoi ? Me tourner parce que tu te changes ?

-Oui, Potter. (Il dénoua sa ceinture et elle alla rejoindre le sol.) Tourne toi maintenant. Je fais…

-Drago, on est constitué de la même façon.

-Sache pour ta culture Potter que je plais aussi bien aux filles qu'aux garçons, annonça Drago les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Malefoy, je crois que tu te donnes trop d'importance. Je ne pense pas succomber à tes charmes, alors tu peux te déshabiller tranquillement, sans rien craindre, s'énerva Harry.

-Ô, comme ça sa sainteté Potty Potter, non seulement trouve que j'ai du charme, mais en plus veux me mâter à poil.

Harry fut tellement remonté par cette dernière réplique qu'il se leva du lit et alla se planter devant Drago, le mettant ainsi au défi de l'empêcher de le regarder se déshabiller.

-Tu veux peux être un strip-tease Potter ?

-Je demande à voir, railla Harry.

Un défi ? Potter lui lançait à lui un défi ? Quel idiot ! Dans ce domaine là, c'était lui le meilleur. Il était le tombeur de Pourdlard, le meilleur coup de ces dames –et de ces messieurs, ça lui arrivait de temps à autre. Alors un strip-tease, c'était une chose facile. Relevant la bravade qui lui avait été lancé, Drago avança tel un félin sur Harry. Son sourire charmeur aux lèvres et ses yeux brûlants de convoitise, il poussa le brun jusqu'au lit et l'allongea.

Harry, angoissé, regrettant d'avoir défié Drago, se laissait faire la peur au ventre. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier qu'à cet instant le blond était plutôt attirant. Déglutissant péniblement, il regarda Drago se lever, une jambe de chaque côté de ses cuisses. De là, il avait une belle vue sur un corps parfait. Harry trouva qu'il faisait subitement chaud dans la chambre.

Cette impression ne fit que s'accroître à chaque bouton de chemise qui se défaisait. Et quand Drago fit glisser le bout d'étouffe, montrant un torse svelte, aux pectoraux saillants et bien dessinés, le survivant sentit la chaleur se concentrer sur son bas ventre. Lorsque le bouton du pantalon sauta, Harry en eut le souffle coupé et il sentit un feu naître entre ses jambes. Le bruit de la braguette s'ouvrant titilla son pénis. Le pantalon glissa si sensuellement des jambes de Drago qu'Harry crut que bout de tissu le faisait exprès. Cette fois-ci, il sentit nettement l'étroitesse de son propre pantalon.

Drago était vêtu, alors en tout et pour tout d'un boxer noir contrastant avec sa peau si blanche et qui mettait en valeur ses cuisses musclées. Harry aurait donné cher pour voir aussi Drago de dos.

-Es tu prêt Potter ? Je vais retirer le dernier vêtement, gloussa sensuellement Drago.

L'aristocrate, délicatement, fit couler sur sa peau le dernier rempart de sa nudité. Le survivant n'avait jamais vu plus beau spectacle, et, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, il put admirer grâce à sa position, d'abord une toison blonde presque blanche, puis une verge délicieuse.

Dans sa prison de tissu le pénis du brun le suppliait de faire quelque chose. Harry ne put que constater que ce qu'il avait éprouvé le soir de la grande bataille était vrai, réel et insupportable.

La guerre faisait rage. Il se battait depuis plus de huit heures contre les mangemorts en compagnie de Drago et la nuit tombait. Succombant aux plaintes de son binôme, ils avaient trouvé une cachette pour se reposer. A peine assis, le blond s'était endormi, laissant un élu ayant pour seule occupation de surveiller les alentours. Très vite il se mit à repenser aux derniers évènements et son attention comme ses réflexions convergèrent toutes vers l'endormi. Harry passa le reste de la soirée à le regarder dormir comprenant que le seul obstacle à ses vrais sentiments envers Drago venait de s'évaporer.

Toutes ces années de haines et de mépris ne servaient qu'à cacher une émotion toute aussi forte mais plus positive : l'amour. Un amour sans doute à sens unique. En tout cas, la vision si parfaite et totalement nue de son bien aimé était à deux doigts de lui faire perdre la tête. Comme un appel irrésistible, Harry redressait la tête vers le membre pendant du blond, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

-Rouhla ! Les p'tits amoureux je vous dérange. Bah, vous occupez pas de moi. Vous avez le temps de remettre ça, mais juste deux p'tits choses avant que je vous quitte. Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune, alors il y aura pas mal de bruit, et aussi le dîner c'est en bas à 21h. Ben va'la, j'vais vous la'sser.

L'homme repartit comme il était venu après son intervention.

Drago Malefoy, prince incontesté des Serpentards, unique héritier de la toute puissante et richissime famille du même nom, défenseur de la première heure des traditions sorcières : ne pas plier, ne pas supplier, ne pas s'abaisser, ne pas s'humilier,.. et jeune héros de la grande guerre se tenait plié en quatre, caché sous le lit honteux d'avoir été surpris nu dans une position trop suggestive et se répétant inlassablement : Potter t'es mort ! Il s'imaginait déjà ses deux mains autour du cou caramel du brun, le serrant, le secouant comme un prunier. Il voyait déjà le survivant le supplier de le laisser vivre, implorant son pardon à genou ; mais l'honneur des Malefoy étant bafoué, seule la mort pouvait laver l'affront.

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter et sa royale tête d'aristocrate fit la connaissance d'un battant du lit. Cette fois c'était sûr : Potter était mort ! Il allait l'étrangler pour l'avoir humilier de cette façon (il réservait le même sort au rustre sans éducation qu'était le gérant) puis il allait le ridiculiser devant tout le monde pour lui foutre la honte, ou l'inverse, qu'importe.

-Il est parti Drago. Tu peux te relever, dit Harry confus.

Et en plus il lui donnait des ordres. C'en était trop. Repoussant violement la main d'Harry, Drago se leva furieux, prêt à se battre. Il fixa rageusement son vis-à-vis et …Vous saviez que le dénommé Harry avait bien une tête en plus que lui, qu'il était plus large d'épaule aussi, plus musclé, plus puissant physiquement (et magiquement, n'en parlons même pas). Argh ! S'il frappait le brun, celui-ci répliquerait sans ménagement et sa belle peau risquerait d'être marquée. Un frisson de peur parcourut tout son corps : son joli épiderme doux et si parfait, brutalisé par Potter. Ah ça non, jamais ! Il allait se contenter de ce qu'il savait très bien faire : l'injurier.

-Potter ! Toi et tes idées débiles ! Regarde ce qui arrive, cria le blond.

-C'est étrange Drago. Pendant une seconde j'ai cru que tu voulais me frapper.

Comment le savait-il ? Comment l'avait-il deviné ? La stupéfaction traversa le visage de Drago quelques secondes, mais bien vite (remerciant son éducation) il se ressaisit. Dessinant un rictus de dédain sur sa moue, il s'avança et fixa Harry, l'air supérieur.

-Tu détournes la conversation, Potty. Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher ?

-C'est plutôt toi qui détourne la conversation, Drago. Aurais-tu eu peur de moi ?

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Peur de toi Potty ? La seule personne qui avait peur de toi est morte.

-Je suis persuadé que tu voulais me frapper. Mais tu t'es ravisé à la dernière minute. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi voulais-tu que je te fasse un strip-tease Potter ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui voulais que tu fasses un strip-tease, Malefoy. Et d'ailleurs c'est toi qui en a parlé le premier.

Harry commençait à s'énerver.

-Tu aurais pu refuser, continua Drago, voyant parfaitement l'irritation naissante chez son interlocuteur.

-Pour que tu ais une ascendance sur moi ? JAMAIS, hurla le brun.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de voir le regret passer dans la rétine d'Harry. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Dire ça empêchait beaucoup de choses mais de toute façon avec Drago, c'était couru d'avance. Depuis quand l'espoir était-il revenu ? Depuis le strip-tease ?

-Potter quoi que tu fasses j'aurais toujours une ascendance sur toi. Je suis un Malefoy.

Ça y est, il l'avait sorti sa généalogie. Encore heureux qu'il ne présente pas chacun de ses ancêtres. Harry était fou de rage. Il préféra aller s'asseoir sur la petite table plutôt que de continuer cette conversation. Malefoy n'avait pas changé. La guerre ne l'avait pas fait mûrir. Il restait puéril, refusant obstinément le dialogue. Ils étaient de jeunes adultes. Il étaient majeurs, alors pourquoi se chamailler comme des enfants ?

Bien sûr de temps en temps c'était rôle, ça mettait du piment dans la vie : comptabiliser les baffes restait quand même leur sport favori. Mais là… Là, dans la situation actuelle, ne serait-il pas préférable de dialoguer, discuter. Se faire surprendre dans la position où ils étaient, cela ne méritait-il pas une conversation ? Même un « je suis désolé, Drago. Je ne pensais pas que cet homme débarquerait ». Suivi d'un : « c'est pas grave Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute ». Bon, peut-être qu'il voyait trop grand (surtout Harry de la part de Drago). Mais la suite… Il avait bien vu que Malefoy voulait le frapper, (preuve que la situation l'avait gêné) pourquoi le nier ? La putain de fierté de merde des Malefoy.

Harry soupira en secouant la tête. Des éclaboussements d'eau parvinrent jusqu'à son ouie. Drago était dans l'eau. Il se baignait. Harry aussi avait bien besoin d'un bain. Et pourquoi pas ?

Dans l'eau, Drago prenait un bain bien mérité. Il venait de moucher le super héros. Jamais Potter n'oserait parler de ce strip-tease (improvisé) et de la mésaventure avec l'inculte sans s'impliquer jusqu'au cou lui-même. Reposant sa tête sur le rebord froid de la baignoire Drago ferma les yeux pour se détendre un peu. C'est alors qu'un remout vint troubler sa tranquillité. Il n'avait pas bougé pourtant. Le second lui parut suspect et la marée qui suivit le tétanisa : Potter, encore et toujours lui.

Harry Potter, le plus Gryffondor des Gryffondors, héritier des Potter et des Black, défenseur du monde sorcier contre le terrible mage noir, chesfde ceux qui avait survécu et échappé plus d'une fois à la mort en personne (Voldemort) et héros tout puissant de Poudlard, de la grande guerre, du monde sorcier et de la gazette du sorcier, faisait de bulles dans une baignoire en fonte, sous l'œil atterré d'un Serpentard.

Il s'était dévêtu rien qu'en y pensant, trop pressé de rejoindre le beau blond dans son bain. Mais n'ayant pas prévu de plan, passé l'euphorie des premières minutes : l'excitation de la farce, l'entrée furtive dans l'eau, la tête de Drago, il s'était vite retrouvé bête dans une situation embarrassante, sous l'œil inquisiteur et méprisant d'un aristocrate acerbe. C'est pourquoi replié sur lui-même, ayant une folle envie de toucher son aimé, mais aussi la peur de le faire, il faisait des bulles dans l'eau. Et, c'est qui, qui parlait de maturité tout à l'heure ?

-Potter ! Arrête ça, brailla Drago en lui lançant un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Harry redressa la tête, une moue d'enfant prit en fauet faisait briller son regard.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas Harry, Drago ?

-Parce que je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Et sors de mon bain, Potter.

-Ce serait plus convivial, surtout que nous avons fait la grande bataille ensemble et que nous avons partager beaucoup de choses en TROIS jours.

-Je suppose que c'est pour la convivialité que tu es venu me rejoindre.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de poser sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire. Pourquoi diable essayait-il d'avoir une conversation avec un type qui ne doit même pas savoir ce que conversation voulait dire. Drago, qui avait horreur d'être ignoré, lui donna un coup de pied.

-Malefoy, lança Harry las.

-Tu vois bien Potter, toi aussi tu préfères m'appeler par mon non de fam…

-Quel âge as-tu Drago ? Le coupa Harry

-Quoi ?

-7 ans, 11 ans, 13 ans grand max.

Le brun semblait à la fois terriblement énervé et sérieux.

Drago voulut rétorquer, mais ne voyant pas où son camarade voulait en venir, il se contenta d'ouvrir puis de refermer la bouche, cherchant la bonne réplique pour casser son ennemi.

-Tu te comportes comme un enfant, Drago. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas avoir une conversation sérieuse avec moi ? Hurla presque Harry. Qu'est ce que tu aurais à perdre. Ta fierté ? A mon avis, ici, tout le monde s'en fout de ta fierté. Personne à épater, il y a juste toi et moi, Drago. (Harry s'emportait ne retenant pas sa colère). Pour une fois dans ta vie, mets ta putain de fierté sur le côté et discutons.

Harry sortit de l'eau, sans se préoccuper de l'état d'âme de son voisin, dupliqua la grande serviette de Drago, et commença à se sécher. Drago toujours dans l'eau, vacillait entre la colère et la surprise. Potter lui donnait encore des ordres, Potter lui criait dessus, Potter voulait discuter, Potter était sérieux….

-Drago ! Sors de là qu'on discute, lui lança fermement le brun en se parant des vêtements du blond après les avoir ajusté à sa taille.

Le dit Drago fulminait devant l'aplomb de son compagnon d'infortune, mais l'autre semblait si sérieux qu'il s'exécuta. Mais il allait devoir quand même attendre qu'il est terminé de se préparer.

Allongé de nouveau sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Harry désabusé regardait Malefoy s'essuyer. Il était devant son miroir, debout sur une serviette de couleur verte. Il avait séché ses mains avec la petite serviette rose. La grande serviette avait servi pour le corps alors qu'Harry se demandait à quoi pouvait bien servir celle en blanc. Drago se pencha un peu pour essuyer ses cuisses présentant ainsi son postérieur au survivant. La vue plut à ce dernier qui sentait d'anciennes sensations revenir en force.

Souriant légèrement mais bêtement, il se mit à détailler le blond à son insu. Cela ne dura pas longtemps car Drago se saisit de la serviette blanche et se mit à sécher ses parties intimes. Harry bénit le miroir d'être là car Drago était de dos et il n'aurait pas pu voir le blond passer avec véhémence la serviette sur son pénis. Mais pourquoi Drago s'était-il arrêté ? Un autre rituel d'aristocrate sans doute ? Mais on dirait qu'il regarde quelque chose dans le miroir ?

Toujours son sourire béa et son air stupide sur le visage, Harry essaya de voir ce que Drago regardait dans son miroir. Il fronça les sourcils suivit la trajectoire du regard du blond et tomba sur… lui. Un sourcil levé, un moue septique, Drago le dévisageait lui, lui qui regardait, le blond se… Et pu..rée de mer…credi. Harry bondit hors du lit et faussement innocent se mit à compter les fleurs sur la tapisserie. Il ne put ainsi voir le sourire carnassier qui orna les lèvres du vert et argent.

-Harry, susurra une voix traînante mais suave, dans son dos, tu ne voulais pas une conversation ?

Le dit Harry acquiesça de la tête et n'osant toujours pas regarder, un peu honteux de s'être fait surprendre à mater avidement Drago, alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il sentit le lit bouger et s'affaisser sous le poids du Serpentard quand celui-ci s'assit en face de lui.

-Alors Harry, prêts à discuter ? demanda le blond toujours d'une voix sensuelle.

Mais pourquoi m'appelle t-il Harry subitement, se questionna le brun.

Le sauveur du monde magique prenant son courage à deux mains (quel est l'imbécile qui a dit que les Gryffondors étaient courageux ?) souleva la tête pour écarquiller les yeux d'incompréhension. Devant lui Drago était vêtu pour tout et en tout d'une chemise ouverte. Harry sentit que la conversation n'allait pas être simple.

Enfin regardé ! Drago en profita pour écarter les jambes ne cachant absolument rien. Persuadé d'être irrésistible et sensuel, provocateur mais désiré, il se permit même un léger mouvement de hanche.

-Tu ne veux plus discuter Haaaarryyyyyy ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, Malefoy ?

-Tiens, les rôles sont inversés. Je t'appelle Harry et toi tu m'appel…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, Malefoy ? Répéta le brun déjà énervé.

-Tu ne voulais pas discuter, Haaaa

-Arrête avec cette voix débile tu m'énerves, s'emporta Harry.

Avait-il raté son coup ? C'est vrai qu'il en faisait des tonnes. Il savait que sa sainteté Potty n'aimait pas l'artificiel. Il le désirait brut alors il l'aurait brut.

Repliant ses jambes pour une vision tout aussi alléchante, il se lança.

-Tu me désires, Potter, n'est ce pas ?

Harry fit une grimace.

-Ne nie pas, Potter.

-Je ne nie pas, Malefoy.

-Tu veux mon corps ?

Harry soupira.

-Tu n'en veux pas ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Alors approche.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais c'est donnant, donnant.

Le brun se renfrogna.

-Tu parlais de la fierté tout à l'heure et tu disais que je devais la laisser de côté. Tu as raison.

Drago ne s'était jamais imaginé revoir tant de froideur sur le visage d'Harry.

Cela remontait à la grande bataille, la bataille finale. Après avoir neutralisé leurs poursuivants, ils étaient revenus au cœur de la bataille. Le retour fut lourd et douloureux. Les cadavres longeaient leur route. Drago en avait eu des hauts le cœur et il marchait avec difficulté. Il s'arrêta horrifié devant le corps de Grégory Goyle, son ami pas très intelligent, mais très fidèle chienchien. Harry lui avait alors pris la main pour le ramener à la réalité et ce fut à cet instant qu'il le vit pour la première fois. Sans expression, sans sentiment, froid, tellement froid. Ensuite, Harry ne lui lâcha plus la main et ils marchèrent enjambant les cadavres, mais plus ils avançaient et moins Drago reconnaissait son ennemi juré. Lui qui était si jovial, si souriant… Mais il n'avait pas peur. La magie que dégageait Harry à ce moment là était si puissante, qu'il savait que rien ne lui arriverait, comme si le brun le protégeait. Bien sûr qu'il le protégeait ! C'était l'élu, le protecteur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Il aurait bien voulu continuer avec Harry, aller avec lui au devant du Seigneur des ténèbres, mais lorsqu'Harry lui avait lâché la main, Drago avait compris que la bataille finale allait avoir lieu et que le brun pourrait y aller. Le sauveur lui avait alors jeté un dernier coup d'œil, comme s'il avait puisé en lui pour pouvoir avancer et terminer sa tache. Le visage d'Harry alors était de marbre, même lui après des années, n'avait pas paru si froid. Il l'avait quitté à contre cœur. C'est de ça que Potter parlait quand il disait : _nous avons partagé beaucoup de choses_ ?

Drago baissa la tête.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, Potter. Il n'y a rien de mal dans ce que je te propose.

-Je demande à voir Malefoy, l'invectiva le brun.

-Je laisse ma fierté de côté Potter, ça devait suffir.

Harry ne silla pas. Drago le regarda alors droit dans les yeux.

-Tu me prends, tu t'amuses, tu me fais ce que tu veux, comme bon te semble. Tu pourras assouvir le moindre de tes désirs. En échange (il marqua un court silence) je veux avoir le droit de voir ma mère à Azkaban.

Harry ne fit pas le moindre geste, approbateur ou non.

-Le ministère refuse toujours que les mangemorts ait de la visite, même à moi, un héros de guerre, et même pour voir ma mère qui n'en a pris que pour cinq ans. Ils ne cessent de dire que lorsque les visites seront autorisées ils me feront signe, mais je sais qu'elles ne le seront pas avant des années. Mais à toi, Potter, le grand héros, le sauveur, l'élu, le vainqueur, on ne te le refusera pas. Tu es trop important pour eux, ils se plieront à toutes tes volontés. C'est un marché honnête.

-Tu donnes beaucoup, non ?

-Je te connais Potter. Tu as trop bon cœur pour accepter, alors il faut que l'enjeu soit important.

-Si tu me connais si bien, comment peux-tu penser que j'accepterais ?

-Ton regard. Quand tu me regardais tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air satisfait, comme si pouvoir me voir était l'unique chance de ta vie de pouvoir le faire. Je ne sais pas depuis quand tu me désires, mais il semble évident que tu y avais renoncé. Je t'offre la chance de pouvoir le faire.

-Tu penses donc que je suis si corruptible que ça ? Si facilement marchandable ? Tu penses que ma morale et mon honneur se laissent guider par les désirs ?

Drago s'assombrit. L'œil noir de Potter et ses paroles ne lui présageaient rien de bon. S'il savait depuis combien de temps il se battait contre le ministère pour pouvoir voir sa mère… Son seul tort avait été d'être une épouse soumise et d'avoir fermée les yeux sur les activités de son mari et de ne pas l'avoir suivi, lui, son fils quand il le lui avait proposé. Elle n'aurait rien fait de plus que ce que Lucius lui aurait demandé, c'est-à-dire rien, et elle aurait été libre aujourd'hui. Drago savait, grace à son père, que tous les hommes sont corruptibles. Il suffit de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent. Et Harry le voulait lui, il insista.

-Autant de fois que tu le voudras Potter. Jusqu'à ce que ma mère sorte. Presque cinq ans.

Drago n'avait pas quitté Harry du regard, et malgré leur échange rien n'avait changé sur le visage du brun. Le Gryffondor bougea enfin. Il s'approcha de Drago, tel un chasseur sans cœur, face à face, il planta ses émeraudes dans les jumelles grises.

-Je te prends, je m'amuse, je te fais ce que je veux comme bon me semble. J'assouvis tous mes désirs, même sadique autant de fois que je veux pendant les cinq prochaines années.

A chaque mot, Drago avait acquiescé, satisfait que Potter accepte enfin le marché. Son cœur battait la chamade prêt à chavirer, un arrière goût d'amertume ternissait sa victoire. Il savait très bien comment s'appelait ce qu'il faisait et pour se donner plus de courages, il se jeta avec grâce et félinité sur Harry lui appliquant de chauds baisés dans le cou.

Harry repoussa Drago sans trop d'effort et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Quoi ? demanda le blond le plus calmement possible, passant une main dans les cheveux du brun. Je m'y prends mal, tu as des préférences, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Vigoureusement Harry souleva Drago et l'assit à ses côtés. Après que l'air d'incompréhension se soit dissipé sur le visage du blond, Harry, qui lui-même avait repris sa moue habituelle, se lança. C'était à son tour de parler.

-Drago, je n'accepte pas ton marché. D'abord parce que c'est de la prostitution, et que je trouve ça dégradant, et ensuite parce que …. parce …parce que je ne veux pas que ton corps. Le sexe est une étape (Drago toussota). Bon d'accord, c'est super important. Mais pouvoir tenir dans ses bras quelqu'un qu'on aime à mon avis c'est primordial. L'aider quand elle est en difficulté, la soutenir, la conseiller, la consoler et tout ça juste par amour. Juste pour être avec elle, pour faire partie de sa vie, pour la voir rire et pleurer. (Harry marqua une pause). Je suis tout prêt à t'aider pour ta mère, sans que tu ais besoin de te donner, t'humilier ou te vendre. Je le ferais juste parce que ça te fait plaisir, juste pour te rendre service. Gratuitement - notion que tu ne connais pas - parce que l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi n'a besoin de rien en échange, même pas que tu m'aimes. Il a juste besoin de savoir que tu vas bien.

Harry se leva et regarda Drago qui avait la tête baissée.

-Je t'aime Drago. Je m'en suis rendu compte durant la grande bataille. Cette …cette guerre je l'ai gagnée pour toi. Pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Pour que tu n'ais plus à te battre. Pour que tu n'ais pas à mourir. Je ne veux rien en échange. En tout cas rien de faux, rien de factif. Je prendrais ce que tu me donneras. Ta haine, ton amitié, ton …amour ?

Harry s'avança jusqu'à la porte.

-Je t'aime Drago, même avec ton caractère de merde et ton côté petit chef prétentieux.

Sur ce, il sortit.

Drago resta seul dans la pièce, totalement absent. Harry venait de lui dire trois mots que même ses parents ne lui avaient jamais dit, peur d'en faire un faible : _Je t'aime_. Harry avait des sentiments pour lui qui… qui… _l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi n'a besoin de rien en échange_. Le sauveur du monde n'avait pas sauvé le monde magique juste parce que c'était son devoir, _cette guerre je l'ai gagné pour toi_, et malgré tout, _je ne veux rien en échange_. Ce n'était pas humain ça. Ça n'existe pas des gens qui _juste pour être avec elle, pour faire partie de sa vie, pour la voir rire et pleurer_. Jamais on ne lui avait dit ce genre de chose, _je t'aime Drago_ , jamais il n'avait espéré pouvoir entendre ça _même avec ton caractère de merde_, tout ça juste pour lui, _pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien_, une personne toute dévouée à _je prendrais ce que tu me donneras, ta haine, ton amitié, ton …amour_.

_Pour que tu n'ais pas à mourir._

Une personne à moi.

_Tenir dans ses bras quelqu'un qu'on aime._

Une personne pour moi

_Je t'aime Drago, même avec ton caractère de merde et ton côté petit chef prétentieux_

Une personne qui me prend comme je suis.

Ça existe….

_Je ne veux pas que ton corps, je t'aime Drago._


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre **: Je veux savoir pourquoi ?

**Auteur** : Olidée

**Genre** : Romance

**Couple **: Sévérus Snape/Remus Lupin et Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter (pour ne pas changer)

**Disclaimer** : Inclinons nous devant la grande J.K Rowling qui grâce au monde qu'elle à créer nous permet à nous de faire des fanfictions avec ses personnages.

**Résumé** : Il ne tient plus, il veut savoir pourquoi. Après deux jours de longue cogitation, il finit par débarquer furieux en plein cours de potion pour une « petite » explication…

**Note** : Je trouve que Snape est plus jolie que Rogue, c'est pourquoi je l'utilise dans cette fic. Sinon c'est Drago Malefoy et non Draco Malfoy (j'aime pas) que j'utilise, comme dans toutes mes fics. Au début je pensais pas faire un couple Drarry mais finalement….

**Note** **2** : C'est ma première fic sur et je l'ai faite pour mon amie Coqcigrue, qui ma dédicacé son premier slash. Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, merci de partager mes passions et merci de corriger mes écrits truffées de fautes.

**Note 3 **: Ben voila la suite tant attendue. Je pensais être plus rapide sur ce coup, mais mon fixe m'a planté, une semaine avant mon départ en vacances. Si bien que j'ai pas peu écrire un ligne, surtout que là où j'étais c'était que des clavier américain, pas d'accents, le A à la place du q et le q à la place du a, enfin rien pour me facilité la tache. Bref je suis revenu, mais mon fixe, n'en fonctionne pas plus. Donc le temps de trouver le problème de cette machine, de la réparer, etc. et ben, le temps passe quoi. Bref, malgré l'attente, voila la suite de Je veux savoir pourquoi ? DSL si ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment top. La fatigue sûrement.

**Note 4 **: petite lexique pour une meilleur lecture.

Retour vers le passé

Retour vers le présent

_Mots _: pensées des personnages

(1): rira bien qui rira le dernier.

(2): anguille sous roche.

(3): de deux choses choisissions la moindre.

(4) : un petit ange

Bonne lecture.

**Je veux savoir pourquoi? partie 3 **

Avec beaucoup d'aisance et une grâce non calculée, Drago digne hériter des Malefoy, slalomait entre les corps mouvants ivres d'alcool, ignorant les propos salaces et les insultes en tout genre qui volaient à travers le bar. Par Morgane d'où sortent tous ces gens ?

Après la déclaration faite par son camarade à son égard, il avait passé un bon quart d'heure perdu dans ses pensées meurtries, avant de se ressaisir. Un Malefoy ne doit pas paraître abattu, il doit toujours se dominer quelle que soit la situation. Il s'était paré comme à son habitude et était descendu d'un air triomphateur pour débouter sur une véritable fourmilière humaine. Sa moue dégoûtée et méprisante passait inaperçu dans toute cette foule.

Contournant un groupe d'hommes se tenant par la taille en beuglant une soit disante chanson à boire, il se fit violement bousculer par une femme bien en chair. Recherchant une posture équilibrée Drago se retrouva coincé entre deux hommes beaucoup plus imposants que lui, qui débutaient ce qui semblait être un combat.

Paniqué le blond tenta une sortie vers la gauche, mais les supporters faisaient déjà barrage. Il lui fallait une autre sortie maintenant, car il entendait monter, dans son dos, la verve des adversaires. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir un gigantesque poing se précipitant vers lui. Une grimace digne de Weasley pouvait alors se lire sur son visage. Sa belle peau délicate et fragile, allait être grièvement abîmée. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire quidditch, Drago se baissa évitant de peu l'assaut.

Partir ! Partir et vite, tels étaient les pensées du jeune aristocrate marchant à quatre pattes sur un sol immonde, évitant les pieds et les flaques d'alcool. Heureusement qu'il s'était paré d'un sort de nettoyage automatique, sinon il n'aurait pas pu réussir cette exploit … inavouable. Lui, un Malefoy, le dernier de sa lignée, fuyant recroquevillé. Bah ! De toute façon on avait beau dire, il était persuadé qu'il faisait partie des hommes les plus courageux de sa noble famille.

Il avait fait la guerre lui (bon, ce n'était pas un argument très percutant, surtout quand l'histoire est jalonnée de ce genre de faits), mais lui au moins avait bravé sa famille (son père en fait, car de toute façon sa famille n'était pas très grande. Il n'était pas un rouquin), arborant des idées différents et se battant, baguette à la main, pour elles. Alors oui, il était courageux, même à quatre pattes se frayant un chemin parmi les nuisances incompétentes et inutiles de ce bar à cafards.

« Pourquoi était-il là, déjà ? POTTER. C'était la faute de ce monsieur-je-me-mêle-de-tout-et-tout-particulièrement-de-ce-qui-ne-me-regarde-pas. Et où était-il passé d'ailleurs ? Après sa grande conversation et sa … non, non, non, ne pas penser à ça, surtout maintenant. Et si Potter me voyait ? »

Cette soudaine prise de conscience le redressa immédiatement sur ses pieds. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas que le dénommé Potter voit l'objet de ses désirs en position désavantageuse (ou trop suggestive, tout dépend du point de vue) mais belle et bien parce que le super héros du monde magique était son ennemi de toujours et qu'il était hors de questions qu'il est un quelconque avantage sur lui.

Pointant son nez aristocrate en avant, il se mit à chercher son adversaire préféré, mais dans cette marée humaine, il ne distinguait rien, sauf peut-être cette ouverture là-bas. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu avant, de plus il lui semblait que le pub était plus grand.

Soulevant les épaules, rien d'étrange en soit il s'avança vers l'embrassure. Une autre pièce tout autant noire de monde s'offrait à lui. Surplombant la salle il laissa son regard méprisant et hautain balayer l'assemblée.

Cela ne faisait pourtant pas longtemps qu'ils étaient là, et pourtant ils présentaient un état de sobriété bien avancé. A peine leur verre était-il vide, qu'il se remplissait automatiquement pour se vider immédiatement et se remplir instantanément. Ce petit jeu durerait sans doute la nuit, pas étonnant qu'ils soient déjà graves à terre.

Drago passa en revue toutes les tables devant lui pour constater la même mise en scène pittoresque. Des hommes et des femmes entremêlés, riant jovialement sous les effets de l'alcool. Soudain le visage naturellement blême du jeune sorcier se figea. A la table là … non pas possible, une pouliche sur les genoux une autre minaudant un main sur son visage … non ce n'était pas réel. C'était un rêve, un rêve … où plutôt un cauchemar.

D'abord la forêt du silence, ensuite cette mansarde de soifards, après Potter et maintenant ça. Argh ! Pas lui, pas après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, pas maintenant avec la place qu'il occupait dans son cœur.



Drago Malefoy fils de mangemort, destiné à devenir mangemort lui-même, avait passé son enfance à tenter des satisfaire un père autoritaire imbu de sa personne et insatiable, qui lui donnait une éducation aristocrate la plus parfaite possible. Drago avait beau se plier, se courber, se tordre, s'aplatir où s'étaler, il n'était jamais parvenu à rendre son géniteur fier de lui. Emprisonné dans son giron familial, le jeune homme passait plus de temps à tout faire pour contenter son patriarche qu'à se construire une personnalité propre. Il avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à s'écarter de la ligne droite dans laquelle son père l'avait enchaîné, mais à force de conseils, de discutions, et de questionnements, il y était arrivé.

Drago n'aimait pas les moldus, de ça, pas de quoi avoir honte, mais de la à déclencher un massacre il n'en avait jamais été d'accord. Pourtant il n'y pouvait rien, il suivait tête baissé (au 2eme sens parce qu'un Malefoy ne baisse pas la tête) son père, jusqu'au jour où IL lui avait posé la question. « Jeune M. Malefoy, que pensez-vous des idées du Lord ? » Il avait fièrement récité le discours bien poli de son père sur le sujet. Pourtant à peine à la moitié de son texte, son cher et bien aimé parrain avait détourné son regard, l'air las et déçu. Drago vexé s'était alors tu. « Je connais parfaitement les opinions de votre père Drago, ce que je veux aujourd'hui ce sont les vôtres ».

Ce fut, le premier pavé dans le lac de son subconscient. Par la suite, le maître de potion de Poudlard en avait jeté plein d'autres, lui offrant ainsi la possibilité de choisir, de prendre SA décision. L'homme ne s'était pas contenté que de cela. Il lui avait permis de se forger un caractère bien à lui et de devenir le jeune adulte qu'il était aujourd'hui.



Séverus Snape, son professeur préféré, parrain et mentor, buvant d'une main, draguant de l'autre était une vision bien trop insoutenable pour son filleul qui se promit de mettre un terme définitif et irrévocable à cette situation avant demain soir.

Une claque se voulant amicale, sur son dos, le fit vaciller. Le rire gras qui suivit ce geste ne laissa place au doute : le rustre sans éducation. Maintenant qu'il le tenait il n'allait pas le lâcher. Il allait lui expliquer entre quatre yeux, sa façon de penser. Drago se retourna et prit un air des plus malefoyen pour entamer la discision qui allait suivre.

-Ah, puisque je vous tiens, laissez moi vous dire …

-Le dîner va être servi le blond, le coupa le gérant toujours joviale.

-Vous n'aviez pas vu que j'étais entrain de vous parler pour m'inter …

-T'cherches ton amoureux ? J'les installé à ma meilleur table.

Drago se figea au mot « amoureux ». Une fois encore cet homme croyait que lui et Potter étaient ensemble, mais cette fois-ci il ne fit aucune remarque. Il préféra tiquer sur « ma meilleur table ».

-Votre meilleur table ? Fit-il d'une voix traînante. Si elle est d'aussi piètre qualité que la chambre, autant manger dans une porcherie.

Le gérant éclata de rire.

-Décidément p'tit blond t'me rappel un ami de c'bon vieux Sev.

-Quoi ? Croisa Drago le regard écarquillé espérant avoir mal compris.

-Ben ouais, un blond aus'i p'sque com'e toi, mais un vrai e'merduer lui. Toi t'es sympa, v'la passé là, le brun est là.

Pendant que le gérant décrivait ce qui semblait être Lucius Malefoy, il avait entraîné, un Drago, sidéré d'apprendre que son si distingué père avait mis les pieds dans ce bourge, à sa suite. Descendant la volée de 3 marches, ils s'étaient arrêtés à la dernière, juste devant une étroite baie.

-Attendez, répliqua enfin Drago sorti de son trouble. Quand vous dites Sev, vous parlez de Severus Snape ?

-Severus Snape ? Répéta l'homme un moue interrogatrice. Peut-être, termina t-il en haussant les épaules.

Son jeune interlocuteur soupira profondément tout en roulant des yeux.

-Décidément vous êtes irrécupérable, tonna Drago. Et je n'admets toujours pas votre intrusion dans la chambre, j'exige des …

-Oh ! 21h ! j'suis en r'tard. Oh la p'tit, allez va t'installer, coupa t-il une fois de plus sans vis à vis, le poussant pour le faire entrer dans l'étroit passage auprès duquel ils discutaient.

Drago, choqué, se laissa glisser entre deux gros poteaux, pour déboucher sur un petit coin, ouvert sur le reste de la salle, mais accessible que par la minuscule ouverture qu'il venait d'emprunter. Bien qu'offrant une vue folklorique l'attention du blond ne s'y attarda pas ni même sur la décoration passée et vieillote, aux couleurs rouge bordeaux et marron glacé. Seule l'attitude du propriétaire des lieux l'intéressait.

Ce campagnard de bas étage, sans compter d'être rustre, sauvage et impoli était aussi un être extrêmement pervers. Profité aussi honteusement de son minable statut de gérant pour abuser de sa clientèle était tout simplement abjecte. On n'indique pas son chemin à quelqu'un en lui touchant les fesses. Non, non, non, on pointe, GRACIEUSEMENT, sa main dans la direction à prendre. On ne la pousse pas par le cul.

Cette fois-ci s'en était trop. C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le chaudron. Il allait s'occuper de lui, façon Serpentard, et lui ôter toute idée de : Malefoy sympa.

-Je suis ici, héla Harry.

-Et alors, Potty, railla le blond un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Se retournant, Drago vit, en plus de son interlocuteur, deux charmantes brunes enchanteresses. Le sourire méchant du blond se transforma immédiatement en sourire séducteur, mode attrape minettes, option ravage.

Parfaitement félin, Drago s'atabla avec grâce et délicatesse à côté de son camarade. Un bras sur la table, l'autre sur ses jambes, un regard de braise, le gentleman irrésistible faisait déjà roucouler ces dames.

-Heu … Katry et Managol, je vous présente l'ami dont je vous ai déjà parlé : Bob Foimauvais.

Harry Potter, le survivant, amoureux fou d'un Malefoy insupportable, avait parfaitement remarqué le changement de comportement du dit Malefoy. Une pointe de jalousie au fond du cœur, il avait décidé d'affubler son bien aimée, extrêmement aristocrate, fier de l'être et noble de surcroît, d'un nom ridicule. Les regards assassins que lui jetaient le nouvellement rebaptisé, Bob, lui confirmait qu'il avait réussit son coup.

-Ca va Bob ? Questionna Harry faussement innocent.

Drago plissa les yeux et le regarda froidement. _« Bien sûr que ça va ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, hein ? C'est une journée merveilleuse. D'abord la forêt des horreurs puis ce taudis dirigé par un satyre, ensuite le prestigieux espion de l'ordre ivre mort dans les bras de sangsues, et maintenant toi, Potter, ennemi hier, soupirant aujourd'hui tu viens, un fois de plus, de m'insulter. Parmi tous les noms d'emprunts digne d'un Malefoy : Achille de la Courjolivet, Ardus Langchiffte ou encore Phileas Bleck, il a choisi Bob, Bob Foimauvais. Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Que mon merveilleux foie est malade ? POTTER verra bien qui lancera le dernier sort _(1)_. »_

Sans plus de protestation, Bob reporta son attention sur les demoiselles en face de lui, sortant la panoplie complète du tombeur. Le temps ne parut jamais aussi long à Harry Potter que la quinzaine de minutes où l'objet de ses désirs amadouait des proies autres que lui.

C'était trop injuste. Il maudissait sa curiosité malsaine. S'il n'avait pas suivi les deux Serpentards, il n'aurait pas été là, assis à regarder SON Drago flirter avec ces filles. Il ne se serait pas senti si mal à le voir vaquer à une occupation pour laquelle il excellait (rumeur de couloirs à Poudlard). Bien malgré lui, l'espoir d'une relation amoureuse avec le vert et argent, qu'il avait refoulé, l'avait immergé, le tiraillant de toute part, l'obligeant à lui révéler ce qu'il s'était promi de taire.

Il pleuvait, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Le souffle court, il respirait bruyamment par la bouche. Les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage se mélangeaient à l'eau de pluie, et ses cries de détresses s'estompaient dans la nuit glaciale. Il tenta de se redresser, mais la boue à ses pieds le fit glisser. Le contacte visqueux et froid, lui fit comprendre qu'il était vivant, qu'il l'avait battu : le mage noir, le seigneur des tenèbres, Lord Voldemort, de son vrai nom, Tom Elvis Jedusor, était mort. Harry se dit alors qu'il pouvait se reposer maintenant que tout était fini, une vraie sieste où il pourrait réellement dormir.

Une main affolée sur son dos, un voix suppliante entrecoupée de larmes, le tira subitement des confortables bras de Morphée.

-Oh Merlin, non! Harry, Harry …

C'était Hermione, sa bonne vielle amie Hermione Granger, toujours fidèle au poste, elle s'inquiétait, il devait la rassurer et il le fit.

-Mione, je suis pas mort pas la peine de me secouer comme ça, affirma t-il d'un enraillée.

-Quel dommage ! Ça nous aurait fait des vacances prolongées, mieux éternelles, intervint une voix traînante.

Cette voix si « chaleureuse » le fit sourire. Il était vivant et même très en forme. Tout allait bien, alors. Envahi par un sentiment d'allégresse, il se leva. Un peu chancelant son amie l'aida.

-Oh, Harry, tu sais que tu m'as fait peur. Quand je t'ai vu …

-Etaler dans la boue.

-Malefoy, gronda Hermione à l'égard du blond avant de reprendre pour son ami. Je me suis dit …

-Enfin Potter est à sa place.

-MALEFOY, répéta la brune.

-Quoi Granger ? Il n'y aurait que toi qui aurait le droit de donner ta version des faits ?

Le « ah » silencieux qu'elle fit avec sa bouche, et les regard noirs qu'elle lança au garçon blond, le fit sourire. Mione était vexée. Il se sentit revivre. Si la jeune fille pensait répliquer à l'attaque de Drago, ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Trêve de plaisanteries. Il faut lancer le signal pour avertir les autres membres de l'Ordre que le Lord n'est plus.

Pinçant les lèvres, la Gryffondore acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, et leva sa baguette. Celle-ci s'envola sans préavis, et les deux rouge et or fusillèrent du regard le vert et argent qui ne s'intéressait absolument pas à eux. Drago avait à son tour levé sa baguette et un rayon vert argent fusait dans le ciel, dessinant la marque des ténèbres : un gigantesque crâne où un serpent lui sortait par la bouche.

-Je te laisse assener le coup final, Potter, cracha t-il d'une voix imperceptiblement lasse.

Toujours soutenu par Hermione, le regard plein de reconnaissances et de promesses futurs, lui offrant son plus beau sourire pour le remercier de ce geste, il pointa lui aussi sa baguette vers le haut. Du filet rouge doré en sortit et un phénix flamboyant, se dirigea en plein sur la marque des ténèbres, l'éventrant et la faisant exploser. Seul dans le firmament, l'animal ailé poussa un cri de victoire.

Sa compagne lui sauta au cou, folle de joie. Encore plus déséquilibré, il tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser, mais c'était peine perdue, et ils tombèrent dans la boue en éclatant de rire. Il la serra à son tour dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule, pour un moment de douceur, mais son cœur s'étiola. Drago, son binôme durant la bataille, leur avait déjà tourné le dos, s'éloignant, disparaissant presque de sa vue.

Une larme perla dans le coin de son œil. Il comprit alors que rien ne pourrait les unir, qu'il devrait se battre contre ce sentiment naissant, le traquer, l'étouffer dans l'œuf pour le faire disparaître. Sa victoire eut un goût de défaite. Agrippant la robe de sa vis à vis, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps au creux des bras d'une Hermione confuse.

L'arrivée du gérant fit sortir Harry de ses songes. L'homme à la carrure toujours imposante et balèze, avait entouré autour de sa taille un morceau un tissu rose bonbon et portait des gants jaune poussin. Il tenait un minuscule paquet entre le pouce et l'index de sa main droite. Pendant que Drago se demandait comment faisait-on pour avoir aussi peu de goût, Harry lui se demandait s'il y aurait passé de nourriture pour eux quatre.

-Alors les p'tits j'unes, vous liez l'amitié.

Harry fit un petit sourire tandis que Drago, Katry et Managol pouffèrent.

-J'vois vous vous entendez bien, j'espère q'même que ces d'moiselles, vous embête pas t'ro les amoureux, clama le gérant en posant son petit paquet sur la table. A peine posé, le soit disant petit paquet devenu une gigantesque nappe recouverte de virtuailles en tout genre et de boissons pour tous les goûts.

Harry qui craignait devoir allez se coucher le ventre vide se sentit ragaillardi, sentiment qui se multiplia devant l'air déçu des deux charmantes jeunes filles.

-Merci beaucoup M., souria Harry.

-De quoi Potty ? Questionna Grago les yeux plissés.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur leurs camarades féminines.

-Mangeons avant que ça ne refroidisse.

Le dernier des Malefoy passé maître dans l'art de l'insatisfaction grâce à son père, voulut critiquer le repas qu'il avait à peine regardé : de toute façon ce n'était pas la peine il y avait forcement quelque chose qui clochait. Il porta son regard sur l'emplacement où se tenait le gérant : vide. Le propriétaire s'était volatilisé, mais ce n'était qu'à charge de revanche.

La table bien garnie faisait le bonheur d'Harry, Katry et Managol qui mangeaient joyeusement, en racontant les aventures de leurs vies. Les deux jeunes filles étaient des étudiantes canadiennes de première année en médicomagie qui profitaient des week-ends pour voyager. Managol, plus mûre et plus patiente que Katry, avait un regard de chat malicieux qui rappelait à Harry son amie Hermione. Katry vive et empressée semblait agir sans trop réfléchir. Harry qui se faisait appeler Arthur Potty, étudiant lui aussi de première année, mais en formation d'auror, appréciait cette discussion. Bien que son esprit lui disait qu'il manquait quelque chose, il continuait à engloutir les cuisses de dindon grillé, en regardant Katry mangeait avec plaisir un maïs et Managol vidait avec aisance un verre de Whisky pur-feu. La conversation allait bon train quand Managol posa un regard stupéfait sur la seule personne qui n'y participa. Drago, bras et jambes croisés, bouche pincée, les regardait dégoûté.

-Bob Chéri (le dit Bob le fusilla du regard) tu ne manges pas, mon chou ?

-Potty au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, après tout ce ne serait pas étonnant, il n'y a pas de couvert, cracha le blond outré.

-QUOI ? Manqua de s'étouffer Managol.

-Pas de fourchette, pas de couteau, même pas une assiette, argumenta Drago.

Katry s'écroula sur la table, pendant qu'Harry observait la table constatant d'effectivement qu'il n'y avait pas de couverts.

-Mais Bob, voyons, c'est tout a fait normal, l'informa Managol. C'est un pub style médiéval.

-On… On … dididi …. Rait, Ha ! ha ! ha ! Uuuunnn aristocrate Ha ! ha !ha ! Clama Katry entre deux fous rires.

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui manqua de s'étouffer. _Mais c'est un aristocrate_.

Bob, véritable noble, fulminait devant le peu d'intérêt que portaient ces miséreux à son problème hautement important. Il s'éloigna des insensibles pour s'adosser sur la paroi en bois du bar. Une fois que le calme fut revenu, Managol prit la parole.

-Excusez moi, mais j'ai l'impression que vous êtes venus ici par inadvertance.

La moue contrie d'Harry lui donna raison.

-Donc vous n'êtes pas venus pour la soirée de la pleine lune ? Continua la jeune fille.

Au mot pleine lune, Drago frissonna. Etait-ce juste l'évocation du mot et tout ce qu'il sous entendait qui le faisait réagir ou le vent frais un peu humide qui s'engouffrait derrière ses oreilles ? Il ne s'attarda pas sur la question.

-La soirée de la pleine lune, répéta Drago de sa voix traînante.

-Ce pub est connu dans le monde entier pour ces soirées de pleines lunes.

Drago souleva un sourcil d'incrédulité. _Cette bicoque d'alcooliques ? Connue ?_

-Explique la légende Mana, intervint Katry en saisissant à pleine main une saucisse.

Drago grimaça devant ce geste ou alors à cause du vent qui s'engouffrait à travers les planches de bois putrides de l'établissement soulevant une odeur répugnante.

La dite Mana fit un mouvement de tête, lâcha sa feuille de laitue et entama un longue tirade entrecoupée par les commentaires de Katry.

-Il s'agit en faite de la légende de Taverna, la reine de la pleine lune. On raconte qu'il y a longtemps, sur ces terres vivaient un seigneur moldu avec sa famille, sa cour et ses paysans. Ce noble seigneur avait une jeune fille fort belle qu'il ne savait à qui promettre car nul des soupirants qui se présentaient, n'avaient grâce au yeux du père. Un mage passa dans la région et les deux jeunes gens tombèrent fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Le seigneur qui était contre leur union, les obligeait à se rencontrer dans un lieu secret, dans le château, que le mage avait ensorcelé. Hélas, ils furent découverts et le seigneur fit pendre le jeune mage. Ce dernier avant de mourir promit au seigneur une mort horrible de la main de sa fille. Tous oublièrent très vite ces paroles et reprirent leur vie comme si de rien n'était. Seule la jeune femme se mourrait d'amour pour son aimé et se réfugiait dans leur lieu secret resté intact. Un soir la jeune fille demanda à la pleine lune de l'aider à se venger. Cette dernière exauça son vœux et la transforma en loup la journée, fille la nuit et loup-garaou les soirs de pleines lunes. Elle fit planer sur les terres de son père une vague de terreur, convertissant à sa meute les paysans imprudents. La région se vidait petit à petit et la rumeur courait comme quoi le seigneur gardait en son sein la bête. Pour les rassurer, le seigneur promit de protéger tous ceux qui resteraient les soirées de pleines lunes, en les contenants dans le château. Se fiant au jugement de leur maître, dès la première pleine lune, tout furent enfermé dans la forteresse. Dès les premiers rayons de l'astre nocturne, les loup-garou se transformèrent effrayant et mordant les moldus présents. La jeune femme alla jusqu'aux appartements de son père et le mit à mort dans de cruelles conditions. Ensuite, elle fit de l'assemblée sa meute.

Pendant toute la tirade de Managol, Harry avait préparé des sandwichs pour Drago, qu'il lui avait tendu. Le jeune blond aurait bien voulu envoyer Potter se faire foutre lui et ses sandwichs, mais il avait l'estomac dans les talons et acceptait impassible le pain garni avec amour que lui avait tendu son camarade.

-Depuis la région est devenue une forêt, domaine des loup-garou. Et les soirs de pleines lunes, les habitants se réunissent dans un seul lieu pour commémorer ce moment, laissant les loup-garou hurler à l'extérieur.

A cet instant Drago crut entendre un reniflement derrière lui, chassant cette idée saugrenue, il avala son dernier morceau de pain, prêt à répliquer.

-Cette histoire est truffée d'aberration.

-Moi je la trouve très belle, un peu triste et cruelle mais…

-Potty, personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, surtout si c'est pour faire des commentaires sans substances.

-Moi aussi je la trouve très belle, renchérit Katry.

-Oui, mais il n'a pas tort, il y a pleins d'incohérence.

-Alors comment vous expliquez que la région soit le domaine des loups-garous et puis il y a le château aussi, persista Katry.

-Aucune importance, car il est impossible qu'une simple moldu réussisse à invoquer le pouvoir de la lune. Et comment expliquer que personne ne se soit posé de questions sur sa disparition durant la journée ? Comment la magie de leur lieu secret soit resté intacte après la mort du mage ? Et le plus invraisemblable, pourquoi les villageois se sont-ils laissés enfermer dans le château alors qu'ils soupçonnaient la châtelaine d'être la cause du problème ?

-T'as vu tout ça rien qu'en écoutant Managol parler Dra…Bob, le félicita Harry.

-Et je n'ai même pas fait de comparaison avec les faits historiques.

-Et ça donne quoi si tu le faisais ? Demanda curieuse, Katry.

-Ce serait trop compliqué pour un esprit vide comme le tient

-Heu… Bob chéri, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai posé la question, tu sais ?

-Je sais Potty, je sais.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Harry, assassinant Drago du regard, ne disait rien mais il aurait bien pris l'aristocrate pour le jeter dehors par la peau des fesses, l'abandonnant au créatures de la nuit qui peuplaient la forêt. La sage Managol rompit le silence.

-Donc voilà, pour assister à cette soirée ma cousine et moi nous sommes venues du Canada. Et ce matin nous avons visité le château.

-On prétend que le lieu des amoureux serait toujours actif, annonça Katry portant son attention uniquement sur Harry, mais on ne l'a pas trouvé.

-Je vous conseille d'y aller. C'est vraiment très beau.

-Merci Managol, on ira demain.

A cette dernière phrase, Drago croisa ses bras sur son torse, s'adossant confortablement sur la paroi en bois, tout en soulevant un sourcil sceptique.

-J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que d'aller rendre visite à trois pauvres pierres dispersées dans une prai …

Bang ! Le bruit d'un objet contendant projeté avec force contre le mur fit sursauter Drago qui alla trouver refuge sur les genoux d'Harry. Le serpentard que l'on sait très digne, une moue effrayée, le regard en alerte enlaçait à l'en étrangler le brun, par le cou.

« Que… est… », furent les seuls mots que put prononcer le jeune homme aristocrate, car un hurlement de bête sauvage retentit au dehors. Drago se crispa resserrant un peu plus son étreinte meurtrière. Harry qui à première vue aurait pu être ravi d'avoir son aimé sur les cuisses, tentait en vain –il faut dire au vue de la situation l'effrayait aussi- de le repousser.

Un second hurlement prolongea le premier et une symphonie sinistre suivit. Le calme qui régnait alors dans le pub, glaça le sang de l'invertébré (du serpent). Plusieurs coups contre les murs du bar s'enchaînèrent par la suite. Drago et Harry –presque mort- regardaient le bois gondoler à un rythme régulier.

-Une fois par mois, la reine et sa meute sortent les griffes, lança la voix maintenant parfaitement connue du responsable des lieux

-C'est la nuit de la pleine lune, enchaînèrent en cœur le bar tout entier en faisant tinter leur verres.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le brouhaha ambiant du pub reprit, semblant même plus dense. Katry et Managol toutes existées tendirent leurs verres en direction des deux garçons totalement ébahis. Perdant toute superbe, Drago imitait les poissons, une critique muette aux bords des lèvres. Irrémédiablement fidèle à lui-même, Harry une moue innocente, tentaient en vain de comprendre et de respirer.

-Ben, alors les garçons vous trinquez pas.

-C'est ridicule, siffla Drago remis de ses émotions, mais toujours imperturbablement raccroché à Harry.

-Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas compris, lança Katry un sourire rancunier.

-Ne sois pas stupide Katry, j'ai parfaitement compris que cette ruine en bois, était mondialement connue pour satisfaire des ivrognes à la recherche d'un prétexte pour se saouler. Ce qui me sidère, c'est que cette bande incapable le fasse la nuit la plus dangereuse du mois. Vous avez vu l'état de cette mansarde ?

Harry ayant retrouvé la force physique qu'était la sienne avait desserré la pression qu'exerçait Drago avec ses bras, autour de son cou, mais ne les avait nullement retirés. D'ailleurs, plus au fait de la situation grâce au blond, il l'avait à son tour enlacé par la taille.

-Dra… Bob, à mon avis …

-Pour avoir un avis Arthur Potty, il faut d'abord être capable d'analyser les faits, hors pour ça il faut un cerveau.

Harry sourit doucement. Malefoy un jour, Malefoy toujours, et puis tant que c'était lui qui l'insultait, il pouvait l'accepter. Fidèle à son expérience Malefoyenne : ne pas contrarier sa seigneurie, Harry poursuivit comme si de rien était.

-Ce pub tient depuis des années, il tiendra ce soir.

-Ho ! Mais ça c'était avant que tu débarques super Potty. Parce que où tu passes, tout trépasses.

-Katry et Managol vous n'avez pas peur vous ? Questionna le brun.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais peur, rouspéta le blond.

-Tu ne l'as pas dit mais c'est tout comme, insinua Katry.

-Certainement pas, le rabroua Drago. Je constate juste que si le cabanon qui nous sert d'abri venait à s'effondrer, les paysans du coin imbibé d'alcool, seraient incapable de se défendre.

-Moi, intervint calmement Managol, je pense comme Arthur, il a tenu avant, alors il tiendra encore. Donc pas de quoi s'affoler.

-Bien dit Mana, l'encouragea Katry.

-Trinquons dit Harry son verre de Whisky pur-feu à la main.

Un clic retentit sous les regards atterrés de Drago.

-Avez-vous la moindre idée du danger que nous courrons à rester ici ?

-Trouillard, se moque Katry dont l'alcool commençait à embrumer l'esprit.

-Je n'ai pas peur combien de fois faudra t-il vous le répéter ?

-Autant de fois que tu nous parleras de risque, de danger, d'hécatombe railla Harry.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Drago se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle il était : assis sur les genoux d'un homme qui venait de lui déclarer sa flamme, enlacé contre lui. Sans rien laisser paraître de son trouble, il fit glisser ses bras hors du cou d'Harry tout en répliquant :

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'inquiète pour les autres, ils vous tournent en ridicule.

Pendant qu'Harry et Managol pouffaient gentiment, le vert et argent jeta un œil critique sur le reste du bar. Une farandole pêle-mêle où « Où est le loup-garou/dehors » était beuglé, semblait être dansée. De là où ils étaient, il ne pouvait pas voir son parrain, mais il imaginait sans peine ce qu'il faisait : il se saoulait comme les autres.

Dehors toujours à hurler et à frapper les loup-garous continuaient à menacer. Jugeant que l'endroit le plus en sécurité était déjà là où il était : les genoux du sauveur du monde magique, Drago prit sur lui et reporta son attention sur la conversation de sa table. Katry complètement saoule, tyrannisait sa cousine pour aller danser, tandis que celle-ci expliquait à un goinffre sans vergogne les rituels de cette soirée.

-Oui mais comment être sur qu'aucun loup-garou n'entre dans le bar avant la pleine lune ? s'informait Harry.

-Le sort de la porte d'entrée, super héros, tu l'as oublié celui-la ? Pourtant tu t'es rétamé lourdement.

-Toi aussi je te signale, contra Harry stoppant le mouvement de nourriture mise en bouche qu'il amorçait.

Ce qui provoqua la coulée d'un beau filet roux sur une chemise en soie immaculé qui n'appartenait pas à celui qui la portait mais à celui qui tétanisé avait suivi l'action et qui regardait avec horreur le résultat. Que disait-il déjà ? Potter t'es mort ! Maintenant on pouvait aussi lire un article dans la _gazette du sorcier_ intitulé : Grand deuil pour la communauté sorcière, une tache a eu la peau du sauveur. L'article était même illustré, lui, Drago Malefoy dansant sur une tombe la chemise martyrisée à la main. Une pointe de tristesse le tira de sa pensée. Par Salazar pourquoi était-il triste ?

-Potter, murmura t-il pour l'intéressé, tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à manger ?

-Drago, rétorqua Harry des plus sérieux, tu sais bien que mes parents sont morts.

-Serais-tu en train de me confirmer que les moldus, car ce sont eux qui t'ont élevé, sont des êtres sans éducation ? Drago sortit sa baguette.

-Que comptes-tu faire avec ça ? Lui demanda le brun méfiant.

-Parce que tu espères vraiment que je laisse cette tache disgracieuse sur MA chemise ? Et ne compte pas sur le fait que je te laisse lancer un sort de nettoyage. Tu le raterais.

-Malefoy, je ne suis pas si nul que ça.

-En DCFM tu es un temps soit peu doué, mais pour le reste tu es parfaitement Londubatien.

-Oh, tu viens de reconnaître que je suis doué, Drago.

-En plus d'être mal voyant, t'es mal entendant, Potter.

Profondément occupés à se chamailler, ils n'avaient pas vu leurs voisines sortirent un sourire aux lèvres. La première katry nageant dans une nappe phréatique d'alcool, heureuse d'aller enfin rejoindre le cœur de la fête, après tout c'était pour ça qu'elle était venue non ? Et la seconde, beaucoup plus sobre, taquine de laisser les deux « amoureux » ensemble pour des moments plus intimes.

-Toi qui a plus d'argent qu'un Weasley de base, tu devrais te faire soigner, cracha Drago avant d'enchaîner un sort de nettoyage pour faire disparaître la tache. Et un Malefoy averti valant quatre Weasley, il rajouta un sort de nettoyage automatique.

-Pourquoi souris-tu bêtement, Potter ?

-T'ais tu rendu compte que tu es assi sur mes genoux (Harry fit glisser une de ses mains sur la cuisse de Drago qui se crispa) et que les filles sont parties, répondit le sauveur toutes dents dehors.

L'aristocrate se retourna précipitamment pour constater qu'en effet Katry et Managol n'étaient plus là. Sentant que le danger émanait maintenant de l'endroit qu'il avait jugé le plus sécurisant, l'esprit de Drago bougea.

Combien de temps sont-ils restés là sans se dire un mot ? Harry n'en savait rien, mais il appréciait ces moments où rien n'existait d'autre qu'eux. Le blond, un peu ailleurs, avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, le ramenant, une fois de plus depuis qu'il était ici, aux jours de la grande bataille. Ça n'avait pas été facile d'accepter Malefoy comme partenaire, parce que c'était Malefoy tout simplement. Qui aurait voulu de cette aristocrate prétentieux, borné et méchant ? Personne. Ce fut bien pour cela qu'on lui avait refilé le paquet. Non mais quelle idée avait-il eu lui aussi !

Dumbledore leur avait précisé qu'ils allaient travailler en duo et qu'ils étaient libres de choisir leur binôme. Remus avait immédiatement, sans donner l'air d'y avoir réfléchi, choisit Snape. Il aurait dû se douter à ce moment là qu'il y avait parchemins sous grimoire (2). Mais non, il avait juste pensé qu'il voulait surveiller le serpent en l'honneur des maraudeurs mort au combat. Il se rappelle même s'être dit qu'il fallait du courage pour supporter un vert et argent.

Bref, à la requête du directeur, il avait d'abord refusé que quelqu'un meurt en le suivant, mais le chef de l'ordre avait été ferme et catégorique : le phénix avancerait dans les ténèbres par petits groupes de deux. Ok, il ne fera pas son difficile et acceptera la personne qui voudra de lui. Et c'est là que venait son erreur.

Persuadé que son bon vielle et fidèle ami Ron serait son second il n'avait rien exigé, mais Hermione rapide comme l'éclair qui avait vu les couples se former (et Ginny accaparé par sa mère la responsable en chef des ressources humaines et de l'équipement, Tonks au bras de Charlie, Blaise étonnamment avec Krum) calcula qu'il ne lui restait plus que Ron ou Malefoy, que même Pansy avait dédaigné pour un beau brun. De deux sorts choisissons le plus efficace (3) ou de deux chaudrons transportant le moins lourd (3), elle avait fondu sur Ron comme un chat sur sa proie. Et Ron, entre celle qu'il aime et son meilleur ami, choisit de protéger sa dulcinée.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit : « Ok, très bien, vous voulez que je choisisse qui mourra une fois de plus à cause de moi, et bien je choisis Ron ? Parce qu'il avait beau ne pas réfléchir très vite, il s'avait qu'un Serpentard digne de ce nom, comme l'est Drago Lucius Malefoy, ne se laisserait pas mourir pour un Potter.

Leur premier contact fut habituel.

-Tes amis t'on abandonné Potty Potter ? Ils n'ont pas envie de mourir à cause de toi ?

-Non, ils ont préféré céder leur place à quelqu'un d'autre. Toi Malefoy.

-C'est dans cette vaine entreprise que tu places tes espoirs, super Potter ?

-Potter tout court, ça ira. Et où sont tes amis à toi, Malefoy. Ils ont jugé que suivre le fils d'un MANGEMORT dans l'antre des MANGEMORTS était trop risqué.

-Ils ont juste une vision différente de la fin du monde. Pansy préfère passé ses derniers jours sur terre dans les bras d'un apollon sensible à son charme, et Blaise tente la tactique imparable qui consiste à se cacher derrière un gros tas muscles. Et toi, l'excuse de tes fidèles est sans doute protéger la personne aimée.

Le silence qui s'installa ensuite entre eux fut apaisant. Comme enveloppé dans une brume de douceur, Harry se sentit calme, presque comme s'il recherchait à faire la paix avec Malefoy. Sentiment qui se confirma lorsque harassé par une journée de lutte, un ange au visage envoûtant s'endormit près de lui. Et aujourd'hui se putti était toujours là. Un moment merveilleux où il n'y avait plus de vacarme, plus d'odeur d'alcool, de graisse, de sueur, plus de table, de chaise, de pub. Seul comptait le rythme souple du blond, sa peau sucrée et sa présence sur ses genoux.

Une bourrasque brutale contre les planches du pub les fit tous deux sortirent de leurs pensées nébuleuses. Drago, qui se rappelait le cheminement logique de sa pensée, eut une fois de plus l'envie de se déconnecter de la réalité, mais le petit coup d'œil rapide qu'il lança sur Harry le dissuada. Les yeux verts émeraude du survivant brillaient de malice. En effet, le brun, grâce à se soudain rappel à l'ordre, venait de lui faire entrevoir que si l'espoir avait pu renaître, il fallait l'exploiter à fond et que c'était ce week-end où jamais.

Glissant une main dans le dos de Drago :

-Dis Drago ? Nous deux, c'est vraiment sans espoir ?

Drago, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question, ne sut quoi répondre. Après tout, ça ne faisait que quelques heures que cette nouvelle perspective lui avait été présentée. Pour le sauver un loup-garou s'acharna une fois encore contre le pub.

-Ce taudis finira par céder un jour ou l'autre. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas ce soir.

Voyant que Drago faisait celui qui n'avait pas entendu, Harry entra dans son jeux tout en continuant ses caresses.

-En tant qu'héros de guerre nous ne devrions pas craindre quelques loups-garous.

-Potter, premièrement je n'ai pas peur, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce n'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète mais pour mon parrain.

-Et moi qui avais cru que c'était pour les paysans du coin, se moqua Harry.

-Potter je suis sérieux. Dans l'état où il est, il ne doit même pas se rappeler à quoi sert une baguette.

-Bah ! C'est pas étonnant il nous a toujours répété qu'on en avait pas besoin dans son cours.

-POTTER, le rouspéta Drago, en fronçant les sourcils. Tu le fais exprès ou c'est ton esprit qui avance au ralenti ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Drago l'interrompit.

-Pas la peine de répondre Super Potty Potter, je connais déjà la réponse.

Devant ce compliment qui n'en était pas un, « le Super Potty Potter » fit la moue. Saleté d'aristocrate, se dit le survivant, mais il avait un moyen de reprendre le dessus dans cette discussion.

-Ca te plait d'être sur mes genoux, Drago ?

Sire Drago Lucius Malefoy, noble et élevé comme tel resta stoïque face à cette question. Aucun geste brusque, aucun changement de teint seul le laps de temps entre la question et la réponse trahissait son angoisse. Un ouragan passait en lui chamboulant la loi des « un Malefoy doit toujours … » Pourtant passant entre les gouttes de pluie et contournant les bourrasques de vent :

-3eme il y a plus que « quelques loups-garous »

-Et ma main caressant ton dos ?

-Nous sommes dans la forêt du silence.

-J'aimerais t'embrasser.

Drago ferma ses écoutilles.

-Ils doivent être au mois une petite centaine.

-Je suis sûr que tes lèvres ont le goût du sucre.

Harry glissa sa main dans le pantalon de Drago qui se cambra, mais ce dernier tentant toujours d'ignorer la situation, persista dans son discours.

-Les loups-garous ne sont pas comme les mangemorts (une main se glissa sur sa chemise) leurs morsures nous condamnent (la main d'Harry passa de son dos à son ventre laissant sa peau en fusion) et puis (il hésita) et puis (Harry faisait remonter sa main sur ses pectoraux).

-Ta peau a la douceur de la soie, la caresser est un délice.

Drago sentait chacun des doigts d'Harry sur son épiderme. C'était comme une brûlure au fer rouge mais sans d'atroces souffrances. Juste un feu sans flamme qui se consume éternellement. Le jeune sorcier brun avait tracé une ligne droite sur l'abdomen de son compagnon atteignant du majeur le mamelon du blond. L'aristocrate tentait de se contrôler. Il avait envie de hurler, sauter mais ne sachant pas si c'était de peur ou de joie, il hésitait. Salazar, pourquoi hésitait-il ?

-Et puis… s'entêta Drago.

-J'ai envie de jouer avec. Je peux ? Demanda Harry tout en débutant une rotation circulaire sur le morceau de chair carré.

-Et puis, bredouilla Drago le cœur battant à tout rompre, je connais l'histoire des trois petits cochons.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il était aussi fatigué, et maintenant il se mettait à entendre des voix. Il était persuadé avoir entendu Malefoy dire qu'il connaissait l'histoire des trois petits cochons. Il était sans doute l'heure d'aller se coucher.

-Il se fait tard, Drago. Je suis tellement fatigué que j'ai cru que tu parlais de l'histoire des trois petits cochons.

-Mais c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, Potter. Je connais l'histoire des trois petits cochons.

Décidément, il était vraiment las. Les phrases de Drago lui parvenaient déformées. Une fois encore, il avait cru entendre prononcer les mots « Trois petits cochons ». Comme si c'était possible, surtout si ça vient du grand Drago Malefoy. Rabaissant sa main, fixant la moue hautaine de l'aristocrate, le sauveur se concentra. Vraiment il n'avait pas de chance. C'était le soir où jamais pour séduire le vert et argent, et lui il entendait a moitié tout ce que lui disait le blond.

-Excuse moi Drago, mais je suis pas très concentré là, tu disais quoi ?

-Je connais l'histoire des trois petits cochons, Potter.

Harry grimaça d'incompréhension. Il renifla, soupira, se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera du bien, car j'ai l'impression d'entendre que toi, tu me parles de l'histoire des trois…

-POTTER, c'est exactement ce que je dis : je connais l'HISTOIRE DES TROIS PETITS COCHONS.

-Des trois petits cochons ? Hurla presqu'Harry le regard hirsute.

-Ca fait trois fois que je te le dis Potter. Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas cette histoire ? Le darda Drago un rictus au coin des lèvres.

-Si je connais, ce qui m'étonne c'est que toi tu connaisses, c'est moldu pourtant ?

-Moldu, certainement pas, c'est une histoire de sorciers.

-Peut-être, fit Harry. Mais je vois pas le rapport.

-C'est tout toi ça Potter.

-Drago, l'engueula Harry.

-Les trois petits cochons, c'est connu, non ? Tu veux pas que je te raconte l'histoire tout de même.

Un Malefoy racontant l'histoire de trois petits cochons ? S'il voulait ? Mais où était Rita ? pour une fois qu'elle pouvait se faire un vrai scoop en or . Harry étira ses lèvres pour dessiner un sourire d'encouragement. Drago soupira devant tant d'ignorance et débuta son récit.

-Il y a trois petits cochons.

-Sûr, vu que c'est l'histoire des trois peti…

-Potter, ne m'interromps pas bêtement.

-Ils sont de quelles couleurs ? Rose, blanc …

-Rose (Drago marqua une pause, en jetant un regard noir à Harry). POTTER.

-Ok, continue. Donc il y a trois petits cochons.

-Oui trois (Drago leva une main et énuméra). Le grand frère, le cadet et (Harry tentait de pouffer en silence). Potter si ça t'intéresse pas dis le !

-Si, si ça m'intéresse, poursuit, marmonna le brun s'empêchant de rire.

-Le grand frère, le cadet et le petit frère, répéta le blond.

-Et tu connaîtrais pas leur noms, par hasard ?

-Potter si tu continus, j'arrête.

Harry lui fit un sourire enfantin et garda le silence.

-Ils devaient construire une maison chacun. Le petit frère était très pauvre, sans le sous, il bâtit un clapier en paille, qu'il nomma le Terrier.

-Malefoy, le rouspéta Harry.

-Et ses descendants sont les Weasley.

-Malefoy !

-Le second tout aussi pauvre en fit une maison en bois comme cette ruine.

Harry jeta, à son interlocuteur, un regard septique.

-L'aîné.

-Laisse moi deviner, il avait beaucoup d'argent.

-Tout à fait.

-Et il a fait bâtir une maison en brique ?

-Non, la brique c'est pour des gens de conditions modeste. Comme toi Potter.

-Oh ! Merci Malefoy.

-C'était une maison en marbre.

Harry le regarda incrédule.

-Dans l'histoire elle est en brique.

-Sans doute seulement dans la version des moldus.

-Moi je crois plutôt qu'elle est en marbre seulement dans TA version, Malefoy.

-Tais toi Potter, laisse moi raconter. Donc l'aîné avait un maison en marbre et…

-C'est descendants sont le Malefoy.

-POTTER !

-Quoi ?

-Les Malefoy ne … Oublie Potter t'expliquer serait une perte de temps. Donc un jour un loup-garou…

-Un loup.

-Un loup-garou passait. C'était un très grand voleur.

-Il avait pas plutôt faim.

-Pourquoi aurait-il faim, Potter ? Il pouvait se sustenter de n'importe quoi dans la forêt. Non, il en avait après leur argent. C'était un bandit de grand chemin.

-Tu confonds pas plutôt avec Robin des bois.

-Rondin de bois ? Le questionna Drago.

-Non Robin des bois, le bandit qui volait l'argent des riches pour le donner aux pauvres.

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Comment cela était possible, le jeune homme imaginait déjà, un grand brun, costaud, un foulard autour de la tête, débarquant chez lui au manoir Malefoy, pointant une baguette sur sa personne tout en saisissant un gros sac pleins de Gallions. Puis il le voyait dans un petit salon entourer de rouquin plongeant ses mains dans le sac et faisant voler dans toute la salle les pièces d'or.

-Il faut immédiatement arrêter cet individu, Potter, clama Drago en saisissant Harry par les cheveux. C'est un fou, un danger public. Comment la société peut-elle laisser ce mécréant en liberté.

-De quoi tu parles Malefoy, cria Harry en arrachant les mains de sa muse de ses cheveux.

-De ce Rondin de bois. Ce voleur sans morale.

-Au contraire il en avait beaucoup. Le roi lui-même l'a ensuite récompensé de son acte de générosité.

-Générosité ? Maugréa Drago. Faire un don, c'est être généreux, Potter. Prendre Mon argent pour le donner aux WEASLEY, c'est une calomnie, une injustice sans précédant.

Il était beau, clamant haut et fort sa condition d'aristocrate pédant, ces gestes gracieux, sa moue hautain, sa voix affolée, le rendait à la fois divin et ténébreux. Harry le regardait incertain, devait-il le secouer pour le faire taire, où s'approcher pour l'embrasser. Déglutissant péniblement, il opta pour une tierce solution.

-Ce n'est qu'une histoire Drago. Personne ne viendra te rendre ton précieux argent pour le donner à Ron ou à Ginny.

-J'espère bien, Potter. Celui qui fera cela je lui réserve un petit sort à ma façon.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est que de l'argent, Drago. T'es pas un peu obsédé par ça ?

-Pas du tout, c'est juste que c'est mieux d'en avoir que d'être un Weasley.

-Malefoy, termine ton histoire, le rouspéta Harry. Et laisse les Weasley où ils sont.

Drago se redressa de tout son long, pointa sa moue altière, un brin vexé. Soupirant profondément, il avait appris avec le temps que la patience d'un Potter à ses limites et qu'elles sont vite atteintes, notamment si on salissait ses amis.

-Le loup-garou alla devant la maison des deux frères pauvres, il leur ordonna de leur remettre leurs biens. Bien sûr les deux cochons refusèrent alors le loup-garou leur dit : « Eh bien, je soufflerai, je gronderai, et ta maison s'écroulera. ». Comme ils refusèrent toujours, le méchant loup-garou…

-C'est un loup, Drago.

-Le loup-garou souffla, gronda et leur maison s'écroula. Lorsqu'il alla devant la maison du frère aîné, il recommença son cirque, mais la demeure en marbre resta debout. T'as enfin compris ?

-Non, contra Harry en croissant les bras, le regardant fier.

-Potter, t'es bouché ou quoi ? T'as pas entendu que la maison en bois s'est écroulé quand le loup-garou s'est acharné contre elle.

-Si j'ai entendu mais je vois toujours pas le rapport.

-C'était une maison en bois. En bois. C'était une ruine, comme celle-ci. Tu comprends maintenant.

Harry regarda son bien aimé un sourire malin aux lèvres.

-J'avais parfaitement compris où tu voulais en venir Drago. Je voulais juste t'entendre me raconter l'histoire des trois petits cochons.

Drago ferma les yeux, renifla, secouant doucement sa tête, il venait de se faire avoir, et en beauté. Fâché ? Lui ? Pourquoi ? Un nouveau grognement le fit sursauter. Déglutissant, il se cala un peu plus sur Harry mais rencontra une petite bosse. Pas besoin d'être un expert pour savoir sur quoi il était tombé. Décidément ce n'était pas sa journée. Feintant de ne pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, il proposa à son camarade, sans le regarder, de monter. La réponse enjouée, bien trop positive d'Harry, l'effraya un peu, mais il se leva tranquillement.


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis vraiment très contente.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous appréciiez la 3eme partie de cette fic. Pour moi, elle était un peu nul, trop loin de ce que je fais, etc.…. Et bien grâce à vous, je sais que c'était juste une simple impression de ma par. Alors pour vous dire toute ma gratidude, voila la suite de la 3eme partie. Enfin, non c'est pas vraiment la suite. Au départ je voulais terminer ce chap dans la chambre et puis devant mon moral, je l'ai pas fait. Mais les quelques reviews que j'ai reçu, toutes positives, mon redonner du courage et donc voici la fin de la 3eme partie comme je l'avais prévu à l'origine.

Olidée

**Je veux savoir pourquoi -3eme partie, suite.**

Pour vaincre le non moins célèbre Face de Crapaud, plus connu sous le nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom, il avait dû subir un entraînement draconien voir drastique avec les meilleurs aurors de toute l'Angleterre. Cependant rien, absolument rien, ne l'avait préparé à cela : un pub perdu au fond fin du royaume anglais, envahi pour une nuit par des bons vivants. L'art de l'esquive n'était pas son point fort, mais comme il maîtrisait celui de la rapidité et de l'anticipation, il évitait une fois sur deux, les coups de bras, de jambes et d'objets indéterminés qui virevoltaient à travers le bar. Et dire qu'il avait cru que battre Voldemort était la chose la plus difficile qu'il est du faire. Et bien non ! Et il avait du venir jusqu'ici pour s'en rendre compte.

Admirant la roulade arrière gracieusement exécutée du blond qu'il suivait, il ne peut éviter la main droite qu'une joyeuse farandoleuse et fut projeté à terre, sur l'acrobate aristocrate qui tentait de se relever. S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de bruit, il aurait sûrement entendu le « boc » de la rencontre du sol avec le crâne du Serpentard. Mais pas besoin de son pour voir que Drago-de-son-cœur était sonné.

Relevant le nouveau défit qui était le sien, le grandiose Harry Potter, souleva … tenta de soulever … _Merlin ! C'est qu'il est lourd._ Pourtant plus tôt dans la soirée, il l'avait soulever comme une plume. Qu'est ce qui avait changé ? Le repas richement engloutit ou les deux verres d'alcool avalés ? Après avoir tourné et retourné le vert et argent dans tous les sens, Harry finit par le prendre dans ses bras pour l'installer du mieux qu'il peut contre lui. Un nouveau chalenge s'offrait à lui : comment se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre avec ce poids mort dans un charivari pareils ?

Séverus avait bu plus que de mesure, il le savait bien mais il s'en foutait. Il vida sa pinte d'un trait, laissant l'alcool débordant, descendre en cascade sur son menton puis son cou, avant de s'essuyer la bouche du vers de la main. Le sommeil grondait en lui, mais il refusait de se laisser aller. Ses compagnes l'avaient déjà abandonné, l'une ronflant sur la table en face de lui et l'autre allongé, la tête posé sur ses genoux. Il leva sa main, son verre était à nouveau plein et il but sans aucune émotion.

Il voyait à peine devant lui, un tas de gens dansaient, enfin il le croyait, il n'en était pas sûr et une fois de plus il s'en foutait. Fixant un point en face, il sentait ses paupières s'alourdir, sa vision se troublée. Une forme blanche tournoyait sous ses yeux, un nez aristocrate se balançait de droite à gauche. S'il n'avait pas était si saoul, il aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de Drago, son filleul. Il ferma les yeux une nanoseconde avant de les ouvrit en grands (enfin autant qu'il pouvait dans son état) secoué par cette idée.

Se concentrant sur la forme qu'il fixait, il se renfrogna en voyant Potter danser. Décidément cet incapable ne savait absolument rien faire, surtout pas danser. Il se laissait ballotter de ci et de là par les autres. Un air dédaigneux qui ressemblait plus à une envie de vomir, se dessina sur son visage. Soulevant un sourcil ankylosé, il put admirer la chevelure blonde argentée se posa sur l'épaule du brun. Le professeur de potion eut un haut le coeur, DRAGO DANSAIT AVEC POTTER. Le nom des Malefoy tombait décidément en désuétude. Le grand espion de l'ordre du phénix, plus habituellement appelé Mr Terreur-des-Cachots, porta son verre à sa bouche et le vida.

Drago se sentait bercer, comme s'était bien. Alors c'était ça se faire bercer. Il passa un bras autour d'un cou. Lequel ? Potter, forcement. Et pourquoi étaient-ils si prêt l'un de l'autre ? Qu'importe, il était bien. Il passa un second bras autour de la tête de son camarade puis en fit autant avec ses jambes en lui entourant la taille. C'était parfait, tout son corps reposait entièrement sur quelqu'un d'autre. Potter, porteur professionnel, un métier d'avenir pour le survivant, surtout si c'était lui qui en profitait.

Lorsque Drago lui grimpa dessus sans son approbation, Harry sentit bien qu'il se faisait doublée par l'aristocrate, mais mine de rien cela lui fit plaisir. Alors il continua à progresser dans cette foule déchaînée pour arriver jusqu'au petit escalier en pente droite qui les ramenait à leur chambre. En grimpant, non sans difficulté, une à une les marches, il ne peut s'empêcher de se rappeler, qu'il y a encore quelques heures dans la pièce, il dévoilait ses sentiments au blond. Il lui restait encore demain pour savoir définitivement quelle attitude adopter avec le Serpentard. Ils iront au château, qui sait là bas, peut-être….

Il ouvrit la porte avec facilité malgré son fardeau, qu'il jugeait ne pas en être un, et alla étaler le vert et argent sur le lit. Il le regarda quelques minutes, la lumière blafarde de la pleine lune pénétrant dans la chambre, s'harmonisait délicatement avec le teint du belle endormi. Après un soupire, Harry alla fermer la porte. Il ne voulait pas déranger Drago, ni même profiter de la situation. Dormir dans la baignoire ou sur la chaise ? Alors qu'il se posait la question, ses pas le guidèrent de l'autre côte du lit, où il s'y assit s'adossant à la tête de la couche.

Drago ne dormait pas vraiment. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir profiter du brun en l'obligeant à le porter. Et dire qu'il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait même pas rechigné. Si ça avait été lui, il aurait déjà fait regretter à l'individu son geste et de la pire des façons. Ha ! Mais enfin, n'importe quoi ! Depuis quand un Malefoy s'inquiète pour les autres, surtout pour un Potter ? _Je suis tout prêt à t'aider_. Il devait se reprendre. _S'en que tu es besoin de te donner._ Son cœur s'emballait. _T'humilier_. Le jeune homme blond sentit le lit s'enfoncer prêt de sa tête. _Ou te vendre_. Il tourna son visage, ouvrit les yeux et fit Harry plié sur lui-même. _Je le ferais juste parce que ça te fait plaisir._

Drago se redressa. _Je t'aime Drago._ Il se retourna, Harry le regardait intriguer. _Tenir dans ses bras quelqu'un qu'on aime._ Le blond recula jusqu'au brun, l'obligeant à écarter ces bras et ces jambes, s'installant dans le creux de l'ouverture béante. _Je ne veux pas que ton corps. _Harry était perdu, il le sentait au rythme des battements de cœur de son camarade. Il se lova confortablement, repliant ses jambes, posant sa tête sous le cou du brun et enlaçant son bras.

_Dis Drago, nous deux c'est vraiment sans espoir ?_

- Potter…

- Harry, rectifia l'interpeller.

Drago resserré son étreinte.

- Harry, je ne sais pas si un jour je serai capable de te donner ce que tu attends de moi. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'aimer, ni maintenant, ni demain. Peut-être même jamais. En tout cas à l'heure actuelle je ne t'aime pas. De toute façon, je ne me s'en pas capable d'aimer qui que se soit de toute façon.

Harry resta stoïque aux mots de Drago, mais son cœur s'engouffrait dans les ténèbres du désespoir.

-Seulement… je veux que tu saches …. Que tu saches que tu comptes pour moi. Parce que tu es à la fois mon ennemi et mon… mon héro (mot susurrer par Drago qui fit sourire Harry). Et aujourd'hui plus encore. Tu vois Po…Harry, jamais avant toi personne ne n'avait dit qu'il (silence) qu'il… m'aime (la voix de Drago trahissait son émotion). Qu'il n'attendait rien de moi, qu'il voulait juste que je sois moi, et qu'il voulait de moi pour moi, juste pour moi.

Drago s'enfonça encore plus dans les bras d'Harry. Le sorcier brun fixa la lune, un nuage la cachait partiellement

-Merci, Potter.

En même temps que cette phrase le nuage s'effrita pour l'astre lunaire se montra dans toute sa splendeur. Le Gryffondor tira la couverture et la plaça sur eux, tout en se recoquillant sur lui-même pour pouvoir protéger ce qui se cachait entre ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur celle de son bien aimé.

L'espoir n'était pas mort parce qu'il était « son héro » et « qu'il voulait de lui, juste pour lui ».

Voila, voila, c'est la fin. Non pas de la fic du chapitre.

Pour la suite, tout dépend des encouragements que j'aurais reçus. En attendant je tiens a répondre aux reviews que j'ai reçues avant.

**Ishtar205** : je suis vraiment désoler pour les flash backs, je promets de faire un mieux la prochaine fois. Super police et super clair pour des supers flash Backs. Et merci d'avoir trouver mon dernier chapitre drôle.

**CamDark** : tu m'as fais tellement de compliments que j'ai cru que ma tête n'allait plus passer a travers les portes. MERCI !

**Zouzou** : J'ai voulu faire un Harry sérieux (enfin façon de parler) c'est pour cela que c'est lui qui semble le plus mûre. Et oui moi aussi j'adore l'idée d'un Drago racontant l'histoire des 3 petits cochons, c'est tellement lui. HA ! Ha ! Ha !

**Zelda-sama** : Hello. Et ben moi ça va. J'ai mis du temps pour écrire la suite d'abord parce que mon ordi est en panne et ensuite parce que j'étais partie en vacances, loin, très loin au pays du matin calme.

**Eilanbanshee** : Merci pour tous ces compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Merci a tous et a bientôt

Olidée


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tous le monde, j'ai réussit à régler mon problème d'ordinateur et de connexion à internet (ce fut long) mentant j'ai les textes mais plus de correctrices, et comme j'ai pas la patience d'en attendre une, j'envoie mon texte. **Donc soyez indulgents car je laisse des tonnes de fautes**, par contre si quelqu'un est libre et veux bien me le corriger, je me ferais un plaisir de mettre un version sans fautes après.

Merci pour la correction.

Voila, ça c'est fait maintenant les notes.

En note : en **gras **les faits passés, en _italique _les pensées,

Note : wuthering heights Hurle le vent.

Heu… oui, les RAR aussi (parce que ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews):

**Enichi-haru **: la réponse du pourquoi est pour bientôt encore un peu de patience.

**Zelda-sama **: le pays du matin calme, c'est la Corée. Non j'étais pas en Corée du nord, mais en Corée du Sud, et vu tous les problèmes que j'ai eu en rentrant je pense que j'aurais du y rester. Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.

**PerfectDay** : J'étais un peu déçu par mon chapitre 3 (heureusement il a plu quand même) mais le chapitre 4 surtout la fin, je me suis retrouvée. Tu me diras si tu y trouves du changement ().

Merci aussi, pour tous ces compliments à **petite-abeille-suite, Keuriani, dekado, Ishtar205, Camdark, Eilanbanshee. **

Une odeur de chocolat chaud embaumait la chambre. Le soleil naissant traversait, petit à petit, les baies vitrées. Harry s'étira, Drago qui reposait sur son torse, bascula. Le brun le rattrapant au vol, le fit passer sous lui pour l'allonger sur le martela. Il tarda à ôter son regard sur le paisible visage du blond. La bouche sensuellement entre ouverte de l'endormi réveilla ses sens. Les battements de son cœur se mirent à s'accélérer pendant qu'une légère chaleur envahissait son corps. Fixant la bouche finement dessinée du Serpentard, Harry à califourchon sur ce dernier, déglutit péniblement.

La lèvre inférieure de Drago bougea, l'entre jambe de l'Élu frémit. C'était comme un appel sourd, venu des profondeurs de ses reins, qui chantonnait : prends les, suce les, lèche les, baise les. Plus cette phrase martelait son crâne, plus sa verge se tendait. Brûlante coincée dans sa prison de tissu, le membre se durcissait aux promesses muettes des lippes du vert et argent. _Comment peut-on être aussi tendu dès le réveil ?_ Tout en pensant cette phrase, Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa tiré inexorablement vers Drago. _Sans doute la gravité_.

Sa bouche était si proche de sa jumelle qu'il pouvait en humer le parfum, savourer le goût, imaginer l'extase de les embrasser. Il effleurait les lèvres de sa Némésis, souffle doux et chaux, quand un genou s'adossa avec fermeté sur sa virilité. Harry se cambra, ouvrit les yeux, fit une grimace devant le regard menaçant de Drago. Le blond enfonça encore un peu plus sa jambe entre celle de l'homme à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. La promesse qu'un moment de douleur intense dans ses parties intimes, a présent totalement en repos, rappela à Harry qu'il avait pleiiiiiiiiiiinnnn de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Le valeureux et courageux héro du monde magique se retira sans demander son reste.

Drago se leva non sans méfiance envers son compagnon d'infortune qui s'activait à remettre de l'ordre dans les serviettes parfaitement rangées par ses soins, sur la commode. Il s'avança jusqu'à la table pour y découvrir un magnifique petit déjeuné. Au centre de la table se trouvait une gigantesque omelette, où je t'aime était inscrite en rouge. De chaque côtés, une assiettes. Celles en face des chaises vides, comptaient 4 toasts en formes de cœur, placées de façon à former une fleur. Les deux autres étaient remplies de bacon et de petits pots de confitures en tout genres. Il y avait aussi des tasses où l'inscription « mon amour » courait après « chéri », des cruches qui chantonnaient des refrains de chansons et des verres aux motifs de couples enlacés s'embrassant langoureusement.

Après avoir grimacé de dédain, Drago pris un air des plus hautain pour s'asseoir. Il n'avait même pas encore posé ses fesses sur la chaise qu'Harry, déjà assit, le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frits.

-Bonjour Drago, chantonna le brun. Alors bien dormi ?

-Potter, ne fait pas comme si de rien n'était, répliqua le blond les yeux plissés.

Harry baissa la tête, tout en grimaçant.

-Oh, tu as vu Drago ce petit déjeuné semble très bon ! Tu veux que je te serve ?

Le survivant qui faisait tout pour faire oublier son comportement d'il y a quelques minutes, n'attendit pas la réponse de son voisin. Il empoigna l'assiette de toasts en face du blond et les tartina de confitures choisit au hasard. Il reposa l'assiette à sa place, puis y disposa trois tasses et un verre autour et les remplis une a une de thé, café, chocolat et jus de citrouille.

-Bonne appétit Drago, et surtout n'hésites pas a te servir en bacon et en omelette, minauda celui qui avait fait de l'avenir du monde magique, un avenir de paix et de tranquillité en éliminant Celui-Qui-Etait-Maintenant-Mort.

Drago imperturbable, échangea les assiettes de toasts, plaça les tasses de café et de chocolat en face d'Harry.

-Je n'aime pas les choses sucrées, Potter.

-Très bien, c'est bon à savoir pour la prochaine fois.

-Quelle prochaine fois ? Potter, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, pour la simple et bonne raison que nous quittons cette mansarde aujourd'hui.

-Qui sait Drago, un jour toi et moi on peux se retrouver encore une fois perdu et être obligé de prendre notre premier repas de la journée ensemble.

-Oubli moi ça tout de suite, Potter. Ça n'arrivera plus, rouspéta Drago entre deux gorgées de thé.

Il aurait bien aimé prendre son petit déjeuner comme à son habitude, dans le silence. Mais il semblait que cela soit trop en demander à un Gryffondor bruyant, braillard, casse pied. Lorsque Harry se rendit compte que le Serpentard ne l'écoutait pas, il se tu. De toute manière contempler son vis-à-vis était une occupation bien plus distrayante. Le silence qui ravie les oreilles de l'aristocrate dégustant son thé, finit par l'effrayer. Jetant un coup d'œil en face, il vit Harry le regarder béatement des étoiles dans les pupilles. Craignant que le rouge et or, ne soit en train de comploter quelque chose de terrible contre la chasteté (si c'est encore possible) de sa personne, il entama à son tour une discussion sans le moindre intérêt à ses yeux mais qui obligeait Super Potty Potter, à faire fonctionner son cerveau.

Hélas pour lui, très vite, il regretta son geste. La conversation qui avait débuté sur rien déboucha là où elle ne devait pas arriver (selon Drago). Prenant un air des plus sérieux, Harry croisa les jambes et les bras.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé ce que tu m'as dit hier.

-De quoi tu parles Potter ? De ta stupidité légendaire, de la répugnance de ce soit disant pub, de l'histoire des trois petits cochons. Il faut que tu précises Potter, on n'a beaucoup parlé hier, fit semblant de ne pas comprendre le vert et argent, un regard orageux.

-De ce qu'on s'est dit dans cette même chambre Drago.

-Alors tu as aimé ?

-Oui, c'était un peu négatif mais je saurais en tirer parti.

-Négatif pour qui pour toi ou pour moi, Potter ?

-Harry. (Drago renifla) Pour moi. Mais comme je te l'ai dit je saurais en tirer parti.

Drago secoua la tête, repoussa les couverts devant lui et s'accouda à la table.

-Si tu penses que je changerai d'avis, tu te trompes lourdement.

-En amour comme à la guerre, il ne faut pas vendre les baguettes avant d'avoir débiter le bois.

-Tu penses que je tomberais sous ton charme. Tu te crois irrésistible Potter ?

-Harry. Et non, contrairement à toi je ne me crois pas irrésistible comme tu dis. De plus je sais pas si toi et moi nous pourrons avoir une histoire, mais je vais tenter le tout pour le tout.

-La première proposition était tellement plus simple, non ?

-Je préfère la difficulté.

-Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué.

-Tout a fait.

-Gryffondor ! L'insulta Drago.

-Et fière de l'être.

Drago se redressa et croisa à son tour les bras sans quitter du regard son adversaire.

-Préparons nous, lança Harry en se levant.

-Pour faire quoi ? Rouspéta Drago. Voir comment ces ivrognes ont redécoré les murs ?

-Non. Nous allons rendre visite à trois pauvres pierres dispersées dans … dans quoi déjà, Bob. Je sais plus, je crois que tu n'as eu le temps de finir ta phrase, chéri, railla Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Drago avant de retirer sa chemise.

Le blond détourna le regard.

-Potter, si jamais tu répètes à quiconque cette histoire de BOB, tu le regretteras, je te le jure.

-Bien sur mon chou, se moqua Harry en retirant le bas.

-Potter, cria Drago en le fusillant du regard.

-Harry, se répéta le brun nu comme un ver en avançant telle un félin jusqu'à Drago.

Le préfet en chef de Poudlard, s'agrippa affolé à sa chaise.

-N'avance pas Potter, lui ordonna l'aristocrate.

-Harry, persista le survivant sans arrêter de marcher.

-Ne m'approche pas Potter. Sa lèvre supérieure tremblotait légèrement et il était actuellement assit sur le dossier de la chaise.

-Harry, réitéra le brun. Et fait gaffe, tu risques de tomber.

-Alors ne t'approoooooche (il chancela sur le dossier de la chaise) pas. Po…

-Harry le coupa le Gryffondor en faisant un pas.

-Po, fit Drago en tenant le « o » et observant son interlocuteur qui avait levé le pied en signe de mouvement mais qui attendait la fin de son nom pour l'achever.

Comprenant où voulait en venir son ennemi naturel, le serpent grinça des dents, redescendit de son dossier, mais pas de sa chaise, et dit :

-Va te laver, HARRY.

Le brun fit un pas en arrière, un sourire démesuré aux lèvres.

-C'est pas la peine de sourire, Po…. (Harry leva le pied) Harry (le brun recula).

-Tu vois Drago quand tu veux, tu peux, railla le survivant, en retournant à ses occupations.

Nu comme un ver, Harry Potter se balada de ci et de là sous les regards plus si effrayé que cela du blond. Homme de goût, aimant les belles choses, raffiné et délicat, Drago regardait d'un oeil expert le canon qui se baladait devant lui. Admirant la forme de ces courbes, la saillance de sa fine musculature, le galbe de ces hanches, le contour de ces fesses, la sculpture de ces mollets, il commentait avec sérieux les traits rythmés du Gryffondor. _Je me disais aussi hier soir que son torse était appréciable, que ces mains étaient robuste tout en étant douce. Hein jolie petit cul. C'est qu'il a tout pour devenir mon amant ! _

Drago Malefoy, celui qui n'a jamais eu a se forcer pour ne serais ce qu'un flirt, qui ce contentait de rendre les moins mauvais parmi la flotte incalculable de soupirants à ses pieds, venait, semblait-il, de trouver la perle rare. Choqué par ses propres propos, il détourna le regard, portant à sa bouche une tasse de thé froid, qu'il avala d'une main tremblante. _Salazar, pourquoi Potter ?_ Un « Ah houch » du côté de la baignoire reporta son attention sur Harry. Ce dernier sautillait un pied levé, faisant danser sa virilité, Drago déglutit.

-Ah, c'est rien, je me suis juste cogné le pied, annonça le brun en se ressaisissant avant d'entrer dans l'eau.

L'aristocrate préféra ne rien dire, et plaqua une main ferme sur sa propre virilité, histoire de lui expliquer que c'était le cerveau qui commende, pas elle.

Une fois habillée, Harry laissa Drago se préparer à son tour. Quittant la pièce après un « je t'attends en bas », il descendit l'escalier sombre en pente raide. Une lumière jaillissante lui piqua la rétine, pliant les sourcils pour s'habituer à l'éclairage, il en resta muet d'admiration. La pièce qui s'offrait à lui rompait radicalement avec celle de la veille. Lumineuse, joliment décoré par des petits bouquets de fleurs suspendus dans tous les sens et des nappes bleu à carreaux blancs, le pub comptait quelques personnes assissent à boire un café, accompagné d'une part de quatre-quarts dans une assiette dorée, tout en lisant des nouvelles fraîches dans _la Gazette du Sorcier_.

Plus de chats ivres morts à traîner, plus de carcasses titubantes, plus de cadavres à se rouler à terre. Harry pensa que ce changement plaira à Drago et sur ces bonnes pensées il alla à la rencontre du gérant. Après l'avoir remercié pour le petit déjeuné, aussi délicieux que le repas de la veille, il s'informa sur l'itinéraire à prendre pour se rendre sur les ruines du château « wuthering heights », oui c'est ainsi que ce nommait la ville bâtisse où les évènements dramatico-légendaires s'étaient déroulés. Tonyjo, s'étant présenté furtivement au cour de la conversation, l'avait aimablement aiguillé vers un habitué des lieux, actuellement présent dans le pub en ce dimanche, qui serait, à son avis, favorable pour les guider lui et son petit amoureux blond. Il lui avait même proposé de pique-niquer là-bas, il leur préparerait un joli panier bien garni pour l'événement.

Ayant quitté le gérant, il se rendit comme indiqué par ce dernier dans la salle où il avait mangé la veille, scrutant chaque table avec un grand intérêt, cherchant celui qui allait lui ouvrir les portes d'une nouvelle occasion de séduire Drago. A première vu personne, mais en fixant le recoin gauche de la pièce, un corps immobile reposait dans la pénombre de l'encoignure. Cet homme lui semblait être la parfaite représentation de l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire d'un guide, surtout d'un guide de château implanté dans une forêt, où le danger guettait derrière chaque arbuste. Calme, paisible, guettant l'attaque imminente de l'ennemi, capable de protéger ceux qu'il avait en charge, un guerrier brave, vigoureux et mystérieux.

Fort de cette pensée, Harry s'avança, l'homme ne bougea pas. Le jeune sorcier fut impressionné par la maîtrise du guide. Il s'attabla, l'homme ne silla point. Un signal, non identifié, se mit à scintiller au fond des tripes du survivant. Ayant appris à se fier à son instinct, il se mit sur ces gardes. Avançant une main prudente jusqu'à l'homme caché, il le toucha furtivement. Le corps chancela, soulevant une odeur d'alcool passé, s'écoula lourdement sur la table, non sans avoir révélé au Gryffondor un nez tordu et des cheveux trop gras.

Harry frissonna huit fois et eu la chair de poule comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. Il se sentit tomber dans une mare d'accablement, où sa belle balade main dans la main avec Drago (bon ça, c'était peut-être déjà couru d'avance), son pique-nique yeux dans les yeux avec son blondinet favori (bon ok, ça aussi c'était couru d'avance) et sa magnifique tentative de drague, qui réussissait parfaitement (bon eh ! il est permit de rêver, non ?) s'envolait comme une prédiction de Trelaways. Jamais Snape, n'accepterait de le conduire là-bas pour y roucouler avec son filleul chéri, d'autant plus si c'était lui qui lui le demandait.

Petit interlude pour illustrer la situation : 

_Il rêve, il rêve le Harry. Heureusement que Snape est là._

_Il rêve, il rêve le Harry. Un coup pied au cul il aura._

_Il se cachera par là, Snape le débusquera par là-bas._

_Il se fera éclater ici, Snape le piétinera par là._

_Il rêve, il rêve le Harry. Jamais Drago il n'obtiendra._

_Il rêve, il rêve le Harry. Ces yeux pour pleurer il a._

_Il hurlera par là, Snape le fera taire par ici._

_Il se fera pendre par là-bas, Snape le décapitera par là._

_Il rêve, il rêve le Harry. Snape lui réglera son compte._

_Il rêve, il rêve le Harry. Grâce à Snape tout rentre dans l'ordre._

_Il court, il court le Harrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry,_

_C'est la seule chose à faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire._

Fin de l'interlude. Merci et à bientôt.

Drago descendit longtemps après son camarade, et le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui le laissa pantois. Certes, les volets des larges baies avaient été ouverts ensoleillant le bar, mais la décoration était, pardonnez lui l'expression : de la merde. C'était pire que la veille, ce propriétaire, d'un soit disant pub mondialement connu, en plus d'être un dépravé sexuel, était totalement dépourvu du sens de l'esthétique. Sans même se préoccuper des gens autour de lui, il chercha du regard son camarade de classe. Il n'était pas dans la première salle, alors il se rendit dans la seconde. Il trouva rapidement la tête brune d'Harry et s'approcha de la table où le garçon était assit.

Sous ses yeux métalliques, le blond découvrit un Harry catatonique devant un verre de jus de citrouille et un Snape ronflant sur la table. Secouant la tête, Drago s'assit à coté d'Harry, tira le verre de ce dernier jusqu'à lui et se désaltéra.

-Drago c'était mon verre, objecta Harry en le fixant.

Le blond fit la sourde oreille, et continua tranquillement à boire tout en regardant impassiblement son parrain, son professeur préféré, négligemment endormi sur la table, puant l'alcool et loin de l'homme respectable qu'il était.

-Commençons, Harry, déclara Drago en reposant délicatement le verre vide sur la table.

-Commencer quoi, Drago, ronchonna le dit Harry.

-Harry ne te rends tu pas compte de la situation ? Soupira le blond.

La grimace que fit le survivant répondu à sa question, il n'avait aucune idée de se que lui parlait Drago, alors aller jusqu'à comprendre la situation, était chose impossible.

-Tu ne vois pas de Snape à un problème, l'informa Drago.

-Quoi ! C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, Drago. Moi je l'ai toujours su, dès ma première année, je savais qui avait un truc qui tournait pas rond chez lui.

-POTTER. C'est qui, qui fait l'enfant maintenant, hein ? Lança triomphalement le Serpentard. Fait pas comme si tu comprends pas de quoi je veux parler.

Drago n'avait pas tord sur ce coup là, c'est vrai qu'il faisait celui qui ne comprenait pas, alors que tout Poudlard subissait la mauvaise humeur du potioniste depuis plus de deux semaines. Ok, Snape avait en ce moment un plus gros problème que d'habitude, mais a savoir le quel, telle était la question. Mais a en juger par ses dires, la belle créature devant lui connaissait les tenants et les aboutissants de tout ce micmac qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Marquant sa résignation par un faux sourire, Harry laissa Drago poursuivre.

-Bien, comme je disais, notre bien aimé professeur Snape (Harry tira la langue) as depuis quelques temps un petit problème, et puisque par TA faute nous sommes ici nous allons en profiter pour le résoudre.

_Mon rêve de toujours va enfin ce réaliser : je vais aider l'homme qui a fait de ma scolarité un paaaaaaaaradis. Quelle joie ! Rien que dit penser j'en pleure de bonheur. _

-Potter, tu m'écoutes ? Le questionna le blond.

-Non pas vraiment, rétorqua Harry. Le simple faite de savoir que JE dois venir en aide à Terreurman ne me réjouis pas.

-Il n'est pas le seul à souffrir, Potter.

-Harry

-Arrête ça.

-Harry, appel moi Harry.

-Sinon quoi tu vas te déshabiller ici.

-Et pourquoi pas. Il n'y a que nous trois personnes dans la pièce, et ton parrain chéri est totalement amorphe, il risque pas de me voir.

-Tu trouves que tu as un comportement d'adulte, là ?

-Oh, donc moi je dois me comporter comme un adulte en t'écoutant parler, mais pas toi, tu peux continuer à faire l'enfant en en ne m'appelant pas par mon prénom.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi t'appeler HARRY, rendrais mon comportement plus mature.

-Parce que c'est comme ça que font les gens qui s'aiment et se respectent.

-Potter, je ne t'aime pas, je te l'ai déjà dit, non.

-Mais tu me respectes, j'suis ton héro, ça aussi tu l'as dit.

-J'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe, à ce moment là. Non, mieux encore, tu aurais du te casser une jambe à ce moment là.

-Dommage pour toi. Non seulement j'ai toutes mes jambes, mais en plus j'ai une très bonne ouie.

- Et vous n'êtes pas le seul, Potter.

L'échange entre les deux garçons avait été si bruyant qu'ils en avaient réussit à réveiller le troisième homme à leur table. Se tenant la tête entre les mains, le professeur de potion ne semblait pas prêt à leur pardonner l'interruption de son sommeil.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici, hein ? Articula péniblement l'enseignant. Vous n'avez pas pris le magicobus pour rentrer ?

-Parrain on ne va tout de même pas rentrer sans vous.

-Ah, oui ! Et pour quoi, Drago ? Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Comme c'est gentil, comme c'est trop mignon, crachait Snape.

-Parrain, je vais vous aidez.

-Drago, je crois que vous devriez arrêter de fréquenter Potter, il a une mauvaise influence sur vous.

-Et voilà ça va être de ma faute, maintenant.

-La ferme, Harry.

-Tiens c'est plus Potter, mais Harry. Je crois que vous êtes perdu Drago.

-Dans ce cas, Parrain nous sommes perdu tous les deux et vous, vous êtes encore plus au fond du trou que moi.

-Seriez-vous en train de me prendre pour modèle, Drago. Et moi qui pensais qu'avec la guerre vous seriez devenu plus indépendant. Mais vous êtes comme un chien, il vous faut toujours suivre quelqu'un. Si c'est pas votre père, c'est moi.

-Parrain, votre attention à mon égard me touche énormément, mais gardez votre venin pour ceux qui en seraient impressionné. J'ai tâté des crocs plus acerbes. Ceux de mon père par exemple, beaucoup plus effrayants que les vôtres. Alors maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, vous allez me faire le plaisir de dégager votre carcasse, de là en allant vous doucher. Je ne vous indique pas le chemin à prendre.

Harry venait de mettre le doigt sur l'une des questions qui l'avait taraudé après la guerre. **Pour oublier, Drago, il avait écrit sur un parchemin les plus et les moins de la personnalité du Serpentard. Et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la colonne moins était remplit à raz bord. Il avait tellement de défauts que les quelques qualités qu'il lui avait trouvé : beau, intelligent, membre de l'ordre du phénix, aurait servit à dégoûter quiconque aurait poser les yeux sur cette feuille. Il l'avait ensuite placé sous son oreiller et chaque soir, chaque matin et dès qu'il s'approchait de son lit, il jetait un coup d'œil à ce papier pour le dégoûter, un peu plus du blond à chaque fois. Ce ne fut pas les mots écrient sur ce parchemin qui endormit ses sentiments, mais l'indifférence envers lui donc faisait preuve Drago. Pourtant de temps à autre cela ne l'empêchait pas de se demander : _Comment peut-on aimer un homme sans aucune qualité ?_ **

C'est pas qu'il n'en a pas se dit Harry, c'est qu'il les cache. Et en une journée ici, il pouvait agrandir la colonne plus du parchemin sur la personnalité du vert et argent : sensible, déterminé, câlin, et actuellement grâce à cette conversation, il pouvait rajouter…le paradoxe Dragonien. Ce paradoxe, il le connaissait, il l'avait déjà vu, mais il n'avait pas compris que c'est l'un des points culminants de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour l'aristocrate.

Snape ricana, enfin c'était le terme qui convenait le mieux à la gestuelle de l'enseignant, sortant Harry de son trouble. Le potioniste se leva non sans gémir, les effets de l'alcool les lendemains de fête étaient idem chez les sorciers comme chez les moldus. Il posa une main sur les cheveux parfaitement lissés de son filleul.

-T'es bien un Malefoye, Drago.

Et il s'en alla cachant la douleur explosive qui lui broyait l'âme.

Un long silence s'installa à près le départ de leur enseignant. Tonyjo, avait même eu le temps de passer deux fois déposant jus de citrouille et petits gâteaux sur leur table. Harry n'avait pas osé reprendre la conversation, d'autant plus qu'il ignorait comment Drago voulait régler le « problème » de Snape. Cependant profitant de leur mutisme, il se mit à réfléchir à une solution pour entraîner Drago à « wuthering heights » guidé par un Snape propre et sobre. D'abord, Snape. Comment l'amener à lui rendre service ? Problème insoluble, l'espion n'accepterait jamais. Et vis versa pour Drago, le blond ne voulait pas aller voir le château, sans et surtout avec lui.

Oui, mais ne venait-il pas d'assister à belle démonstration d'amour filial. Le parrain acceptant sans broncher d'aller se laver pour faire plaisir à son filleul, et ce dernier refusant de quitter les lieux sans son deuxième papa. C'était Serpentard ça, mais il avait bien faillit être un vert et argent lui-même, alors utiliser quelques techniques des membres de cette maison, n'était pas si inconvenable que cela. Il allait leur dire à chaque fois que c'était l'autre qui voulait y aller. Il trouverait bien un moyen de les voir séparément pour les influencer dans son sens.

Fier de sa stratégie, Harry dégusta le gâteau devant lui, il était vraiment bon. Y avait pas à dire, la cuisine ici, était délicieuse. Il reviendrait rien que pour ça. Il emmènerait Ron et Hermione cette fois-ci, pour qu'ils goûtent eux aussi à ces mets délicieux. Une autre assiette pleine de gâteaux glissa dans un grincement jusqu'à lui. Drago n'aimait pas les choses sucrées. Il les aimait vraiment pas ou c'était pour garder la ligne. En tout cas rien ne l'obligeait à lui donner sa part. Encore une qualité à rajouter sur son parchemin : généreux.

Harry le remercia en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. Rien ne l'empêchait d'être séducteur, et fit fi de la mine contrit du serpent par son geste. Il mangea la seconde pâtisserie avec passion et engouement en repensant à son petit stratagème. Dès que la collation disparu de la table, Drago fit apparaître magiquement de quoi écrire : parchemin, plume, encre. Et poussa le tout devant Harry.

-Mettons nous au travail, maintenant, annonça calmement l'aristocrate.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre. Il était pire qu'Hermione, ce mec. Même un dimanche, loin de Poudlard, il voulait faire ses devoirs ?

-Nous n'avons pas de manuels ici Drago.

L'œil immobile, fixant dédaigneusement son voisin, Drago contemplait la fameuse « stupidité légendaire des Gryffondors ».

-Et nous ne sommes pas non plus à Pourlard, HARRY, tonna Drago de sa voix traînante, un brin moqueuse pour faire comprendre à son compagnon, il était… à côté de la plaque.

Se sentant mené en bateau, Harry n'osa poser la question qu'il avait au bout de la langue : Alors comment fait-on pour travailler ? Mais répondant au diction : pour battre ton ennemi il faut le connaître, Drago posa la question a sa place. L'effet fut immédiat, Harry voulut fuir les regards dominateurs et sûr de lui de son vis-à-vis.

-Harry, (Drago approcha son visage de celui du brun) ne t'ai-je pas dit tout à l'heure que nous avons un problème a résoudre.

Une lumière s'alluma dans le regard du survivant, Snape.

-Nous allons travailler dans le but de secourir notre professeur de potion du dilemme qui le taraude depuis quelques temps. S'il continue sur la voie de l'alcool il finira par PERDRE son travail, et AUCUN élève de Poudlard, ne voudrait que cela n'arrive, surtout pas MOI qui ADORE les RETENUS en sa charmante compagnie.

Drago, qui au début de sa tirade acquiesçait de la tête, avait finit par l'assassiner du regard sur la fin de sa phrase.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis HARRY, tu écris, je dicte.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit écris, Malefoy, s'énerva Harry.

Sans aucun signe de violence, extérieur, Drago approuva. Il tira le parchemin à vers lui.

-Comme tu voudras, Harry. Tu dictes, j'écris, dit Drago étirant les lèvres.

Plus pigeon que lui tu meurs. Drago maître de la situation, savait très bien qu'il ignorait le contenue de ce qu'il devait dicter, il ne connaissait pas le problème de Snape, alors aller trouver une solution pour l'aider relevait de l'impossible. Et pourquoi l'appelait-il Harry soudainement ? Ce n'était pas leur petite dispute de tout à l'heure qui avait fait changé Drago de point de vue.

-Cesse de me manipuler, Malefoy et dit moi ce que tu veux exactement ? S'irritait le sauveur.

Vainqueur, mais n'était-ce pas là son but, Drago replaça le nécessaire pour écrire devant le Gryffondor.

-Ton entière collaboration.

Harry soupira bruyamment, Drago sortit sa seconde carte de sa manche.

-Et je ne t'appellerais plus que par ton prénom, Harry.

Harry était déjà en position pour écrire. Le parchemin parfaitement étalé devant lui, la plume pleine d'encre. Drago tardait, selon lui, à lui dire quoi transcrire. De son côté, le Serpentard était fasciné par la rapidité avec laquelle, le rouge et or avait saisit la feuille. Même Potter était corruptible, il suffisait de trouver son point faible –en l'occurrence lui- et surtout de bien doser –ne pas demander des choses à l'opposé des convictions Gryffondoresques- et le survivant était dans la boîte. Il s'en souviendrait, foi de Malefoy.

Ainsi fort de son succès Drago commença sa dictée.

-Mon Cher Rémus

-Qu'est ce que Rémus viens faire la dedans ? S'indigna Harry.

-C'est le cœur du problème, Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'étais pas là, le jour où le lycanthrope a débarqué avec sa grande question : je veux savoir pourquoi ?

-Si j'étais là et j'ai même entendu la réponse. Abjecte est le mot pour la définir.

-Moi, ce que j'en retiens se sont les tables qui ont défait ma parfaite mise en plis.

-Je vois pas le rapport.

-T'es bien le seul, Po…Harry. Mais comme tout le monde s'en fou et moi le premier, contentes toi d'écrire.

Au bout d'une heure, après mille et un commentaires d'Harry qui irritèrent Drago, une lettre bien tournée, était rédigée. Le Serpentard la lu à haute voix, pendant que le Gryffondor se massait la main.

Mon Cher Rémus.

Personne plus que toi, ne doit me détester en ce moment. Et le culot dont je fais preuve en t'envoyant cette lettre, est tout simplement indigne des souffrances que tu as subi par ma faute. Mais je t'en conjure, à genoux devant toi je te supplie de la lire jusqu'au bout.

Voici plusieurs jours que je tourne et retourne les faits dans ma tête, et je sais que je ne trouverai pas de solution sans toi. Depuis que tu m'ignores, j'ai perdu la faculté de penser rationnellement. Car vois tu, tu es devenu ma seule obsession. Je sais mieux que quiconque ce que je t'ai dit il y a deux semaines. Et tu peux rétorquer à mes arguments qu'on ne connaît la valeur de son qu'on a que lorsqu'on l'a perdu, mais la situation est plus compliquée que cela.

Il faut absolument que je te dise la vérité, car chaque jour qui passe sans toi est un jour sombre où la défaite, qui a tant été ma maîtresse, frappe à ma porte me demandant de lui ouvrit pour recommencer notre danse mélancolique. Mais c'est dans tes bras que je veux être, c'est avec toi que je veux danser. Comment te dire pardonnes-moi sans répondre à cette question : Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté Sévérus ?

Jamais aucun de mes amants n'a été tel que toi, pour la simple raison que toi tu n'es pas un amant, tu es une partie de moi, tu es mon âme sœur, ma moitié. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, je sais ce que je veux, et c'est toi que je veux. Alors pour répondre à ta question, pour une réponse franche, honnête et sincère, retrouves-moi aujourd'hui à la cabane hurlante à Pré-au-Lard vers 17h.

Je t'attendrais jusqu'à ce que tu viennes, quitte à passer ma vie entière enfermé entre les quatre murs de cette maison.

Ton Sèv.

Trop romantique pour Harry, il voyait bien mal Snape dans se rôle, et puis Rémus n'était pas aussi bête pour gober de telles balivernes. Mais bon, il pouvait encore rajouter une autre qualité positive au caractère du blond : fleur bleu. Quand à Drago il était satisfait de son travail –certes Potter l'avait aidé, mais c'était surtout lui qui avait fournit le gros de l'effort. Il sortit sa baguette, l'agita en haut du papier et l'écriture changea. Celle d'Harry fit place à une autre que le brun reconnue immédiatement. C'était lui qui avait écrit tout ça et c'était Snape qui remporterait les lauriers de son effort. Vraiment, injuste. Bah ! De toute façon, son parrain de substitution n'ira pas au rendez-vous alors autant que son implication dans cette affaire ne soit pas dévoilée. Mais qu'espérait Drago en faisant ça, que Rémus retombe dans les bras de Snape ! C'était du délire Rémus avait déjà oublié cet homme imbuvable et aucune explication mielleuse sortie de l'esprit torturé d'un Serpentard ne changerait les choses. Drago serait-il crédule ? Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas Drago dupliquer la lettre.

-Allons-y Harry.

Le survivant n'en croyait pas ses oreilles Drago venait-il d'accepter ? Il voulait y aller ? Si c'était ça pas besoin d'exécuter son plan « diabolique ».

-Tu acceptes ?

-Accepter quoi Harry ? L'interrogea le blond

Le Gryffondor était sur le point de répondre, quand un doigt se posa sur sa bouche.

-Non, ne répond pas. Laisse moi faire. La réponse est non. Non, je n'irais pas visiter le dernier pan de mur resté debout d'une vielle bâtisse, qui en plus semble être d'origine moldu.

Le regard déçut du brun enchanta le blond. C'est pas parce qu'il l'appelait Harry maintenant qu'il devait être gentil l'un envers l'autre, bien au contraire.

-Lèves-toi, Harry. Et puis non reste ici, je vais aller envoyer cette lettre tout seul.

Sur ce Drago s'en alla laissant un Harry plus décidé que jamais à se rendre à : wuthering heights .

Merci et laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit plait.

Olidée


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre **: Je veux savoir pourquoi

**Auteur** : Olidée

**Genre** : Romance

**Couple **: Sévérus Snape/Remus Lupin et Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter (pour ne pas changer)

**Disclaimer** : Inclinons nous devant la grande J.K Rowling qui grâce au monde qu'elle a créé nous permet à nous de faire des fanfictions avec ses personnages.

**Résumé** : Il ne tient plus, il veut savoir pourquoi. Après deux jours de longue cogitation, il finit par débarquer furieux en plein cours de potion pour une « petite » explication…

**Note** : Je trouve que Snape est plus joli que Rogue, c'est pourquoi je l'utilise dans cette fic. Sinon c'est Drago Malefoy et non Draco Malfoy (j'aime pas) que j'utilise, comme dans toutes mes fics. Au début je pensais pas faire un couple Drarry mais finalement….

**Pourquoi avoir mit temps de temps pour publier ce nouveau chapitre?** C'est simple, après mes problèmes d'ordinateur et d'internet, il y a eu la rentrée, et avec elle une emploie du temps chargé qui ne me laissait pas de temps pour écrire. Mais depuis une semaine je suis malade, la varicelle (vous voutez pas de moi), alors j'ai eu un peu de temps pour moi et donc voila la suite de ma fic.

**A quand le prochaine chapitre?** Le prochain chapitre sera publié durant les vacances de la Toussaint. Mais si je le finis avant de remprende la fac, alors peut-être qu'il sera publier avant, mais vaux mieux attendre les prochaines vacances.

**J'ai oui-dire que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Y aura t-il des fics à venir?** Effectivement le prochain chapitre mettra fin à "je veux savoir pourquoi", mais j'ai d'autres fics prévues, toujours avec mes héros préféres Drago et HArry, comme "la princesse et le petit pois", ou "la rose blanche" pour ne citer que ceux qui seront bientôt publiées.

**Que dire à ceux qui laisse des reviews?** Tout simplement merci. Merci de m'encourager, de me dire que vous aimez, ça fait toujours du bien de savoir que ce qu'on écrit plait et cela donne encore plus envie d'écrire. Si personne ne me laissait des reviews, il y aurait longtemps que j'aurais abandonné. Alors laisses moi plein de reviews pour me dire que ça vous plait ou non. Merci aussi pour vos encouragements.

**Je veux savoir pourquoi -partie 5**

Il devait bien être au alentour de 13h, le soleil tapait fort, malgré l'épaisse toiture que formaient les branches d'arbres, il parvenait à filtrer, faisant danser les ombres sur les peaux des trois voyageurs. L'aîné marchait en avant, tel un guide, suivi par un grand brun et un petit blond. Les deux jeunes hommes le talonnaient silencieusement, avançant l'un à coté de l'autre.

Le brun, Harry Potter, plus largement connu sous le nom de « Survivant, Elu et Sauveur » Potty pour les intimes, n'en revenait pas. Son plan « démoniaque » s'était accompli à la perfection. Profitant du fait que Drago soit aller hibouter sa lettre hors des murs du pub, il avait récupérer le panier repas soigneusement garni par Tonyjo après une bref conversation avec ce dernier, quand le professeur de potion descendit. Prenant son courage à deux mains, (c'est dommage qu'il n'en avait pas plus) il alla au devant de l'homme aux senteurs petit marseillais, parfum mer gelée du nord, pour lui annoncer la grande décision que Drago, occupé à faire autre chose, ne pouvait pas lui dire lui-même, mais désirant plus que tout au monde y aller.

A sa grande surprise, Snape accepta sans lui demander plus d'explication. Ils sortirent donc tous les deux attendre le retour de Drago et dès que le blond avait pointé le bout de son joli petit nez aristocrate, l'enseignant avait pris les devant. Harry cachant son panier (il le faisait toujours d'ailleurs) était allé à la rencontre du Serpentard et s'était contenté de lui montrer Snape, partant sur un chemin rocailleux. Le blond l'avait fusillé du regard et s'était mis à suivre son parrain. Merveilleux, non ? Et tout ça sans effort particulier.

De temps à autre, le blond, Drago Malefoy, plus largement connu sous le nom de « la fouine », Dray pour les intimes, jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à son camarade. Et le sourire non dissimulé du brun, ainsi que le panier en osier qu'il tentait de cacher dans son dos, laissait l'aristocrate qu'il était, un brin désabusé. Son plan ingénieux dans les faits, était tellement mal réalisé, que personne, surtout pas lui, ne s'y serait laisser prendre. Mais alors, pourquoi avoir accepté ? C'est qu'il était touchant le petit Gryffondor avec son faux air innocent, montrant angéliquement Snape partant dans une direction ô combien inconnue.

S'il s'était douté qu'il savait exactement vers où se dirigeait son parrain, le pauvre Potter en serait mort de honte. Il y avait un panneau interception en face du pub, et Drago ne n'était pas privé de le lire en sortant hibouter sa lettre. A gauche, puis à droite, c'était la volière, tout droit le château « Wuthering heights » et à droite (le chemin par lequel ils étaient arrivés) le village « Sain et Sauf ». Comment ne pas savoir après ça où le potioniste se rendait.

Et la conclusion arrivait vite quand on savait que Potter voulait s'y rendre, et qu'il était là lui aussi, debout à l'attendre jouant les ignorants. Il aurait pu refuser, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de l'après-midi et puis l'autre tenait absolument à y aller, faisons lui plaisir, alors allons-y. Par Salazard, qu'il détestait cette nouvelle façon de penser à Harry… à Potter.

De son côté, le professeur Snape, Sévérus Tobias Snape, que personne n'aimait appeler, ayant aucun surnom digne d'être mentionner ici (comme par exemple malade mental, abjecte créature, sadique….) avançait les pensées vagabondes. Il n'entendait rien derrière lui, ses deux étudiants devaient marcher en silence. Qui l'eu cru, Drago et Potter ensemble, ça va jacasser sec quand cela se saura. Il y en n'aura même qui risque de ne pas s'en relever.

Il se mit à penser à la réaction qu'aurait le père du blond. Il se voyait déjà annoncer la grande nouvelle à son bon et vieil ami, Lucius. Vu qu'il en avait pris pour perpette et que le gouvernement ne lui laissera pas voir quiconque avant des années, il s'imaginait, être le premier à lui rendre visite, avec six ou sept chérubins brun à la peau diaphane et aux yeux émeraudes et gris, dans les bras. Déjà la nouvelle de la « trahison » de Drago l'avait fait atterré, lui qui était tellement persuadé d'avoir si bien formaté son fils, alors s'il se mettait à imaginer qu'il avait choisit le champs de Dumbledore pour l'amour de Potter, il en deviendrait fou. D'ailleurs, même lui n'en revenait pas, Drago et Potter étaient ensemble! Quelle potion avait avalé son filleul pour être attiré par Potter?

_ Tu juges Harry à cause de ce que t'a fait subir son père, ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il faut que tu réagisses Sév_. Une voix lointaine se mit à résonner dans sa tête, elle le tirait inexorablement vers les chemins de son passé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rendaient dans la forêt du silence. Ce pub, certes gracieux, et son propriétaire, bien aimable, étaient devenus des amis depuis bien longtemps, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais rendus à Wuthering heights. C'était pour lui une perte de temps considérable d'aller se promener dans des ruines. Mais cette fois-ci, et aussi après un large travaille psychologique de la part de son amant, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de faire plaisir à son petit lycanthrope.

Le soleil brillait comme aujourd'hui et comme aujourd'hui l'ancien Gryffondor avait pris un panier pique-nique. Ils marchaient blottit l'un contre l'autre. Comment oublier la chaleur de la main de Rémus dans la sienne, ses regards doux et ses lèvres envoûtantes? Séverus sentit ses yeux le picoter, les fermant tout en secouant légèrement la tête. Il se rappela de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue en chemin. Par quoi avait-elle commencé ? Il n'en savait rien mais elle avait débouché assez rapidement sur le fils Potter. Rém lui reprochait de faire jouer d'anciennes querelles dans sa relation avec Potter. Il jugeait que cela était mal, d'autant plus que le jeune homme le (Rémus) considérait comme un membre de sa famille. Le lycanthrope était allé jusqu'à rajouter que lui aussi, Séverus, était devenu un membre la grande famille du survivant puisqu'ils étaient ensemble, avant d'apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Lui Séverus Snape, membre de la famille Potter et puis quoi encore! Alors pourquoi avoir accepter la proposition du jeune homme? Il l'avait bien vu arriver avec ses grosses pattes de lion, un plan certes Serpentarien, mais exécuté sans finesse, ni grâce, ne pouvait tromper personne, et surtout pas lui. Il avait donc accepté de tirer un trait sur son passé et d'aller de l'avant? Où c'était-il juste incliner devant l'amour qu'éprouvaient les deux garçons? Où encore n'était-ce pas plutôt la réaction qu'il voulait obtenir quand on le voyait, lui, avec Rémus?

Le potioniste se glissa entre deux énormes arbres et déboucha sur une clairière verdoyante. Devant lui se dressait un impressionnant château en ruine baignant dans une auréole de lumière. _T'as vu comme c'est beau! Tu t'imaginais pas ça comme ça, hein, Sèv._ Une fois de plus la voix de Rémus surgissant du passé venait résonner dans sa tête. Il le voyait à ses côtés lui tenant la main, le fixant de son regard sombre et l'envoûtant de son sourire. Ils visitèrent ensemble le château, imaginant la vie de châtelain. Au bout d'une long moment, il avaient finit pas déboucher sur une jardin mal entretenu, mais très fleurie, ils en avaient conclut qu'il devait s'agir du parc privée du château, et Rémus fou de joie avait installé la nappe pour pique-nique au pieds d'une pommier en fleur.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les pas de l'enseignant le conduisirent dans le parc puis sous l'arbre. Harry et Drago continuaient à le suivre, émerveillés devant la bâtisse en pierre qui se développait devant eux. Drago devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, Wuthering heights semblait pas mal du tout. Mais il gardait son air contrarie, il ne voulait surtout pas montrer au Gryffondor qu'il avait eu raison de le traîner jusqu'ici. Harry lui en avait oublier de cacher son panier, et observait intéressé les alentours.

Séverus s'adossa au pommier et chassa sans ménagement les deux garçons. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'eux dans ses pieds, et puis s'ils étaient assez grands pour fricoter ensemble, il l'était aussi pour visiter un château. Drago s'indigna, Harry grommela, mais ils laissèrent leur professeur seul avec le repas. Le directeur de la maison des Serpentards, les regarda s'en aller. Il lui sembla alors que Drago était plus confiant, plus calme comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation. Potter se présentait-il en pro chevalier? Et de son coté Harry lui semblait plus mature, plus adulte, comme si fréquenter le blond l'avait fait grandir. Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, ces deux là se complétaient et étaient donc bien fait pour être ensemble.

Dans un profond soupire, Sévérus se dit qu'il ne ferait rien pour les empêcher de vivre leur histoire d'amour en tout quiétude. Mais il ne confirmerait rien non plus, il tenait trop à sa réputation, bâtit après de longues années de sadisme, de punition, d'intransigeance et de souffrance envers ses élèves. N'est pas Terreur des cachots qui veut.

Un souffle doux caressa ses lèvres, il reconnu l'odeur de son « p'tit loup ». Décidément avec ou sans alcool, la présence du lycanthrope le poursuivait sans cesse. Sa chevelure raide et grasse tomba sur le côté, ses yeux se voilèrent, il laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Des jours plus tard, dès qu'ils en avaient le temps, Sévérus et Rémus se rendaient à Wuthering heights. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, devant une des tours de gardes du château, celle qui faisait face à un petit plateau de coquelicots, ils étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre. Séverus était sur le dos, pendant que Rémus reposait sur son torse. Le potioniste regardait le ciel, le cœur léger quand une main se glissa dans son pantalon. Il se figea de surprise. Il n'avait pas du tout sentit les petites manigances de son amant jusqu'à ce moment là, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il se détendit et laissa le loup-garou s'amuser avec son pénis. Les frictions que lui promulguait Rémus, mettaient son corps en ébullition et des petits gémissements se perdaient dans le fond de sa voix.

Le professeur de DCFM se redressa, arrêta de masser avec vigueur l'intimité de son amant et se mit à califourchon sur ce dernier.

-Je peux être taquin? Lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Tu ne l'ais pas déjà? Lui répondit Séverus un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Le lycanthrope de l'ordre du phénix posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'espion préféré de Dumbledore, un long baiser s'en suivit où leur langue dansait l'une contre l'autre. Quand Rémus coupa le contact, faisant raller de frustration son compagnon, il se mit à dandiner des hanches, provocant le frottement de leur sexe mutuel. Rémus bien décidé à se laisser aller, ne cachait pas son contentement et râlaitsans contrainte. Séverus posa ses mains sur le cuisses de celui qui le chevauchait, ce dernier les fit glisser sous sa chemise, et Sév caressa le torse de son collège, rapide comme l'éclaire, (sans doute une aptitude de loup-garou) Rem, déboutonna sa chemise pour offrir à sa « p'tit terreur » deux mamelons durcit. Avare de plaisir, la Terreur des cachots se précipita sur les petits bout de chair. Du bout des doigts, de la langue, ou des dents, il se mit à jouer avec pendant que ce dernier cambré continuait sa danse du plaisir.

Une autre main se glissa, entre les jambes du potioniste. Il ouvrit les yeux, le souffle cour, le coeur battant, pour découvrir qu'elle était l'autre main qui se posait sur sa virilité, et se crispa de dégoût. Non pas parce que le fait de se procurer du plaisir seul était dégradant, mais au vu des circonstances actuelles, ce geste le rendit morose. Les yeux encore dans le floue, une idée lumineuse éclaira son esprit. Un verre, il avait besoin d'un verre. Un verre puis un autre et encore un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus s'en relever. Un bond, le très craint, Séverus Snape, se leva et repartit en direction du pub avec qu'une seule idée en tête : boire, boire, boire.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Drago qui avaient déambulé dans le château en ruine, étaient entrés dans une sorte de grotte embrumée ouverte sur un lac. Devant la beauté du lieu, ils étaient allés s'asseoir sur la pelouse savamment soignée. Après une courte conversation sur la nature magique de l'endroit et la juste supposition de son identité : la cachette secrète des amoureux, ils s'étaient retrouvés allongé.

Harry de trois-quarts, caressait délicatement le torse de Drago. Il lui avait déboutonné la chemise, rabattu les pans de tissus sur le coté et s'amusait à dessiner des lettres sur sa peau dénudé. Ce petit jeu durait depuis quelque temps et le blond avait presque finit de déchiffrer la phrase que lui écrivait le Gyffondor sur le ventre. Le brun fit deux longs traits droits, puis un court horizontalement.

-Alors cette lettre c'est quoi ? Roucoula Harry

Drago bras repliés derrière la tête, regardant avec un sourire béa sur le visage, le ciel blanc cassé qui dansait au-dessus de lui, plongea son regard dans celui du brun.

-Tu as fais un H, Harry, répondit le Serpentard joyeux.

-Oui c'est ça, enchaîna le brun. Maintenant la lettre suivante.

-Pas la peine Harry, le stoppa le blond un sourire mi-sarcastique mi-taquin aux lèvres. Je sais qu'ensuite tu ferras un A, deux R et un Y.

-Ah, tu as deviné, lança le Gryffondor faussement déçu. Alors, tu peux compléter la phrase ?

-Oui. « Drago doit laisser une chance à Harry ».

-Oui, c'est ça répéta Harry en tortillant l'un des mamelons de son compagnon.

-Une chance de quoi, Harry ? Demanda innocemment le blond qui admirait les traits robuste et bien dessinés du visage de son soupirant.

-Une chance de ça … susurra le brun en faisant descendant sa main jusqu'au bas du ventre de Drago avant de la faire glisser dans le pantalon du vert et argent.

Une fois sa main posée sur la virilité du blond, il appuya doucement mais sûrement dessus. Il la sentit se durcir dans la prison de tissus de son boxer, et reporta son regard sur le visage de son bien aimé. Le splendide spectacle qui se présentait à lui enflamma à son tour sa propre virilité.Le Serpentard, les yeux fermés, mordant le coin de sa lèvre inférieur, rougissait de plaisir. Soudain la chemise d'Harry s'ouvrit, et la main de Drago grimpa sur le torse du rouge et or.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il n'en savait rien, et il s'en moquait. Et cela l'inquiétait. Par Salazar pourquoi ne pas s'inquiété d'un chose aussi troublante que ce se faire peloter par Harry ? Il était là allongé, souriant bêtement à cet imbécile, et maintenant il lui… il lui… ils s'embrassaient ? Mais depuis quand s'embrassaient-ils ? Drago se détendit un peu plus et gémit de plaisir quand il sentit la langue d'Harry danser dans sa bouche. Quel pied, Merlin !!! Le Serpentard réouvrit les yeux.

Harry dominait Drago. Assis sur ses genoux, il avait fait glisser son compagnon sur ses cuisses en lui écartant les jambes. Après avoir contempler le pénis du blond, il l'avait surélevé et l'avait mis en bouche. Le Gryffondor voyait enfin son rêve se réaliser. Il faisait de léger va-et-vient avec sa tête, procurant une douce friction sur les partis intimes de Drago. Une main blanche entrant dans ses cheveux de jais, lui fit redresser la tête. Son cher et tendre la bouche ouverte n'en pouvait plus.

-Haaaaaan !!! Prends moi, Harry, le supplia le Serpentard.

Tous ce que Drago désire, Drago obtient. Leurs corps humide de sueur étaient enlacés l'un dans l'autre. Le brun se trouvait à l'intérieur du blond et le faisait sautiller sur son pénis. Leurs gémissements de plaisir faisaient écho dans le lac, amplifiés, ils leur revenaient augmentant leur désir.

-C'est bon Harry, c'est BON, criait le blond, continue.

-Haaaaa ! Tu aimes, heeiiiiiiiiiin !!!!! (Silence) tu aimes ?

-Haarryyyyyyyroooouuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiii

-Han ! J'arrive pas à y croire. On est ensemble hein !!!

-….

-Et, et, et diiire que ce matin, han tu me repoussais, Haaaannn encore.

-….. Han, han, han !!!

-Je sais pas ce qui a bien pu de faire changer d'aviiiiiiis

-….. Haaaaannnnnnn !!

-Mais, aaaaahhhh, merlin merciiiiiiii, han !!!

- …

-Depuis qu'on est ici, han, han, tu, tu, as … enfin… accepté, haaaaaannnn !!!!

- J'aiiii absolument rieeeennn accepteé, Haaaarrry. C'est c'est HAN !!!!

-Bon

-Intimité charnelle.

-Oooooh oui Drago tu es par…..

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un coup de poing translucide, s'abattit sur sa bouche. Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait rien, même pas mal. Drago le repoussant violement le fit basculer et il se retrouva allonger sur le dos, habiller.

-Qu'est ce que c'était, Malefoy ? S'empressa le brun de demander.

Le blond assit lui offrant son dos, se retourna la colère sur le visage.

-Je te l'ai dit Potter, « Intimité charnelle » cria le Blond en se redressant.

Harry, le regard troublé, confus et un brin désespéré, ne comprenait pas.

-Cette endroit est sous le charme de l'intimité charnelle, quand on y pénètre on est envahi de visons sexuelles jusqu'à ce qu'on passe à l'acte.

Drago parfaitement droit, les épaules hautes, le nez relevé, le regard hautain, lança la flèche de la mort à Harry.

-Ah oui ! Merci HARRY, sans toi je ne me serais jamais rendu compte de rien. Qui sait jusqu'où cela aurait pu aller.

Combien de minutes se sont écroulés ? 5, 10, 15, 20 minutes ? Quand Harry sortit de sa léthargie, il n'y avait plus de lac, plus de brume et plus de Drago. Tout n'étaient que rêve, leurs baises, leur jeu, leur union. Il se redressa sur ses pieds et courut jusqu'au pommier pour y rejoindre Snape et Malefoy. Mais là encore personne, pas de professeur de potion, pas de blondinet sexy, même pas de panier en oseille pleins de nourritures. Encore plus décrépit que tout à l'heure, le grand Harry Potter retourna au pub.

Comme pour prolonger son malheur, le pub lui aussi était dessert. Tonyjo lui-même n'était pas derrière son comptoir. Baissant la tête de désolation, Harry grimpa lentement les marches de l'escalier qui le ramenait à la chambre. Devant la porte, il pris une profonde respiration, car s'il n'y avait personne en bas, Drago, lui devait être en haut. Connaissant l'aristocrate qu'il était, jamais il ne se serait permis d'aller où que se soit avec les clients de bar. « Un Malefoy ne fréquente pas des paysans ». S'accrochant au peu d'espoir qui lui restait, Harry fit son habituel sourire, et entra. Il balaya d'un rapide coup d'œil la pièce, s'attardant une fraction de seconde dans les coins les plus sombres, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Pas de Drago. La chambre était vide. Son rayon de soleil n'était nul part. Drago était aller se promener en compagnie de Tonyjo et Snape, dans un coin encore plus merveilleux que Wuthering heights. Harry imaginait déjà, le blond un large sourire aux lèvres, sautillant de joie, tenant la main des deux hommes, qui chantonnait des chansons provinciales. Une larme scintillait au coin de soin œil, quand son cerveau qui venait d'analyser ses propres pensés, se donna une claque. Depuis quand, le prince Serpentard, irait s'adonner au plaisir des simples mortels. C'était un Malefoy, par Merlin !!!

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit pas les remous de l'eau. Sortant de bain, quoi que intrigué par l'absence de bruit alors qu'il avait entendu son ennemi rentré, Drago impassible, se planta a côté d'un Potter affaler sur le sol.

-Pauvre Gryffondor, resté trop longtemps au soleil, siffla t-il.

Qu'il était doux le son de sa voix glacial et traînante, Harry fort content de l'entendre se redressa et enlaça sa Némésis.

-Potter, lâche moi, s'écria le vert et argent. Poursouffle heureux, tu ne vois pas que je viens de me laver.

Sans se préoccuper des plaintes de son compagnon Harry resserrer son étreinte.

-J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, Drakie.

-Eh eh, Potter !!! Calme toi. Et d'abord qui t'a permis de me toucher et en plus de m'appeler Dra… Dra.. ; Drakie. Potter retire moi tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire.

Alors que le blond prononçait sa phrase, un vent hivernal parcouru la pièce. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'Harry avait assisté a cela. Un frisson parcouru son corps. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, cela faisait deux jours qu'ils se battaient fuyant à gauche, rusant à droite. Et dès d'un assaillant tombait, ils comptaient deux de plus les poursuivant. Malgré sa nuit de sommeil bien mérité, Drago traînait des pieds, pestait, rallait et se rebiquait entre chaque sort lancé. Harry le soutenait autant qu'il pouvait, suppliant Merlin s'il l'entendait de faire quelque chose, car lui aussi n'en pouvait plus. Ils n'étaient pas loin du désespoir, mais ça y ressemblait beaucoup. Harry voulait plus que tout protéger le Serpentard, alors qu'il repoussait deux trolls et un sorcier, Drago était accroupit à terre, la bouche ouverte, le souffle court, les yeux exultés. Le brun se battait comme un diable, ne croyant pas cela possible de se donner plus qu'il ne le faisait à ce moment là, quand l'adepte de Voldemort s'interpelle le « Traître »

-Alors jeune Malefoy on regrette d'avoir choisit le champ des faibles.

L'homme déblatéra ainsi pendant quelques minutes laissant le temps à Harry de se débarrasser des Trolls, mais hélas des comparses de l'ennemi entendant les hurlements que Drago lui faisait en réponses de ses insultes, arrivèrent en masse. Le temps que le Grand Elu s'aperçoive de la chose, le mal était déjà fait. Une longue file de Mangemorts les encerclait, et comme pour fêter leur victoire sur les deux jeunes prisonniers, ils lançaient des doloris en vrac accompagnés d'un bouquet d'injures. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il le remarqua. Perdu dans son propre besoin de survit, il n'avait pas remarqué le petite vent qui se levait. Et maintenant, il était vraiment froid, comme en plein hiver. Et la température continua à chuter, encore, encore et encore. Les mangemorts furent les premiers à en pâtir, leurs membres se paralysaient, ils s'interrogeaient et comprirent. Harry se retourna, Drago était en légère lévitation, le visage défiguré par la colère et la rage. Leurs ennemis hurlaient, se statufiant sur place. Bien qu'étant un méthode efficace contre l'assaillant, Drago ne se contrôlait pas, il n'avait aucune emprise sur ce qui se passait, et Harry connaissait à en subir les conséquence. N'entendant plus rien autour de lui, comprenant que l'ennemi était neutraliser, Harry fit se qui lui semblait le plus juste, il s'élança sur le blond et l'enlaça. Ce dernier s'effondra dans ses bras, évanoui.

Harry ne désirant pas passer les deux prochains mois gelé sur un lit à Saint-Mangouste, avait trouvé de bon goût de se réfugier dans un bon bain, laissant Drago l'assassiner du regard.

-Magnes-toi HARRY, cracha Drago, nous devons être à 17h à Pré-au-Lard.

Harry soupira et se mit à faire des bulles dans l'eau. C'était bien ça les bulles, ça détend. Il se mit à compter leurs nombres en fur et à mesure qu'il les faisait. Bon, un super héro comme lui avait un panel de chose à faire, alors il se lava et sortit de l'eau. En tirant sa serviette, il vit, Drago, debout devant son miroir à pied, en boxer et pantoufles en formes de tête d'ours en peluche s'admirant.

Pour s'empêcher de rire, le Gryffondor repensa au petit vent Malefoyen extrêmement dangereux, (bon pas efficace malgré le risque) et se tourna pour s'habiller. Alors qu'il enfilait sans ménagement ses vêtements le jeune homme qu'il était devenu ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru en une seule journée. Il avait vu Drago complètement nu, lui avait avoué ses sentiments, lui avait fait des sandwichs, l'avait écouté raconter une histoire quand il était sur ses genoux, le blond lui avait ouvert son cœur et ils avaient dormis ensemble, ils avaient partagé un petit déjeuné, comploté contre Snape pour son soit disant bien, s'appelaient par leur prénom, ils s'étaient promené à Wuthering heights et été soumit au sort d'intimité charnelle. Ce dernier point était le plus frustrant. Il avait vu des choses, ressentit des sensations, entendu d'intéressants bruits, mais rien ne s'était vraiment passé, décevant, non ? Habillé, il se retourna sur Drago pensant que ce dernier était près à partir. Mais, l'aristocrate n'avait enfilé que sa chemise.

Prenant sur lui, il alla s'allonger sur le lit, tout en évitant de regarder son camarade, non pas qu'il en avait peur, Harry Potter n'a peur de rien, mais bon Drago en colère, c'était plutôt à éviter et tout à l'heure il l'avait échappé belle. Ne pouvant pas l'admirer de suite, il se replongea dans les visions qu'avait crée la retraite secrète des amoureux. Il revoyait sa bouche ouverte le suppliant de le prendre, son buste dansant sous les va-et-vient, son pénis durcissant sous l'excitation. Sentant ses reins à nouveaux en feu, Harry préféra, revenir au monde réel. Et Drago avait son pantalon en plus. Le brun fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, avec tout ce qu'il avait eu le temps de faire, un heure au moins s'était écoulé, et le Serpentard n'en était que LA ? Boudant un peu il entama un conversation.

-Heu… Drago, c'est toi qui a récupérer le panier repas ? Commença Harry d'une voix mal assurée.

-Bien sûr, HARRY. Je l'ai remis au satyre, en lui signalant bien qu'on n'y avait pas touché. Ça fera ça en moins sur la note.

Econome jusqu'au bout pensa Harry en grimaçant.

-Ha !!! Fit-il pour répondre.

Un silence s'installa le temps que le blond mette une chaussette.

-J'ai pas vu Snape quand je suis rentré. Tu sais ou il est ?

-D'abord, espèce de Gryffondor impoli, on dit professeur Snape (Harry grommela) et oui je sais où il est. Drago termina de mettre sa deuxième chaussette et regarda le résultat dans sa glace.

-C'est cool alors. Et tu sais comment on rendre ? L'interrogea Harry perplexe devant la gymnastique aristocratique du vert et argent.

-Oui, je sais.

Un nouveau silence s'installa où Harry attendait plus de la réponse de Drago. Ne voyant rien venir il la posa, tout en remarquant le sourire carnassier de son interlocuteur.

-Et comment rentre t-on ? Demanda impatient Harry.

-Comme on est arrivé, lui répondit sournoisement le blond.

-Oh, merci !! Quelle réponse. J'avais pas vraiment besoin de toi pour savoir ça. Criait le brun furieux. Ce qui m'intéresse s'est comment convaincre Snape de nous ramener à Poudlard ?

-Professeur.

-QUOI ?

-Professeur Snape. (Harry enfouille sa tête dans ses mains). Et pourquoi tu n'as pas commencer par là au lieu de me poser toute sorte de questions Gryffondoriennes ?

- …

Ne surtout pas relever, il finira bien pas répondre.

-Je lui est pris le portoloin tout à l'heure quand je l'ai croisé. Il était tellement saoul qu'il n'a rien remarqué.

-Merci, lâcha Harry en se retournant boudant.

Harry prit sommeil, il lui semblait, car il ouvrit les yeux, une heure c'était écroulé. Se retournant brutalement pour voir ou en était Drago, il le trouva toujours planter devant son miroir entrain de se coiffer. C'était donc la touche finale. 15 minutes plus tard, Drago se coiffait toujours, s'admirant à chaque coup de peigne et Harry se demandait à quelle heure il fallait se lever pour ne pas être en retard et passer autant de temps à se bichonner. N'y tenant plus, il l'interrompu.

-C'est quand que tu as finis de te pomponner, Drago ?

Deux petites fentes rouges le fusillèrent du regard.

-Je ne me POMPONNE pas, M.toujours négligé, je m'occupe de moi.

-ça fait deux heures, Drago.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors moi je t'attends.

-Descend payer la note Harry et ne te fais pas avoir.

Le gryffondor se leva du lit.

-Je paye pour toi, Drago.

-Vu le prix de la chambre, c'est la moindre des choses. Lâcha hautainement le blond.

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda son vis-à-vis.

-Quoi ? Demanda le blond faussement innocent.

-Je vais paye la note, fit Harry secouant la tête de dépit.

Sur ce il se rendit jusqu'à la porte.

-A… Attends Harry, l'interpella Drago perdant de sa superbe.

Le Gryffondor se retourna, et sourit doucement en voyant avancer Drago timidement. Ce dernier se planta devant lui, un peu perdu.

-Je…Je ….

Faute de savoir quoi dire il tendit la main. Geste au combien important. Harry en comprit de suite l'importance. Drago l'avait déjà fait il y a 7 ans, alors qu'ils étaient en première année. C'était le jour de la rentrée et Harry avait refusé l'amitié que lui proposait le blond. Autre temps, autre mœurs disent les Moldus, cette fois-ci pas question de laisser cette proposition passé. Harry empoigna la main tendue de Drago. Le vert et argent lui fit alors un sourire sincère.

-Ami, Harry ? Demanda le Serpentard

-Ami, Drago, lui répondit le rouge et or. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de te draguer, joli blondinet poursuivit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Il se pencha et déposa un baisé sur la main du Serpentard. L'aristocrate retrouva immédiatement son masque d'impassibilité.

-Une fois que tu as payes la note, Harry, récupère mon parrain il est quelque part un verre à la main, et attendez moi dehors, j'ai une dernière chose à faire ici et on part. Tonna le Blond, un sourire méchant dessiner sur son beau visage.

-Tu vas pas faire de bêtise, Drago ?

-Je laisse ce genre de choses aux Gryffondors.

Peu convaincu, Harry céda, il était sur le point de partir quand une main le retient et qu'un bisou s'abattu sur sa joue. Alors qu'il n'en revenait toujours pas Drago, tout autant surpris, lui avait déjà tourné le dos.

Le brun sortit ragaillardit, plus que jamais, il avait toutes ses chances avec Drago. A lui de bien faire les choses pour que le bel Apollon diaphane soit à lui.

Voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si vous avez des questions et autres choses à me dire, vous savez quoi faire

Bye

Olidée

PS: vous avez reconnu le petit passage manga dans ce chapitre? Aors il est où?


	7. Chapter 7

Et voila, la fin.  
Je remercie tout ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont lu et envoient des reviews. Merci de votre confiance et de votre patience, merci à tous et à bientôt dans une autre fic.  
Bonne lecture.  
Olidée.

**Je veux savoir pourquoi – fin**.

Le retour à Pré-au-Lard se passa sans embûche. Harry avait fait ce que lui avait dit Drago : payer la chambre, récupérer Snape et attendre dehors avec ce dernier. Le blond était sorti peu de temps après, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, et ils avaient tous les trois transplanés jusqu'au village de sorciers.

Les rues étaient désertes en ce dimanche après-midi, le ciel était même sombre. Devant ce triste paysage, Harry regretta sa promenade ensoleillé et insouciante à Wuthering heights. Son compagnon lui semblait totalement indifférent à ce changement brutal de température et se dirigeait sans se soucier du fardeau qu'il avait à porter vers la cabane hurlante. Sachant que le Serpentard ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour l'aider à traîner Snape à destination, le jeune héro du monde magique serra les dents et avança.

Lorsqu'Harry entra à son tour dans la cabane hurlante, Drago baguette en main, faisait apparaître un lit (quelle drôle d'idée), une douche (ça par contre, pour l'autre, ce serait pas du luxe). Tel un sac dont on souhaite se débarrasser au plus vite, le sauveur du monde magique jeta le vénérable espion de l'ordre du phénix, au bord du lit.

Hélas pour l'enseignant, le jeune Gryffondor qui était aussi son élève le plus détesté, rata son coup, et la masse noir qu'il était se retrouva au sol dans un nuage de poussière.

-PODHEURG !!! Grommela le potioniste encore sous les effets de l'alcool. Vout me le pèlerez. (Traduction : POTTER, vous me le payerez)

Après avoir grogner des phrases sans queux ni tête, qui n'auraient même pas effrayer un premier année, Sévérus grimpa sur le lit, non sans l'aide d'un coup de baguette magique de Drago. A peine avait-il posé la tête sur les draps propres qu'il s'était endormi laissant ses élèves gérer la situation.

-17h moins le quart, informa Harry. Rémus ne viendra jamais.

-Il viendra, Harry, fait moi confiance.

-Il faudrait plus qu'une jolie lettre bien écrite pour le faire venir ici.

-Qu'importe que tu ne me fasses pas confiance, Potter, s'énerva Drago. Tu m'as donné.

-Si je te donne l'impression de ne pas de faire confiance excuse moi, Drago, l'interrompu le brun.

-….

-Allez, Drago, appelle moi encore, Harry. Minauda le rouge et or.

Le Serpentard le fusilla du regard.

-Ecoute Drago, je me pose juste la question. Pourquoi Rémus viendrait jusqu'ici ? Demanda Harry le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Parce que mon plan est parfait, lui répondit le vert et argent avant de lui tourner le dos.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, c'était pas un réponse ça. Juste de l'autosatisfaction. Saleté d'aristocrate. Croissant les bras sur sa poitrine, il regarda son bien aimé. Et la scène qui se joua devant lui le laissa perplexe. Décidément un Serpentard ça cache beaucoup de choses sous sa cape. En effet, Drago ouvrit son manteau et en sortit, une table, un chaudron, divers ingrédients, un bec bunsen et commença à préparer une potion.

-Heu…. Entama le Gryffondor, tu marches vraiment avec tous ça sur toi, Drago ?

Le blond resta concentré sur sa potion et ne sourcilla même pas.

-C'est en rapport à la grande bataille.

Toujours aucune réponse.

-C'est avec ça que Rémus vas venir ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse à ses questions, Harry alla s'asseoir dans un coin, en boudant et maudissant la prétention de l'aristocrate. Drago resta penché sur sa préparation cinq bonnes minutes avant de redresser la tête. L'Elu en profita pour calmer sa colère et adoucir ses sentiments en le regardant faire. Il était claire que cette potion devait servir les desseins qu'avait élaboré Drago, tant de témérité, était à applaudir. Voila encore une qualité à ajouter à sa liste des bons côtés de Malefoy. Harry se mit à sourire intérieurement.

Quand l'aristocrate qu'il était redressa la tête, il constata, non sans une pointe d'amertume, que Potter boudait dans son coin. Satané week-end, son meilleur ennemi était sur le point de devenir son …. Amant ? Non !!! Juste des amis, ok ? AMIS. Soupirant il alla jusqu'à son compagnon d'infortune. Le regardant de haut, attendant qu'il se lève pour entamé une conversation. Mais têtu comme l'était Harry, il n'en fit rien. Le Gryffondor se mit à lui sourire, se qui exaspéra encore plus le Serpentard qu'il était. Retenant son agressivité, il fit apparaître un confortable fauteuil et s'installa pour parler.

-HARRY, voila mon plan.

Le rouge et or tendit l'oreille.

-Je sais bien que le professeur Lupin, ne viendrait pas juste à cause d'une lettre même bien tournée et intrigante. La lettre ne servira que s'il vient. (Harry fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, Drago soupira devant l'incompétence du brun). Pour qu'il vienne il faut qu'il y ait ici une chose irremplaçable. (Drago marqua un silence, espèrent qu'Harry arrive à suivre sa logique). Harry, être amoureux de Snape, c'est remplaçable, non ?

-C'est sure. Mais, qui est amoureux de Snape ? Personne.

-Harry, on en a déjà discuter, non ?

-Pour moi c'est pas possible.

-Harry dis-toi que si Lupin et Sévérus c'est pas possible, toi et moi c'est pas possible non plus, menaça le vert et argent.

Une lueur de compréhension traversa enfin les rétines d'Harry au plus grand bonheur de Drago.

-Qu'est ce qui est d'irremplaçable pour Lupin ? Questionna Drago.

Un flou artistique dans le regard de son vis-à-vis lui répondit. Désespéré, il décida d'arrêter cette conversation qu'il voulait dynamique pour un long monologue. i_Granger n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle, elle, elle aurait compris_ /i

-(soupire) A 17h je vais me rendre à Pourdlard, j'irais directement aux appartements du lycanthrope, et je lui dirais qu'il faut qu'il aille te récupérer ici. Toi pendant ce temps, tu vas donner à mon parrain la potion anti-gueule de bois que je viens de préparer et fait lui lire la lettre, et conseille lui un douche avant que le loup charmant ne vienne. Une fois que Lupin sera là, rendre dans ta tour.

-On se verra plus tard ? demanda tristement Harry.

-Au repas, tonna le blond.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Je sais pas, Harry. Pour le moment c'est tout. Mais te connaissant tu trouveras bien un moyen pour qu'on se voit rapidement.

Tel un félin, Harry s'élança vers Drago posa ses bras sur les rebords du fauteuil pour l'emprisonna

-Comptes sur moi pour ça, princesse, tu seras pas déçu.

Si le grand Drago Malefoy qu'il était n'était pas anglais, il aurait cru que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête. i_Princesse ? Moi ? JAMAIS !_ /iProfitant de l'état de choc du vert et argent, le sauveur du monde approchait son visage de celui de son bien aimé, dans l'espoir d'un baisé volé. Drago voyant le visage du Gryffondor de plus en plus gros, se sentit soudainement pris au piège. Paniqué, l'esprit dans le brouillard, il laissa réagit son corps. Il déposa fermement ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme pour le stopper. Retrouvant ces esprits grâce à ce geste, il peut ensuite décrocher un regard assassin à Harry.

PRINCESSE ? Non, il n'avait pas entendu Potter dire ça ! Se redressant tant bien que mal sur son lit, Sévérus pu voir le rouge et or penché sur un fauteuil, deux mains blanches sur les épaules. D'un coup, l'enseignant se sentit dégrisé -enfin, de moitié. Assit sur le rebord du lit, il contempla la table de travail qui était devant lui et la potion qui baignait dans le chaudron. Grâce à son œil d'espère il peut immédiatement reconnaître une potion anti-gueule de bois. Secouant la tête tout en remerciant son filleul pour son attention, Sévérus se recoucha, comme ne voulant pas gêner –depuis quand, lui Sévérus Snape, ne voulait pas gêner Avorton Potter ?– Décidément le lycanthrope avait une mauvaise influence sur lui, une très mauvaise influence. Rémus. Le souvenir de l'enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal, fit saigner son cœur. Une envie de Whisky pur-feu envahi tout son être. Ne cherchant même pas à se contrôler, Séverus jeta des regards obliques sur la pièce qui l'entourait, la terreur des cachots râla intérieurement en constatant où il était : la cabane hurlant. Tant d'évènements liés à cet endroit et tout en rapport avec le loup-garou. Cette fois, sure, une bouteille ne suffirait pas. D'un bon, le maître de potion se retrouva debout, un peu chancelant, mais sur ses deux pieds tout de même. Se tenant devant lui, d'un air hébété l'incapable Potter. Sans se préoccuper du rouge et or, Sévérus réclama son filleul.

-Drago, puis-je savoir pourquoi je suis ici ? Tonna sa voix plus rocailleuse que d'habitude.

-Ha non, moi c'est Potter, Harry Potter. Lui répondit bêtement le jeune homme au sourire débile en face de lui.

-Hélas pour moi, Potter, je sais qui vous êtes, contra le professeur glacialement.

-Mais c'est vous… tenta de se justifier l'élève. Chose dont l'enseignant qu'était Séverus Snape avait le plus horreur.

-Ne répondez Potter, le coupa Snape.

Agacé le Gryffondor se tu, le temps que son interlocuteur se rend compte qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la pièce.

-Où est M. Malefoy, Potter ?

-M. Malefoy est retourné à Poudlard pour y chercher le professeur Lupin, Snape.

Effets réussit, pensa Harry devant l'air décomposé de l'enseignant. Mais ce dernier repris vite son masque d'impassibilité –tinté d'alcool, cette fois.

-Potter vous manquez de correction, commença Sévérus, en tant qu'ense….

Mais il fut coupé par Harry qui avait déplié un parchemin et qui se mit à le lire :

-Mon Cher Rémus. Personne plus que toi, ne doit me détester en ce moment. Et le culot dont je fais preuve en t'envoyant cette lettre, est tout simplement indigne des souffrances que tu as subi par ma faute. Mais je t'en conjure, à genoux devant toi je te supplie de la lire jusqu'au bout. Voici plusieurs jours que je tourne et retourne les faits dans ma tête, et je sais que je ne trouverai pas de solution sans toi. Depuis que tu m'ignores, j'ai perdu la faculté de penser rationnellement. Car vois tu, tu es devenu ma seule obses….

Sévérus blanc comme un linge, arrachât la lettre des mains d'Harry.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Potter, répondez moi !

- Une lettre de vous envoyez à Remus grâce à Drago. Expliqua Harry non sans une pointe de crainte dans la voix.

Pétrifié, Sévérus se mit à lire le parchemin et plus il lissait, et plus il se rapprochait de la couleur de peau naturelle des Malefoy.

-Drago Lucius Malefoy, grogna le potioniste. Pourquoi te mêles tu de mes affaires.

Après une profonde respiration, une analyse rapide de la situation, Sévérus se ressaisit. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se montrer à Remus sous ce jour ? Fusillant Harry du regard, il tendit la main.

-La potion anti-gueule de bois, Potter.

Offrant son éternelle sourire de vainqueur (enfin d'attarder pour la grande majorité des Serpentards), Harry déposa un petit flacon dans la main du maître de potion qui la bu immédiatement. Quelque seconde après, il semblait évidant que Sévérus Snape, n'avait plus une goutte d'alcool dans le sang. Ce qui déçut énormément Harry, il aurait bien voulu montrer Snape dans cet état à Hermione et Ron.

Tout en se dirigeant lentement vers la salle de bain aménagée de Drago, Sévérus pour honorer sa réputation du prof le plus détesté de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, lui prédisait son avenir proche :

-Potter, vous avez quitté l'enceinte de Poudlard sans autorisation. Certes ce n'ai pas la première fois, mais cette fois-ci, je m'assurerais personnellement que vous n'échapperez pas votre châtiment sous prétexte d'héroïsation. De plus, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez forcé M. Malefoy a avalé pour accepter de participer à votre l'arsin, mais inciter un camarade à commettre un crime est punissable. Sans compter que je vous ai vu le débaucher, avoir des gestes douteux sur sa personne, et boire de l'alcool.

Harry comme un poison dans l'eau, ouvrait et refermait la bouche, sans pouvoir se défendre. Sévérus finit par disparaître derrière un rideau, laissant Harry totalement frustré, furieux et incompris. Serrant sa baguette à en saigner, il se retenait de lancer un impardonnable sur l'abomination se douchant. Comment Rémus pouvait aimer un tel être, c'était impossible. La réponse de Drago à cette certitude, le troubla de plus belle. Il est vrai que si Hermione, et surtout Ron, s'avaient qu'il avait Malefoy, le Serpentard vicieux dans la peau, ils ne comprendraient pas et diraient que c'est impossible. Pourtant cela ne calma pas son envie de meurtre. C'était lui et Drago qui l'avaient entraîné dans cette histoire là. Bon, ok, il aurait peut-être du rester avec ses amis hier après-midi, mais… mais… c'était un complot Serpentaresque, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça tout de même !

Un coup sec à la porte de la cabane, le ramena à la réalité. D'un pas déterminé, il alla jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit en fracas.

Dans l'encadrement d'une porte d'une maison en ruine d'un village de sorcier perdu quelque part en Angleterre, deux homme aux apparences calme mais aux regards fulminants, se trouvaient face à face. Tout deux bruns, tout deux de Gryffondors et tout deux amoureux d'un Serpentard. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, beaucoup de choses à se dire, mais ce soir n'était pas le jour pour ça.

-Rentre à Poudlard, Harry. Et va immédiatement voir le professeur Dumbledore. Il t'attend. Tu y trouveras aussi Malefoy, lâcha doucement mais brutalement son parrain de substitution.

-Je serais puni ? Demanda Harry.

-Ne vous l'ai-je pas déjà dit, Potter, trancha une voix glaciale provenant de l'intérieur de la cabane. Et puisque vous verrez M. Malefoy avant moi prévenez le qu'il n'échappera pas à mes sanctions, tout comme vous.

-Ni au miennes, enchaîna le lycanthrope sur le même ton.

Sans se retourner, ni jeter un coup d'œil vers Rémus Harry partit comme une flèche, exacerbé, mais satisfait de savoir qu'il ne sera pas le seul puni. Et que si les punitions de Snape pour Drago seraient légères, celles de Rémus ne le seront pas. De plus, qui sait, avec un peu de chance, ils auraient des punitions communes et donc plus de temps pour renforce leur amoureux…. Enfin leur amitié.

Il referma la porte tout en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Restant le plus distant possible du directeur des Serpentards, qui pour son plus grand malheur n'était vêtu que d'une serviette autour de la taille, Rémus baladait son regard sur l'ancien lieu qui lui servait de rejuge des années plus tôt. Il était tiraillé entre le souvenir passé de ses amis James et Sirius et l'envie de sauter sur l'homme en tenue minimale devant lui. Mais comment oublier l'humiliation que lui avait fait subit ce dernier ? Tout en évitant de regarder Sévérus, le lycanthrope restait de marbre, debout telle une statue antique.

Sévérus, grâce au peu de vêtements qui recouvraient son corps, n'était pas peu fière de la situation. Pourtant il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Par quoi devait-il commencer ? Et devait-il expliquer quoi que ce soit à son confère ? Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, Rémus rompit le silence.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour qu'on se regarde dans les blancs des yeux, professeur Snape. Si vous permettez je repars, annonça calmement l'ancien Gryffondor avant de tourner les talons.

-A tu lus la lettre ?

Le professeur Lupin stoppa son mouvement, mais ne répondit pas pour autant.

-Tu l'as lu alors.

Sévérus alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

Rémus Lupin, lui aussi héro de la guerre, décorer pour services rendu à la patrie, etc, fulminait. Il avait envie de partir, ce qui était fait, était fait et il n'avait plus à revenir sur le passé. Pourtant, son collègue et ancien amant, était sur le point de lui fournir des explications plus cohérentes que précédemment, devait-il cracher dessus ?

Tel « Le Penseur » de Robin (œuvre moldus qu'il ne connaît absolument pas), Sévérus se massait le front. Par quoi devait-il commencer ? Après un soupire, il se redressa.

-Je sais que je t'ai blessé, Rémus.

-N'était-ce pas le but ? Répondit sarcastiquement le lycanthrope, avant de faire apparaître une chaise pour s'asseoir, très loin de Sévérus.

-Non Rémus, le véritable but était de t'éloigner de moi.

-Horg ! Celui là ou l'autre, tes projets sont atteint non ?

Sévérus plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, la conversation risquerait de ne pas être facile, son « p'tit loup » était humeur revêche.

-Vas-y repose moi ta question ? Lâcha Sévérus en désespoir de cause.

-Comment ? Fit Rémus surpris.

C'était la première fois qu'il posait sérieusement les yeux sur son interlocuteur. La faible lueur des lieux dévoila avec délice les contours de l'homme devant lui. Son cœur s'emballa, mais sa raison calma ses ardeurs.

-Quand tu as déboulé, comme une furie il y a deux semaines dans ma salle de classe, tu avais une question à me poser ? Alors repose la moi maintenant.

-Tu vas me répondre ?

-Oui.

Un court silence s'installa.

-Dit moi juste une chose avant, supplia le professeur de DCFM.

-Juste une chose avant, se moqua gentiment Sévérus.

-Je suis sérieux Sév.

Le potioniste plongea son regard noir dans celui marron du loup-garou.

-Ta vérité est-elle plus ou moins cruelle que la dernière fois.

Snape mit quelque seconde avant de répondre que c'était à ce dernier d'en juger. Un nouveau silence plana.

Rémus se leva de sa chaise, tout en regardant le potioniste qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Il fit disparaître sa chaise, et regarda la porte d'entrée. A ce moment là, Sérérus crut que son cœur s'était arrêté. Rémus ne voulait pas de son explication, donc de lui. Le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, jamais il ne s'en remettrait. Serrant les dents, il retenait avec rage la larme qui voulait couler.

Après un longue contemplation vers l'issue de sortie, et un profonde questionnement, Rémus se précipita vers Sévérus et s'assit, avec distance, sur le rebord du lit lui aussi.

-Sévérus, pourquoi m'as-tu plaqué ?

-Bellatrix Lestrange, siffla le maître de potion.

-Elle et toi…s'affola le loup-garou d'égouté.

-NON, le coupa Sévérus. Lupin, tu réfléchis de plus en plus bizarrement. D'abord tu débarques dans ma classe en hurlant, et maintenant tu crois que je fricote avec l'une des mangemorts les plus recherché du pays. Je t'ai connu plus lucide, Rémus.

-Tu sais se qu'on dit pourtant.

-Quoi, que l'amour rends aveugle, donc débile ?

-Non pas exactement.

-Pourtant j'ai eu tout le week-end pour le constater.

-Tu parles de toi, là ?

-Non des deux autres.

-Quels deux autres ? (Soupire de Sévérus) Harry et Malefoy ? (Sévérus secourt la tête) MON Harry avec ce petit Serpentad visqueux ?

-Rémus en tant que professeur, tu dois te montrer impartiale.

-Ne le suis pas assez ? Pourtant j'ai pris des cours avec toi, railla le lycanthrope un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu es irrésistible quand tu souris.

L'amabilité du professeur de DCFM, retomba comme un soufflé. Retrouvant son calme et aussi son mécontentement, Rémus se pinça la lèvre inférieure et détourna son regard. Pourtant, malgré tout, il avait apprécié ses quelques instants de joie avec celui, quoi qu'il en dise, il l'aimait.

-Revenons a notre conversation. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Tout en disant le nom de cette diabolique femme, il lui semblait la voir riant aux éclats, baguette en main, un avada kedavra au bord des lèvres. Elle faisait parti de ces rares mangemorts à échapper encore à la justice. Elle était si cruelle qu'elle était une vraie priorité chez les aurors.

-Je suis un traite quelque soit le camps où je suis.

-Tu n'es pas un traite, tu es un merveilleux espion, Sévérus.

-Pour Lestrange j'en suis un.

-Pas pour ceux de l'ordre du phénix. Et il n'y a que notre avis qui compte, nous sommes les gagnants. Lestrange et sa clique sont à Azkaban et si ce n'est pas déjà fait, c'est pour bientôt.

-Cette femme est folle.

-Je sais. Mais je vois pas ce qu'elle vient faire dans notre relation.

Le mot « relation » fit sursauter, Sévérus. Rémus tenait-il toujours à lui ?

-Notre RELATION ? Répéta le potioniste.

Le loup-garou non plus n'en revenait pas d'avoir utiliser ce terme. Rougissant un peu, il en prit son partie. Il n'avait pas à cacher à son ex-amant qu'il l'aimait toujours et qu'une chance de se remettre ensemble n'était pas à exclure.

-Comment a-t-elle fait pour nous séparer, Sévérus ?

Ce dernier passa pour la énième fois sa main sur sa bouche, comme pour conjurer un sors qui l'empêcherait de parler.

-Pour elle, je suis responsable de la défaite du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Elle n'a pas tord. Sans les informations que tu nous faisais parvenir nous n'aurions jamais pu…

Rémus ne pu finir sa phrase, cette fois, ce fut sur la bouche de son compagnon que Sévérus posa la main.

-Elle me menace, Rémus. Elle m'envoie régulièrement des lettres de mort. Jusqu'à peu, je m'en souciait guère. (Il retire en caressant sa main des lèvres du brun.) Je transmettais le tout aux aurors qui étaient ravie, mais …. Quand j'ai vu ton nom apparaître dans l'une d'entre elles, Remus…. (Il regarda ce dernier plein de tristesse et de mélancolie).

-Tu voulais me protéger, c'est ça ? Elle à sus que nous étions ensemble, elle a dit qu'elle s'empreindrait à moi, et toi… et toi, tu n'as pas trouver mieux que de me quitter.

-….

D'un bond Rémus se leva, se planta devant un Sévérus interdit face à son acte.

-Alors pour toi, je suis un pauvre faible, qu'il faut absolument préservé du mal en lui épargnant les petits détails de la vie quotidienne, et qu'il faut éjecter de sa vie aux moindres soucis, et tout ça, évidement pour mon bien.

-Attend Rémus, c'est… tenta le maître de potion en se levant à son tour.

-Dit plutôt que ça t'arrangeait. Que c'était le prétexte idéal pour me jeter.

-Rémus, tu divagues là.

-Non au contraire, je suis très lucide. Tu ne voulais pas vraiment de moi dans ta vie, Sévérus, sinon tu m'aurais parlé des lettres de menaces de Lestrange bien plus tôt. Et ENSEMBLE on n'aurait cherché une solution.

-Ecoute…

-Non toi écoute. On n'a fait la guerre ensemble, tout les deux, côte à côte, non ? M'as-tu vu flancher, m'as-tu vu trembler, pleurer comme un bébé. NON. J'ai passé des années à souffrir de la cruauté des sorciers parce que je suis hybride, et la seule personne qui me protégeait alors, c'était moi-même. C'est un manque totalement de respect envers ma personne que de croire que tu me protèges en m'écartant de ta vie. Si pour toi, il faut mieux que je sois vivant tout en te haïsses que mort en t'aimant, c'est qu'on à vraiment rien a faire ensemble, Sévérus. Absolument rien.

Sévérus était soufflé par le discours que venait de lui tenir son bien aimé. Jamais il n'avait vu les choses sous cet angle. Et maintenant qu'il venait de l'envisager, il se sentait totalement ridicule. Comment avait-il pu oublier que tout comme lui, Rémus était un survivant. Un être rejeter qui, malgré tout avait fait de sa vie, une vie riche en évènements.

-L'idée de ne plus de voir, n'était insupportable, je….

Rémus avait saisit doucement la tête de Snape entre ces mains.

-M'aimes-tu Sévérus ? Le professeur de DCFM plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

-Oui. A en mourir même. Le dénommé « Terreur des cachots » passa ses mains autour de la taille de son collègue.

-Je t'aime à en mourir, Rém, répéta t-il.

-Et bien sache que moi, Sév, je préfère mourir en t'aimant, que vivre sans toi, poursuivit Lupin en adossant son nez à celui de sa moitié.

-Et si nous sommes ensemble face à cette furie, nous avons plus de chance d'en sortir vivant que seul. Car (il posa un baise sur les lèvres de Sévérus) nous (bisou) nous (bisou) protégerons (bisou) mutuellement (bisou).

-Rémus, (il serra son amant dans ses bras et enfouille sa tête dans le creux de son cou) comment ais-je pu rester sans toi. Ces deux semaines m'on paru une éternité. Pardonne moi, pardonne moi de t'avoir tant fait souffrir. Pardonne moi.

Tout doucement, Rémus remit la tête de son bien aimé entre ses mains, et lui offrit un magnifique sourire, qui rassura immédiatement ce dernier.

-Rémus John Lupin, voulez ressortir avec moi ?

Le lycanthrope, l'œil taquin, un sourire à demi charmeur sur les lèvres, fit descendre ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de Sévérus, caressa les bords de la serviette, et fit glisser une de ses main en dessous. La serviette se dénoua immédiatement, aucun des deux hommes ne cherchèrent à la rattraper dans sa chute. De tout façon, ils étaient trop occupés à faire danser leurs langues dans la bouche de l'autre pour s'apercevoir qu'elle traînait au sol. Rémus se mit à caresser le pénis de son compagnon qu'il sentait s'animer aux rythmes de ses doigts. Ne voulant pas rester en reste, entre deux gémissements, Sev déshabillait Rem. Sa robe avait déjà rejoint la serviette, et sous peu ce serait le tour de son pantalon. Mais étant tout de même désavantagé part sa nudité rapide, Sévérus sentait les mains de Rémus gagner du terrain, si l'une était occuper avec sa virilité, l'autre pétrissait rageusement ses fesses. A peine le pantalon avait-il touché le sol que Sévérus se retrouva allongé sur le lit (merci Drago), un Rémus au regard scintillant au dessus de lui. Il posa ses mains sur le torse du dominé.

-Sévérus Tobias Snape, si tu me promets de ne plus jamais rien me cacher, de tout partager avec moi, non seulement je voudrais ressortir avec moi, mais j'irais jusqu'à t'épouser. Alors c'est d'accord ?

Le maître de potion qui semblait toujours tout dominer, tenta de se soulever pour embrasser son « p'tit loup », mais ce dernier le retenu. Constatant son impuissance, il se résigna –pour le moment.

-Oui je promets, je te dirais tout, absolument tout.

Le lycanthrope se pencha, son visage était si près de celui du potioniste, qu'il sentait son souffle lui caresser les lèvres.

-Sévy, mon Serpenty chéri, veux tu m'épouser ?

La question laissa pantois ce dernier, il ouvrit la bouche de surprise, et Rémus en profita pour s'introduire à l'intérieur. S'en suivit une long et délicieux baisé.

-Oui, oui p'tit loup je veux t'épouser.

-Je t'aime Sév, lui murmura Rémus au creux de l'oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi p'tit loup.

Fin

PS: Si vous voulez une suite, dites le moi, noter aussi vos idées, et je verais si j'en fais une ou pas. Mais ma prochaine fic se nome : La Rose blanche. (pour ceux qui sont préssés)  
Olidée


End file.
